Hands On History
by deJean Smith
Summary: What happens when you mix a history/archival management/creative writing major with a little magic and a special secret project? A Hands-On approach to history! AU-No vampires this time.
1. Introduction

**We all know I don't own Twilight, but hopefully, you'll enjoy my story nonetheless!**

**Welcome old and new readers! To celebrate the anniversary of the day I discovered fan fiction (Halloween 2009), I am very excited to bring you another touch of history, touch of paranormal, and touch of romance venture so let's dive in! More at the end, of course…**

~HOH~

Magenta Violetta Chartruse Green – Maggie to her friends and Ms. Green to all else – sat primly behind her massive carved oak desk, holding a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a résumé in the other. Her eyes darted from line to line as she read for the tenth time the qualifications and recommendations for Isabella Marie Swan.

Miss Swan had already passed the written application stage and had received glowing recommendations from two subordinates so in reality, meeting with Maggie was merely a formality. This third interview was a hoop to jump through but a crucial one nonetheless.

Hands-On History was the premiere historical research agency, providing complete, accurate and extensive information for any and all takers. Primarily, HOH's bread and butter was the secondary education market including both public and private schools, but recently the television and movie corporations had taken note and hired them for special projects. Clients merely provided a time period and location they were interested in and for a fee, Hands-On History would compile a dossier that was educational, entertaining, and most of all, complete across the disciplines whether it be music, fashion, technology, et cetera.

Maggie was responsible ensuring Hands-On History hired only the best and brightest, and she was quite proud of her success so far. Recently, the applicants had been more and more unreliable. Transcripts had been altered and letters of recommendation grossly bloated. She could not permit such atrocities to be in her employ, particularly for a position as important as archival historian-in-residence.

As archival historian-in-residence, Bella would gather the information from each department and create cohesive, logical reports to provide clients as the end product. She would be the metaphorical gatekeeper for Hands-On History's clients.

Maggie set aside the paper at hand and took a long sip of her beverage, sighing contently as the aroma soothed her. And her nerves certainly were in need of assuaging. Something was afoot. She could feel it in her bones, and the various charts she had consulted just that morning indicated it would be wise to be wary. Changes were on the horizon and one false step could prove to be cataclysmic.

This Miss Swan did seem to have all of the markings of a perfect archival historian-in-residence even if she was a bit on the young side having only just completed her master's degree. In three subjects. Simultaneously. The impending interview would be quite interesting, of that Maggie was certain. She truly hoped the gifted Miss Swan had a personality to go with her academic accomplishments.

And then there was the special project she had bubbling under the surface which only one other person knew about. That was most important, indeed. Perhaps this Isabella would be the key to being able to finally move forward with the operation.

With a quick glance at the crystal desk clock, Maggie rose from her perch and with confident steps glided across the room to the lavatory. After washing her hands, she peered with gray, hawkish eyes through razor sharp bangs at her own reflection, carefully adjusting her pin straight black hair. Ten more minutes until the interview. Ten more minutes to wonder if…

"Ms. Green," a squawk from the intercom broke through Maggie's ruminations.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Maggie responded, her heels clicking across the tile floors as she approached her desk.

Sweetheart Mobolade was possibly the best personal assistant Maggie had ever come in contact with and had the uncanny talent of knowing just what Maggie needed before it was requested. Therefore, she was allowed to interrupt Maggie whenever and however she so desired.

"Miss Isabella Swan is here ta see you."

"Two minutes, Sweetie."

"Yes, ma'am."

The intercom clicked off with a low crackle.

Early for an interview. Maggie liked punctuality and found herself smiling a little too broadly. She quickly wiped the grin off of her face and took her place at her desk. Straightening one heavy silver ring on her right hand, Maggie nested her fingers together before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She held it for a few seconds before releasing it and slowly opening her eyes.

Showtime.

The door opened just seconds after Maggie opened her eyes. Sweetie hustled into the room, her traditional Nigerian dress shuffling around her. As her bare feet slapped against the tiles, Sweetie smiled warmly at Maggie, giving a slight nod of approval for the brunette following her. With a welcoming gesture, Sweetie gathered up the voluminous fabric around her almost alabaster pale arm and motioned toward an empty chair, her bracelets jangling a cheery tune.

The young woman in tow carried herself well, Maggie noted. Too often, interviewees tried too hard, either attempting mock humility or puffing themselves up to the point there was no room for anyone else at the table. Maggie also observed that the woman was simply dressed in the stereotypical black interview pantsuit. It had been carefully lint brushed to perfection and was neat and tidy, even though the cut was not the most flattering for the wearer. Miss Swan's clothes fit her as though she had recently lost weight but had not been able to purchase new clothes.

Everything about Bella exuded simplicity and practicality. From her low ponytail with pewter clip to the retro black glasses to the purely functional watch on her left arm to the sensible black leather flats on her feet, this was a woman who did not spend much time worrying about frippery.

Maggie's face softened ever so slightly as she rose and extended one hand in greeting.

"Miss Swan, thank you so much for coming in this afternoon."

"I greatly appreciate your time, Ms. Green," she replied, accepting the handshake with confidence.

"Cahn I get you something ta drink?" Sweetie inquired politely. "Coffee? Tea or water?"

"Some water, please," Miss Swan smiled. She had learned long ago that being polite to the administrative staff was as important, if not moreso, than being polite to department heads. She knew who held the power as it were.

"Pahstree?"

Bella instantly was confused at the request and her face reflected as such. Fortunately, her hostess recognized the dilemma and grinned broadly, showcasing a brilliant smile.

"Sweet roll," Sweetie continued, obviously well used to being misunderstood. Her warm smile lighting up her face in an attempt to put the younger woman at ease.

"No, thank you, ma'am," Bella replied, hoping and praying the blush she felt tingeing her cheeks was not as obvious to her interviewer.

"Coffee, Sweetie," Maggie murmured, taking her seat and motioning for Miss Swan to do the same.

"Yes," Sweetie nodded before excusing herself from the room.

Bella smiled warmly at the woman who carried herself regally from the room before returning her attention to the real reason she was at Hands-On History's headquarters. She perched herself at the front of the chair, adjusted her black jacket quickly and gazed expectantly at Ms. Green who was watching her with unblinking eyes.

The oddest thing then occurred. Bella felt as if something had subtly changed before her. She could not quite grasp what the change was, but most certainly, something was amiss. She tilted her head ever so slightly as she frantically tried to unscramble the mystery.

"Is something wrong?" Maggie inquired nonchalantly as she pulled out a plain manila folder.

"Must have had something in my eye," Bella replied, straightening herself in her seat, her words a complete lie. She was quite certain there had been a coffee mug sitting on the desk before her, but in an instant, it had vanished.

Maggie stared at her in silence for a moment before a slow smile tugged at the left side of her mouth. The blank mask reappeared upon her face without warning. She did have a reputation to uphold and being too friendly during an interview was something Maggie could not allow.

"I see," she stated flatly. Had Bella been able to read minds, she would have realized how happy Maggie had been that she had noticed something was amiss. A high level of observance was required for this position and making something disappear was one of Maggie's favorite ways of testing for it. "Now, tell me why Hands-On History should hire you as our next archival historian-in-residence."

And for the next hour, Bella did just that.

~HOH~

Bella Swan sat happily behind the wheel of her ancient Chevrolet pickup truck, pounding the steering wheel in her glee. In her slightly battered find of the week at her favorite thrift store portfolio was a typed job offer signed by Ms. Magenta Violetta Chartruse Green herself. Bella half-pondered what the story behind that name was but decided the joy of meaningful employment outweighed that concern. Again, the poor defenseless steering wheel found itself the victim of her exuberance. Fortunately, it was made of sturdy materials and took the abuse without a single complaint.

Catching herself, Bella quickly looked around the almost empty parking lot to ensure no one had witnessed her outburst. Being just past five on a Friday, most of the employees had long since vacated the premises, but Bella had stayed on, enjoying the tour of the facilities Ms. Green had taken her on once the offer had been extended. Most importantly, she had seen what would be her office should she accept the position as well as the resources available to her. Bella's hand may or may not have longingly brushed against the old fashioned desk and leather chair with state of the art computer within arm's reach of a bank of oaken bookshelves crying to be filled with materials required for her next project.

God, she was thrilled to death at the notion. She would be able to show the naysayers – her mother chief among them - that a triple major in history, archives and creative writing was a worthwhile venture and not just the result of someone who had no idea what they wanted to do with their life.

That had never been a problem with her. Bella knew what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to experience it all. Fully. Passionately. Every ounce of her screamed to study the world, process it and then write her findings for future generations. It was her calling and she could not ignore it any more than she could stop breathing.

Bella had promised to ponder the offer over the weekend and let them know her decision Monday morning, but in her heart of hearts, unless the benefits package included her signing over naming rights to her first born, she would be accepting the job. She snorted at the thought of having children any time soon for that would require having a significant other and those had been few and far between and decided that even if the requirement was there, she would take the job.

She reached into the glove box and pulled out her cell phone.

"Forks Police Department, how may I direct your call?" a gruff voice responded on the second ring.

"Hey, Charlie," Bella giggled. For a police department of three, her father sure enjoyed sounding official when he was saddled with answering the phones.

"Hey there, Bells! You're not driving and dialing, are you?"

Bella shook her head before responding with a no, knowing he could not see her but would do that 'hearing thing' dads were wont to do.

"Because you know that's not safe."

"Yes, Daddy. I was just calling to tell you I got the job!"

"The history hands thing? Well, they would have been stupid not to hire you."

"Hands-On History," Bella sighed. Charlie had always been one of her biggest supporters but sometimes, he got things a little mixed up. "The interview went great. I got a tour of the facilities and met most of the people I would be working with. One guy wasn't in but everyone else seemed really nice. And yes, I have a job offer and benefits package to consider over the weekend!"

"You still going to come up to the bonfire tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it." She reached across and buckled the lap belt into place while balancing her phone on her shoulder as the thought of the last bonfire of the season flittered through her mind. She loved fall with its changing leaves and a freshness clinging in the air.

"I can't wait to see you. Better let you go so you can get on home before it gets too dark."

"Yes, sir."

"Lock your doors, Bells."

Bella smiled at the reminder. She may have been 24 years old, but she would always be his little girl.

"Will do. I'll text you when I get home."

"And I'll get someone to reply like always." Charlie was still pining for the days of the rotary phone when it came to technology.

Bella laughed and said her farewells before tossing her phone into the seat next to her and starting up her beloved pickup, pulling the knob to turn on her headlights, and easing out of her parking space. She happily sang along to the classic rock radio station as she wove through the hills, enjoying the scenery as she slowed to make yet another turn on her way home.

Just after weaving through a particularly tricky horseshoe curve, Bella noticed a bright yellow Porsche something-or-other with a flat tire in a pull off and a man clad in black rummaging around in what was merely an excuse of a trunk. She grabbed her cell phone and sure enough, there was no reception. The internal debate to help or continue on her way buzzed through Bella's brain. Never one to abandon her fellow human in need, her decision was made almost instantly. With a deep sigh, she found the next available place to make a safe three-point turn and pulled up behind the disabled vehicle.

The gentleman bumped his head on the trunk lid when her truck sputtered to a stop with a creak and a groan behind him. Bella was pretty sure there was some profanity muttered as she watched him rub the back of his head before spinning around. In the glow of headlights, the man took on an ethereal glow, his black suit and tie a shadow against the crisp white of his shirt. In his hands, he held pieces of what looked like a jack but she could not quite be certain. He was tall, of that she was sure. His face remained just above the beams of her truck's headlights and therefore she could not clearly make out his features.

Bella climbed out of the truck, pepper spray hidden in one hand, four battery Maglite visible in the other. One could never be too careful, she had been told time and time again.

"Have a problem?" she inquired, keeping part of the truck between herself and the stranger.

"Flat tire," came the reply, tinged with disgust as he waved toward the vehicle in question. "Just the end of a perfect day." His tone belied it had been anything but.

"Need some help?"

"Well, unless you happen to have cell phone service to call a tow truck, a jack that isn't in pieces and a lug wrench, or a magic wand, I don't see how you can help me." He threw the two bars of metal he held into the trunk with a satisfying clunk before turning to face her.

"Don't think what I have will work on a Porsche."

"Yes, your vehicle is a bit more rustic, and I wouldn't want to cause more damage."

Bella's eyes blazed for a moment as she glared at the man who looked properly ashamed as soon as he had spoken.

"To my sister's car. This is my sister's car," he explained quickly. "More damage to my sister's car. Not your truck. Not sure anything could hurt that. But my sister is very protective of her car. Usually, I have to sign off in blood just to ride in it. I had a production meeting to attend in Seattle, and she didn't think my car was 'appropriate' so she forced me to take it and…"

Bella laughed at the quote marks he put around the word. She was rewarded with a chuckle that was warm and gracious. The man seemed to relax and took a deep breath.

"Just topped my day," he sighed. "Last minute, I get a has-to-be-face-to-face meeting in Seattle. That was an utter fiasco. Jandesica - yes that was her name and her only name - demanded we basically rewrite the Spanish Inquisition because, I quote, 'That killing of people was so mean!'" His voice took a higher pitch to imitate the vapid Jandesica.

"And then," he continued, "the entire debacle occurred when HR is interviewing a potential coworker. No, more than a coworker, a potential supervisor. The archival historian-in-residence co-ordinates the projects among the different units, and I missed the whole thing. It'll be my luck that he'll be a complete and utter waste of space and throw everything out of alignment at work. Be one of those who can't write their way out of a paper bag." He paused before running one hand through his hair. "Just make it worse on the rest of us."

A silence fell upon the two as Bella really had nothing to add and the man appeared to be utterly deflated from his tirade.

"I'm sure this means absolutely nothing to you. I do apologize," came a tired groan as he pulled off a pair of tortoiseshell glasses and scrubbed his face. "It has just been a very, very long day."

"We all have those." Bella smiled to herself, thinking that her day had been rather excellent.

"We've just interviewed some real winners lately. I don't know what Maggie's been thinking bringing them in. Surely there is someone better out there."

Bella tilted her head at the name but remained silent. She wondered if this was the missing co-worker Ms. Green had alluded to during her tour.

"It's not that far to where I work; I'll just walk down and call a tow truck," the man continued. "Thank you for stopping."

"I can't let you walk in the dark." The words escaped Bella's mouth before she had time to think.

"That's very kind of you but…"

"I insist."

"You don't have a very good sense of self-preservation, do you?"

"Nope. Just a can of pepper spray and three self-defense classes," Bella smiled, opening the driver's side door.

"Fair enough," he laughed, clambering into the passenger seat. "I work at Hands-On History." He motioned the direction Bella had originally traveled from.

The Chevrolet pick-up roared to life, and Bella cautiously pulled onto the road and headed off into the night.

"Been working there long?" Bella inquired curiously.

"Three years. Truly rewarding work."

"And they are hiring?"

"Just the one position right now, economy being what it is and all."

Bella nodded in understanding even if she was pretty sure he could not see her in the dark.

"If you could just pull up to the main building over there," he continued, pointing toward the administrative building. The same dark red brick office Bella had been interviewed in earlier in the afternoon.

In the glow of the parking lot lights, Bella had a much better view of the gentleman in need. His hair, frazzled as if hands had run through it countless times, stood at odd ends around his face, though she could not quite make out what color it was in the half light. He appeared to be just a little older than her and at least in profile, not bad looking.

"Again, thank you so much," the man stated, sounding ever so grateful for her assistance. He climbed out of the truck and fumbled in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a key card and ID on a black lanyard.

"Don't mention it." Bella smiled.

"I guess I should have introduced myself." He extended one hand across the bench seat as he stood in the doorway. "Edward Cullen."

"Very nice to meet you, Edward Cullen." Bella shook his hand, noticing that he did not do the I-am-the-man-I'll-take-it-easy-on-the-handshake-with-a-woman thing. She smiled broadly at this.

Edward closed the truck door with a solid thunk and turned toward the entryway before spinning around.

"I never got your name," he called.

"Bella Swan," she called over the low rumble of her truck. "The new archival historian-in-residence."

And with that, she drove away from the building and disappeared into the falling night.

~HOH~

**For my Evermore Experience readers, I have contributed part one of Liriope's back story to Mostly A Lurker's fundraiser. She is collecting funds for a service dog, a cause near and dear to my heart. You can contribute through 11/15/2011 at mostlyalurker dot blogspot dot com. I will be contributing a little something toward the Fandom Gives Back fundraiser as well. You can learn more about that at thefandomgivesback dot blogspot dot com.**

**I hope to post weekly, but we all know real life comes first. I am a mom, a wife, committee chair, and school volunteer. I do promise you this—I finish my stories.**

**Updates and other general ramblings can be found on Twitter. I'm dejeansmith**

**I look forward to hearing your thoughts, conjectures, and questions so leave me a message. I promise to respond to each and every review (as long as you have your PMs enabled!)**


	2. Chapter 2:What just hit me?

**Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! If I haven't responded yet, rest assured that if you have PMs enabled, I will be answering soon.**

**Thank you to Javamomma0921 for being my sounding board and good friend. I get stuck, she listens to me rant via Skype, and suddenly the ideas flow. Thank you.**

**~HOH~**

Chapter 2: What just hit me?

With a gaping mouth Edward stared into the rapidly cooling fall night, watching the bright red taillights of Bella's pickup fade into the darkness. A thousand thoughts raged through his mind. What were the chances that he would get a flat tire and that the first person to come by would be his future co-worker? And who would have believed he would have been so stupid to rant on and on about this future co-worker to them?

As Edward lightly pounded on his forehead with the heel of his hand he muttered "stupid, stupid, stupid."

He never heard the clicking of heels on pavement approach and jumped when he finally noticed a tiny body next to him.

"Jumpy, much, Bro?" a petite young woman chirped, holding her hand out expectantly.

"Didn't hear you approach, Alice," Edward grumbled, raising an eyebrow at the hand waving under his nose.

"Obviously. Keys? I have places to be." Alice looked around into the parking lot for her baby.

"Won't do you any good," he muttered, holding out the sparkly pink butterfly keychain.

"What did you do to my car?" she demanded, snatching the keys from him. Her eyes hastily searched the parking lot but no yellow Porsche could be found.

Edward would almost swear he heard her heartbeat accelerate at the countless thoughts that ran through Alice's mind as she tried to figure out just where her car was.

"I didn't do anything. It got a flat out on the main road. A woman gave me a ride here so I could call Triple A and get it fixed."

"You left my baby out in the cold! All alone? Edward, how could you?" Alice pouted as she fumbled through her pocketbook to get her phone out. "Damn it, no service."

"I didn't plan on it." Edward shoved his hands into his pockets, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "The damn jack was broken, and you don't have a lug wrench so I couldn't change the tire."

"Lung wrench?"

"Lug, Alice. Lug wrench. An L or X shaped looking thing?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, oh, that. A bit necessary to take lugs off of a car. An air wrench is better but I don't happen to have that Swiss Army knife attachment."

Alice shot her brother a withering look at his sarcasm.

"So what are you doing standing out here?" she demanded. "Get inside and call Triple A so they can come fix my car!"

"What a grand idea! So glad you were here to tell me the right way to do things," he spat sarcastically. Edward spun on his heel, his long legs leaving Alice far behind as he used his key card to enter the building.

A few minutes later, Edward was sitting at his desk hanging up the phone after placing the service call. He looked up to find a sheepish Alice standing in the doorway. He immediately turned away and began logging into his e-mail.

"Jasper said he'd come back and wait with me," she murmured gently.

"How kind of him." Edward refused to look over at his sister.

"Edward," she sighed before crossing the small office and dumping a few crumpled pieces of paper out of the chair opposite his desk before daintily sitting down.

"I have some work to catch up on, Alice. This hasn't been the best of days, and I'm not in the mood."

"I told him I'd wait with you. You know how he worries about me here after hours alone."

"Whatever." He made a few clicks with the mouse and sent some spam to its rightful place in the virtual trashcan.

"Edward…" Alice moaned, dragging out the syllables of his name. She never could stand being ignored, especially by her younger big brother.

"Alice? Hush." Edward made a zipping motion in front of his mouth before he went back to his e-mail. Without thinking, he ran one hand through his hair before reaching blindly for a stainless steel water bottle. He quickly drained it and set it back next to his telephone, secretly thankful he didn't dribbled down his shirt. That would have just been the cherry on top.

There, at the very bottom of the queue of e-mails, was the message he was looking for—the one announcing the position of archival historian had been offered and that Miss Swan had promised to give her answer on Monday. Attached was her vitae, and he promptly opened it, scanning Miss Swan's credentials and publications.

He was rather impressed with her qualifications and quickly clicked the link to her blog. A few moments later, he realized that she was more than just a pretty face. Miss Swan had a certain writing style that was both educational and engaging. Perhaps Maggie had made a wise decision when hiring someone so young and Edward was completely content to admit he was wrong which did not happen very often.

"If I didn't know better, I would swear you were looking at porn over there," Alice piped up.

Edward had forgotten completely that his sister was still in the room and threw a 'you know better' glare at her.

"Seriously," she continued, rising from her seat and approaching his desk. "You sit down all grumpy Gus and after just a few minutes, you are almost relieved."

He laughed in spite of himself at the way her face morphed from one extreme to the other as if imitating how he looked even if the after was slightly disturbing.

"I was reading Miss Swan's vitae and blog. If she takes the position, it will be a good thing. At least on paper," Edward explained, motioning toward his monitor.

"She seemed like a nice person when Maggie brought her around, but then, if she gave a total stranger a ride, she might not be too bright."

"She told me she had a can of pepper spray and a few self-defense classes under her belt before she'd let me in her truck." Edward was distracted as he spoke, devoting most of his energy to writing something down on a scrap of paper with a stubby pencil, his long fingers wrapped uncomfortably around the writing implement.

"Did she now? Well, I may have to rethink that opinion. It would be nice to have another woman on board."

"What do you mean? Half the people here are female!" Edward pulled open a desk drawer and quickly unwrapped a peppermint before popping it in his mouth.

"Sharing's caring, bro," Alice giggled, holding one hand out.

With a mock-grimace, Edward begrudgingly handed over one of his precious peppermints. He had a weakness for the treats and had them stashed everywhere he went just in case.

"I don't mean Tileland," Alice continued, referring to the forward, visible to the public offices that had much better flooring than the back research areas which were lovingly referred to as Linoleumland. Their friend and co-worker Emmett had come up with the names one night over darts and beers and it had stuck.

"Just overall," she added. "There are more men than women working on projects and perhaps she'll add some balance to the mix."

Edward grunted his reply before returning to his note writing.

"We should take her out to Mickey's her first Friday," she continued, already making plans.

"Yes, yes," he agreed, shutting down his computer and paying little if any mind to what she was saying.

"And maybe arrange for different team members to take her to lunch so we can each let her know what we cover."

"Knowledge is good." Edward continued to putter around his desk, only paying half attention to his sister. He sighed deeply, recognizing his sister's social organization skills were coming to the forefront and it would be best just to ride the wave as it crested.

Alice paused and looked at her brother, her hands on her hips. Edward continued to sort through the mail on his desk, tossing odd pages into the recycling bin next to his desk. She recognized the mental brush-off he was so adept at doing when he would rather be doing something else. Alice cocked one eyebrow before a plan struck her.

"And you could offer to take her out first."

"Uh-huh."

"Maybe go off property somewhere nice."

"Oh, sure."

"I'll ask Sweetie to arrange it."

"Whatever you say."

"Always the right answer."

Alice's phone pinged with an incoming text, and she quickly read the message.

"Jasper said the tow truck was at my car, and he was waiting with Buttercup until she gets new shoes. He'll come get me when they are done."

"I still can't believe you named your car," Edward scoffed, pulling a book off the shelves behind his desk and adding it to his stack of items to take home.

"Don't be mocking Princess Buttercwup." Alice had long loved The Princess Bride and when she purchased her first car the same color as the fair maiden's hair, she knew she had to give the Porsche a proper name. She had been greatly upset to discover someone had already laid claim to the license plate proclaiming "mawage."

"You're taking work home again?" she demanded a bit disbelievingly.

"Just reference materials."

"Geez, Edward, you really need to get out more. It's the weekend. Lighten up." She peered at the title of the book. "John Banister and his fellow 17th century cronies will still be around on Monday."

Edward refrained from replying and merely glared at his younger sister before adding another book to the pile. Alice sighed and threw her hands up in defeat.

"If you start up again, I'll make sure Brandon gets his next birthday clothes from Wal…" he began before being interrupted.

"Okay, okay. Have it your way. You're never going to meet anyone if you spend all your time either at work or at home with your nose in a book. Mom's already begun pestering me about giving Brandon a brother or sister, and she wants you to get busy on giving Brandon a cousin."

"I'll take that under advisement," Edward replied, indicating clearly that he was not going to change anytime soon. He began packing a beat up Jansport backpack with the materials he had pulled.

"God, Edward, didn't you get the leather satchel I had sent for your birthday?" Alice wrinkled up her nose at the decade old canvas bag.

"Yes, I did. And I use it for meetings with clients. For toting back and forth from work, this does just fine." Edward pulled the zipper shut and threw the bag onto his shoulder. He pushed his glasses up his nose and stared silently at his sister. "May I go home now or do you with to taunt me a second time?"

Alice gave a wan smile at the terrible French accent he chose to speak in. Edward did have a fondness for Monty Python and threw in random references to his favorite bits from time to time. She truly loved her brother, but Alice readily admitted he took some getting used to.

Although she was a bit biased, Alice believed Edward was a complete package: good looks, decent job, loyalty beyond belief and a rapid wit. Unfortunately, his razor-sharp mind often took leaps and bounds that left mere mortals far behind. When he knew something, he knew absolutely everything about it. If his knowledge base was lacking, he would throw himself into his research until he exhausted the subject, often at the expense of his friends and family. As a result, not many women were willing to play second fiddle to his educational passion. It was going to take a special person to understand and encourage this huge part of who Edward A. Cullen was.

"Jasper should be here in a few," Alice murmured softly. "I'll wait in the lobby."

"I'll walk you," Edward replied, completely oblivious to the thoughts running through is older sister.

The two stood side by side in the atrium just as a pair of headlights turned the corner into the parking lot.

"He's got good timing," Edward stated, nodding toward his brother-in-law's vehicle.

"Yes, he does," Alice smiled, indicating she meant more than just the ability to pick her up from work.

"TMI, Alice. TMI," he groaned. Edward had grown accustomed to his sister and brother-in-law's randy behavior at inopportune times but that did not mean he liked to think about it.

"You love me anyway, Eddie."

She giggled at the glare shot her at the nickname he despised.

"See you at Mom and Dad's for brunch on Sunday," she tittered before jumping into the waiting car.

Edward watched as his sister and brother-in-law exchanged a warm kiss in the dim light of the overhead bulb in Jasper's car. He sighed, happy for them and just a little sad for himself that such relationships were not on his radar.

He was half way to his car when his entire conversation with Alice in his office replayed in his mind, including him agreeing to have Maggie's personal assistant putting lunch with him on Miss Swan's schedule during her orientation. Edward came to a standstill; half disbelieving that Alice had tricked him so, half angry with himself for letting it happen.

"Damn little pixie," he muttered, angrily punching the unlock button on his key fob. "Just … damn."

~HOH~

Bella plugged her cellphone into the charging dock on her nightstand after sending a quick text to her dad to let him know she was home safe and sound. She pulled the clip from her ponytail and headed to the bathroom to change out of interview clothes. Moments later, she emerged in jeans and a fresh tee shirt and sighed contently at being out of the confines of more formal attire. She carefully hung up the borrowed pieces and placed the hanger on the doorknob to her closet.

"Honey! I'm home!" came a loud, obviously lowered voice accompanied by the slam of the front door.

"In here, love!" Bella giggled. This was the roommates' traditional greeting and it never grew old for either of them.

A ball cap covered head poked into the doorway.

"How'd it go?"

"They offered me the job!"

"Oh, B!"

Bella found herself engulfed in a huge hug from her friend.

"So when do you start?"

"Sit, sit!" Bella waved her arms toward the bed before folding her legs under her. She exhaled contently. "Angela, it was amazing!"

"It looked it. So tell me everything!" She grabbed a pillow and propped it up against the wall before leaning into it. "Don't leave a detail out."

Bella laughed and spent the next ten minutes telling about meeting Sweetheart Mobolade and Ms. Magenta Violetta Chartruse Green and the interview and the tour and then the job offer. She described in full detail everything from the colors in Sweetie's garb and how they complimented her ivory skin to Ms. Green's clipped speech to the overall feel of the teams Bella had been introduced.

"Wow!" Angela exclaimed. "You've had quite a day!" She grabbed her friend's arm and shook it excitedly. "I am so proud of you! So do you think you'll take it?"

"I'd be stupid not to," Bella shrugged. "I kept sneaking peeks at the offer every time I got stopped at a traffic light. It is very generous."

"My little girl is growing up!" She pretended to sniffle and wipe an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Thank you so much for the suit loan, by the way."

"Not a problem. You know that. Now that I wear chef whites every day, it's not like I need something like that. Did you stop off to tell your dad?"

Bella shook her head. "The tour ran me a little later than I had planned and so I decided to call him and just come home. That's when the second adventure of the day began"

Her stomach decided at that very moment to rumble.

"Bean dip!" both women exclaimed before heading to the kitchen with a giggle.

Tradition dictated that when one or both of the friends had accomplished something - whether it be finishing an exam, surviving a bad date, celebrating a good date, finding a lost twenty in a winter coat, whatever - that they pulled out the Velveeta and refried beans and enjoyed a completely unhealthy repast. A few minutes later, they sat face to face at the small table with a bag of tortilla chips and a bubbling hot pot of refried bean dip, giggling madly.

"You said something about the adventure continuing," Angela murmured, dipping a chip into the pot and pulling out a large bite of salty, cheesy goodness.

"Oh! On my way home, there was a man next to a car with a flat tire."

"Oh, Bella! You didn't." Angela knew her friend well enough to know she had more than likely stopped to help a stranger.

"I couldn't leave him there, Ange. It was getting dark and … "

Angela sighed loudly before heading to the fridge to get a drink. She pulled out a diet soda and motioned, silently asking if Bella wanted anything.

"Water, please."

"So, spill." Angela handed over a bottle of water and slid back into her seat.

"Before you go ballistic, it was someone from Hands-On."

"Was he wearing a company tee shirt or had a neon sign over his head or something that you knew this fact before you stopped?"

"No, Mom," Bella sighed. She had been fussed at by her friend for being too trusting in the past and knew what was coming.

"Well, it worked out in the end, I guess."

Bella blinked disbelievingly at her friend. Angela never had given in so quickly.

"So was he cute?" Angela inquired with mild curiosity.

"I guess so," Bella shrugged. "It was dark, and I really wasn't paying close attention. Not sure I'd even recognize him in light of day. He seemed okay. He was the team member missing when I went on the tour. Specialty's music history, I think."

"Ooh, a musician," she grinned.

"You're incorrigible." Bella smiled at her friend, poking her in the arm. "What'll Ben say?"

"Ben will say 'just because you're married, doesn't mean you can't look.'" Angela flashed her left hand with a modest but beautiful engagement ring on it.

"He didn't!" Bella grabbed the hand and admired the sparkle.

"He did!"

Angela proceeded to relay how Sargent Benjamin Cheney, proud member of the United States Marine Corps currently stationed in Yemen had arranged for his now-fiancée to receive a package at work while they Skyped during her lunchtime. He had actually gotten down on one knee and proposed as she opened the box. She, of course, had said yes and had been so excited that the batch of carrot cake muffins she had in the oven burned beyond repair and set off the fire alarm.

Bella was genuinely happy for her friend and listened intently, asking pertinent questions at just the right time. It was a little hard to believe that this man and woman she had known for the better part of ten years were going to finally get married.

"And now comes the favor asking part of the program," Angela stated, segueing into a new conversation.

"Oh, no. I don't like it when you get that look."

"What look?"

"That look."

"I don't have a look."

"Yeah, right. What do you need?"

"I sort of promised Ben I'd take another group of his soldier buddies out tonight. They're only in town until their connecting flight leaves on Monday."

Ben greatly cared for those soldiers he worked with and any time the men on leave were stuck in Seattle between flights while on their way home, he would ask Angela to make sure they felt welcome if no one else was available.

"And?"

Bella did not like one bit the glow in her friend's eyes. Going out with Ben's friends often translated into setting Bella up with a blind date. The score so far was eight dates, zero callbacks—not that Bella was disappointed. She just did not have much in common with any of the men she had been introduced to. Most were career soldiers and while she found that a completely admirable vocation, her own dream man was more of a thinker than a fighter.

"I need another girl so there are no fifth wheels."

"Ange, I don't know any of them," Bella whined. She hated being set up like this.

"They're good guys, Bel."

"I didn't say they weren't. I just hate tagging along with total strangers."

"There's only three this time. It'll be you, me and Leah."

With a deep sigh, Bella calmly got up and opened the pale pink bakery box that was sitting on the counter in front of the microwave. She turned to her friend and cocked one eyebrow after seeing the chocolate and whipped cream confection before her. Angel Cakes' chocolate mousse with amaretto cream was one of Bella's favorite treats and her friend knew it quite well.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Angela begged.

Bella silently nodded as she pulled out two spoons.

"You're the best, B. The absolute best."

And the two friends dug into the dessert with gusto, planning and laughing and remembering until every last bite was gone.

**~HOH~**

**There is still time to contribute to Mostly a lurker's fundraiser! If you are so compelled, please visit mostlyalurker dot blogspot dot com.**

**Hands-On History is my NaNoWriMo project so for now, there will continue to be weekly updates.**

**Let me know what you think! It's the fuel for writers' fires, you know…**


	3. Chapter 3:Dates you don't remember

**I own the storyline, another owns the characters (but you knew that—you're a smart cookie). I also own tickets to a midnight showing of BD. A very nice birthday present, indeed.**

**~HOH~**

Chapter 3: Dates you don't remember

Jake, Embry, and Quil ended up being pretty good guys. All three were from the same part of Oregon and had joined the military immediately after graduating high school. They had a long history together and had a comfort level that had only strengthened while serving abroad. Bella quickly felt like she was surrounded by brothers rather than out on a date and relaxed.

"Having a good time?" Angela asked, returning to the table with a pitcher of beer.

"Yes, thanks," Bella smiled. "Looks like Leah is, too." She motioned toward their friend who seemed to be rather taken with Jake as they slow danced.

"Would not be so disgustingly sweet if there actually was a slow song on," Quil muttered, grabbing a fresh mug and filling his glass.

"Oh, give him a break," Embry replied, motioning for his own refill. "He saved your life."

Angela and Bella gasped at this revelation, their eyes wide. They had met soldiers returning from war zones before but never had one admitted to being so close to mortal peril.

"It is true, ladies," Quil admitted, nodding his head solemnly. Then the two women saw a twinkle in his eyes and instantly began to doubt the seriousness of Embry's words.

"Jake there got himself assigned to two weeks KP because he would not rat us out when we were late back from liberty," Embry smiled.

Bella laughed with the others, especially when Angela smacked Embry in the arm, earning a pained 'OW!' in response. Over the top of her drink, she scanned the crowd casually. Across the bar, she saw Maggie and Sweetie sitting primly at a high table, drinks and a plate of potato skins in front of them. Sweetie waved with a big smile on her face and Bella nodded in acknowledgement.

Two teased and painted giggling barflies passed between them and the lights flashed as the song changed. When Bella looked back, not only were Maggie and Sweetie gone but the entire table was missing. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to wrap her brain around what she was not seeing.

"Something wrong, B?" Angela asked, placing one hand on her friend's arm.

Bella decided it was only her eyes playing tricks on her and shook her head before she went back to listening to the two men tell their stories. After about thirty minutes, Angela signaled toward the ladies room and Bella nodded. The two worked their way through the crowd and after a short wait, found themselves in the relative quiet of the bathroom.

"I am so glad you came out tonight," Angela called from inside a stall while Bella washed her hands.

"I am actually having a pretty good time," she admitted, turning off the water.

Bella looked into the mirror and gasped loudly as she saw the reflection of Maggie standing behind her. She stared blankly at the older woman who stood stoically, arms crossed over her chest as if not-so-patiently waiting her turn at the sink. Bella spun around to find no one there but the faint scent of the perfume Bella remembered in Maggie's office lingered. Now it was not only her eyes playing tricks on her but her olfactory nerves. Bella sighed and shook her head. Perhaps she was more tired than she thought.

Angela emerged from the stall, straightening her belt as she looked down. Upon approaching Bella, Angela quirked an eyebrow at her friend who had a most peculiar look on her face.

"Everything okay?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Um. I'm not sure?"

"Are you telling me this or asking me this?"

"Well…" Bella's voice trailed off as her friend gently pushed past her and washed her hands.

"You've had a very emotional day, Bella. It's normal to have a post-interview let down. Maybe we should go home. Does that sound good? We won't stay out too much longer. One more drink?"

"Okay."

"I do appreciate you doing this, though. I think the guys are all having a good time and Leah for sure seems like she is happy which is saying something. You know how pissy she gets at these things." Angela headed back toward their table, leaving Bella standing alone.

She shook her head as if to clear it and followed her friend back onto the noisy, crowded dance floor. Bella had no more than rounded the corner when she saw the gang standing next to the bar, placing their next orders. Again the lights flickered and when she looked up, Bella saw Sweetie with a bucket of peanuts in her lap sitting on a barstool next to Angela. She took one, cracked it open, tossed the nut into her mouth and primly chewed. Sweetie waved a greeting at Bella, flashing a broad, toothy grin.

Bella stopped in her tracks, unsure after seeing a woman before only for her to disappear in the blink of an eye. She hesitantly raised her hand to wave when someone bumped her from behind. Bella turned to see who it was and nodded at the gruff apology she received. When she turned back around toward her friends, Sweetie was gone.

"Bella? You look like you have seen a ghost," Angela whisper-shouted over the cacophony. "Are you sure you are feeling okay?"

"I think I am overtired, Ange. I keep seeing Sweetie and Maggie here in the bar and they disappear before I can focus completely on them."

Angela looked around the bar before turning toward her friend and sadly shook her head. Bella was one of her closest girlfriends and years of experience told her that the woman had probably thrown herself into preparing for this interview and was on the verge of emotional and physical collapse. An early night after the few relaxing beverages Bella had enjoyed would be just the ticket to put her back to rights.

"I don't see them, Bells. I am pretty sure a Nigerian albino would stick out in this crowd," Angela said sympathetically. "Maybe I need to take you home. You have been stressing over this job interview for weeks, and I should have just let you stay home and get some rest."

Bella was certain her friend was wondering if medical experts needed to be called in to assist and a small part of her wondered if that would not be a bad idea at all.

"What's shakin'?" Leah interrupted, plopping down on the barstool Bella would have sworn she saw the personal assistant sitting upon.

"I think Bella is ready to go home," Angela stated before checking out the crowd for the guys.

"But it's only a bit before midnight! The party is just getting started!" Leah insisted.

"Yeah, looked like you were getting it on with Jake quite nicely," Bella smiled apologetically. "I just think I'll just call a cab and go on home. I have got to go to my dad's tomorrow."

"I will take you home," Angela insisted, gathering up her stuff. "Let me go tell the guys. You wanna go wait outside and get some air?"

"That would be great," Bella smiled wanly. She waved her farewells and stepped out into the clean fall air. After shrugging on her jacket, she stood down the sidewalk opposite the valet parking crew who eyed her speculatively. She shook her head and they returned to their conversation, effectively ignoring her.

"Have a good time?" a voice behind her interrupted her thoughts.

Bella jumped before four hands gently secured her until she could regain her footing.

"There now," another voice soothed. "Nah-ting to be so frightened about."

The hands released her and Bella spun around to see Sweetie and Maggie smiling kindly at her.

"You _were_ in there!" she exclaimed.

"Well, of course, we were in there," Maggie clipped, straightening her gray Chanel suit which looked very out of place outside a mid-range bar. "You have interesting tastes in watering holes, Miss Swan."

"I didn't pick it," Bella replied peevishly.

"No worries. It was a test and you passed with flying colors."

"Test?"

Sweetie and Maggie both smiled broadly at Bella as they began to fade from her sight.

"Wait! What test? What for? Who?" Bella stepped toward the quickly dimming sight of the two women but by the time she reached them, they were completely gone.

"Fuck," Bella muttered, spinning on her heel and marching back to the door to wait for Angela. She stood there in the cool night air, her arms crossed, tapping one foot impatiently wondering just what the Hell was going on. Bella felt the beginnings of a migraine forming and clenched her eyes shut and rubbed her temples in an attempt to stave it off.

Just as Angela emerged from the building, the streetlights flickered ever so briefly and a strange sensation floated over Bella, as if she was climbing into a warm cozy bed at the end of a hard day. As quickly as it came upon her, the splitting headache disappeared, leaving not so much as a headache echo. A peaceful smile graced her lips, and she sighed contently as if everything in the world was set aright and the memory of seeing Sweetie and Maggie in the bar was nothing more than a fuzzy misrecollection.

"Good to go?" Angela asked, pulling on her jacket and fiddling with her keys as she approached her friend.

"Absolutely wonderful," Bella asserted. "Never better."

"Then let us go. I am exhausted."

The following Monday morning, Bella Swan officially accepted the position of archival historian-in-residence. She would never know that the announcement to the staff of Hands-On History had been posted in a blast e-mail a full hour before her phone call.

**~HOH~**

**Did you know you have only until November 15****th**** to contribute to Mostly a lurker's fundraiser? Deets at mostlyalurker dot blogspot dot com. I've contributed part of Liriope's back story and it's quite eye opening!**

**Did you know I'm an utter fail at responding to reviews? Yeah. Sorry. It will happen, though. NaNo has just taken every free minute of my writing (and some others as evidenced by the pile of laundry I completed this weekend)**

**I will be going out of town this weekend and not returning until late Monday so posting the next chapter may be delayed (unless you'd rather it went up on Friday but y'all might have something else to do…)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions of a sort

**Happy November 18****th****! In celebration of many things—Some movie premiere I went to early this morning, Mickey Mouse's birthday, my birthday (I'm a little younger than da mouse)…I bring you the next chapter! As a result, there will not be an update next Monday. More at the end….**

**I still only own this plotline.**

**~HOH~**

Chapter 4: Introductions of a sort

Bella Swan stood in the parking lot looking at the dark brick building that housed most of Hands-On History's offices. She straightened the dark blue wrap-around dress she had found just the day before when she had gone shopping with the gift card Charlie and Sue had given her to celebrate her first "real" job. It was a guaranteed classic piece, one that would continue to come back in style, the saleswoman had reassured her, which made the sale. Bella was not one to go with the trendy and new. She much preferred tried and true.

Bella watched as several people milled about, waving hello to others before entering the building, some dashing to catch up with someone. The sounds of 'what did you do this weekend' and 'how is the wife and kids' and other such friendly greetings floated on the air, giving Bella a sense of calm on her first day. People seemed to actually care for one another and a sense of camaraderie was quite evident.

Bella marched into the building and announced herself to the receptionist at the front desk, a fluffy blonde in a too tight pink angora sweater with a voice that rivaled fingernails on a dry erase board. Bella shuddered as the woman, who according to her name plate was named Jessica, turned to call back to Ms. Mobolade's desk to announce that the new archival historian-in-residence was present and ready for orientation.

Archival historian-in-residence. Bella liked the ring of that even though the name was slightly a misnomer as she would remain at her own rented home rather than living on the Hands-On History campus, but the title was impressive, as were the salary and benefits package. With a little extra care, Bella knew she could have her student loans paid off long before their due date.

She stood next to the receptionist's desk, surreptitiously shifting her weight from one leg to the other, clutching her portfolio like a security blanket as she waited. Inside the leather pouch was the newest project to come to Hands-On History. Not only was she starting her first day at work but the entire team would be winding up their prior assignments and jumping feet first into this new job. Bella fiddled with her pocketbook strap, something she rarely carried and felt self-conscious.

A group of two men and a woman walked in from the parking lot, tied up in their own conversations.

"I told you Mom was going to start on a second grandchild," the woman with short, spikey black hair accused, punching a tall man with a worn Jansport backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"Not my fault you started going goo-goo eyed over some baby crib," a warm voice teased back. "Oh, it's sooooo cute!" His voice changed to mimic a high pitched woman's voice.

"Jasper, tell your brother-in-law to leave me alone," the woman pouted, though her eyes belied a twinkling that she was really enjoying the teasing deep down under it all.

"Edward, leave your sister alone," the man named Jasper drawled with good humor.

Bella grinned internally at the family dynamic before her. As an only child, she had never experienced it but she had seen it in others and craved that kind of relationship in her life.

"Better, Alice?" Jasper continued, an indulgent smile gracing his lips.

"Not in the least," Alice pouted, earning chuckles from her companions.

"You might as well give up right now," Jessica snarled from behind her desk, her voice breaking through Bella's eavesdropping.

"I beg your pardon?" Bella inquired politely, turning back toward the receptionist.

"That's the Cullen's. Well, two of them are. The other married into the group. They keep to themselves." She sniffed and turned her head away. "Seems like none of us are good enough to associate with them."

Bella smiled tightly and nodded. She got the distinct impression that Jessica had tried flirting with one of the people before her and had gotten brutally shot down. Bella surreptitiously watched as the three crossed the lobby and headed for the elevators. The dark haired woman, whom Bella thought she remembered was named Alice, saw her and immediately crossed the lobby to greet her.

Jessica glared at the women standing before her before she realized she was supposed to be answering the buzzing phone and turned to take out her anger on the poor, unsuspecting repair person who happened to be on the line.

"Bella!" Alice cheered, her high heels clicking across the tile floor. "So good to see you again! I know you're going to love working here at Hands-On. Just love it!"

Bella smiled at the shorter woman, feeling her enthusiasm. It was so wonderful to be working with people that loved history as much as she did and the sense of welcome she was experiencing right then made her sure she had made the right choice.

Jasper and Edward nodded their hellos from across the lobby before returning to their conversation which consisted of seventeenth century martial music. His eyes darting over toward the young woman in a dark blue dress, Edward casually pressed the elevator call button before turning back toward Jasper.

"I will see you this afternoon!" Alice grinned before waving good-bye and joined her husband and brother.

Alice tilted her head and stared at her brother for a moment. The gaze caught his attention and he stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at her.

"What, Alice?" Edward asked. "Did I miss some shaving cream or something?"

"No," she smiled in a quite tone that only he and Jasper could hear. "But you did miss just a little drool right there."

"Drool? Over what?"

"You like our Miss Swan."

Edward stared at her incredulously. "We have exchanged fewer than five sentences, Alice. Please don't make it any more than it is."

"Perhaps." Alice turned slightly away from her brother and tapped her temple with one well-manicured finger, the age old sign that she had seen him do something and was going to remember it. "But I saw you checking her out when you were calling the elevator."

"Whatever, Alice," he sighed, already tired of the attempted set-up he could see on the horizon.

The three passed Sweetie as she emerged from the elevator, a tall gentleman of Asian descent following close behind her.

"Miss Swahn," Sweetie called with a welcoming smile. "Good to see you again." She motioned for the younger woman to follow her. "This is Eric Yorkie. He has been assigned to be your personal assistant. He knows the ins and outs of the computer processing system better than anyone other than me. You have any questions, you just ask him."

Jessica took that particular moment to choke on her water and coughed loudly, earning worried glances from Bella and Sweetie. Bella would have sworn she saw Eric flick his fingers at the overly-primped receptionist as if dismissing her from his presence before rolling his eyes behind his rhinestone encrusted cat-eyed glasses. She briefly wondered what the story between the two was.

"Shall we?" Sweetie demurred, pointing toward the door leading to the Human Resources department.

Bella smiled broadly and excitedly headed off for her first day at work with a joyful spring in her step.

Two and a half hours later, Bella would be found sitting at her new desk in her new office with her new ID badge secured on a new lanyard around her neck. Sweetie had processed all of Bella's paperwork with magical efficiency. Bella completely understood why the director of Hands-On History had hired the woman. She was utterly amazing.

"I will leave ya here with Eric," Sweetie smiled, nodding at them both before sauntering out of the office in a swirl of brown, orange, and red fabrics.

"Now," Eric announced, pulling out his clipboard and lowering his glasses on his nose. "You have a lunch appointment in an hour and this afternoon, a quick get to know you reception for your team. I have an order in with Angel Cakes Bakery for your meeting but that can be cancelled if you are watching that fine figure of yours or something."

He motioned up and down her body with the pencil in his hand before he looked down at her expectantly.

"Your predecessor, Lord love him, could not stand to have anything with added fat, sugar, dairy, gluten, and taste for that matter." Eric looked around as if to make sure no one was listening in before whispering, "He was allergic to it all he said. Mmmm-hmmmm."

Bella could not help bursting out laughing at the image before her and at the audacity of her new personal assistant.

"Angel Cakes Bakery will be fine," she smiled. "I am sure Angela will be thrilled to know we are using her."

"You know the owner?"

"She is my roommate."

"Well, then Miss Swan, you just might become my new best friend," Eric smiled, taking a perch on the side of her desk.

"Bella," she corrected automatically.

"That like ciao or aloha? Some other multi-meaning word?"

"No. I prefer to be called Bella."

Eric flipped up a few pages and read something.

"I have here Isabella M. Swan."

"I go by Bella."

He nodded wisely and made a few notations on his paper, accentuating it with a flourish.

"Gotcha. Okay. Anyhow, you have an hour to decompress before you have a lunch meeting with …"

A squawk from Eric's desk interrupted him, and he motioned for her to wait one minute before dashing off to his station.

Bella decided to go through the project list that had been given her to prepare for her afternoon get-to-know-you meeting with her team and completely lost track of time before a cautious knock at the door brought her back to the here and now.

"Come in," she called as she made another notation next to a project summary. Her eyes were still down as she wrote when she heard footsteps approach. A discrete cough brought her face up, and she saw a rather red-faced Edward Cullen standing before her.

"May I help you?" Bella inquired, carefully setting down her pen. "Dr. Cullen, right?"

"I am here to take you to lunch," he said solidly, as if reading from a card.

"Did you draw the short straw, Dr. Cullen?" she smiled kindly. It wasn't the first time she had been the new kid on the block and probably Maggie or Sweetie had arranged this, feeling sorry her no doubt.

Bella closed the manila envelope the project summaries were housed in and carefully straightened it on her desk. She could already feel the heat rising in her face.

For as long as she could remember, Bella had always been better at everything but oral communication. Writing, that was second nature. Speaking face-to-face was completely another issue. Especially with someone of the opposite sex and compound that with someone of the opposite sex that was even remotely good looking and the blood vessels swelled and she turned the color of strawberries.

"No, Miss Swan."

"Bella," she replied automatically.

Edward's face relaxed significantly, causing her to smile to herself. She realized he was rather handsome in a nerdy, scattered sort of way and felt another wave of flush float over her of a completely different nature.

"I was going to thank you for rescuing Buttercup and me and my sister …" Bella was certain she heard him mutter 'damn meddling' before the word _sister_. "Alice decided taking you out to lunch your first day here would be a good idea. Maggie got wind of it and gave me permission to put it on my p-card, so if you're worried about paying, it's taken care of," he added quickly.

Bella thought for a moment. This reeked of a set up but she was pretty sure Mr. Cullen was no more interested in calling this a date than she was and it had been a long time since her 6 am bowl of oatmeal. With a nod, she gathered her things and stood.

Eric suddenly appeared at the door with a smile.

"You two have reservations at Laissez-Faire and are not expected back until two," he announced before spinning on his heel and returning to his desk.

"Well, I guess we have been told," Bella giggled, earning a smile from Edward.

"I guess we have."

Edward escorted Bella out of the building, placing one hand on the small of her back as he guided her through the halls. A quick jolt ran up his arm as if he was shocked by static electricity the instant he touched her.

"Must be the weather," he muttered before turning his attention back to the woman beside him as they exited the building and headed toward his car.

~HOH~

Thirty minutes into their lunch, Bella and Edward had managed to double their prior five sentences to each other. Barely. Most of the conversation had revolved around if the other had eaten at Laissez-Faire before and what looked good. Bella glared as the server spoke directly to Edward and to a spot high above her head, earning a peek of a smile from her dining companion but that was the only reaction from him she saw. The rest of the time, the two sat across from each other, almost afraid to look at the other.

Water glasses sporting thin slices of oranges that had been carefully seeded seemed so much more interesting than eye to eye contact between the two.

Bella got the distinct impression that Edward had been tricked into taking her to lunch and truly wished there was some way she could put him at ease. For his own part, Edward had no idea what to say to his new boss. He had not covered proper male-female discussions when the female was your superior while at the university and his on-the-job experiences were few and far between.

Bella thought back to earlier in the day when she had read over the dossier Eric had provided on one Dr. Edward Cullen in an effort to find something to talk about. She knew that he had a sharp mind when it came to all things musical. While she loved a variety of music genres, she was a bit intimidated by talking shop with an expert.

What was not documented in his file was Edward's lack of interpersonal skills. While Bella thought it was her own inability to carry a conversation, Edward was just as responsible as her. In fact, Edward was not the best conversationalist and often went entire days without putting together more than a dozen words with his co-workers. He, frankly, preferred to sit in his office and delve further into the music of an era, what made the composers create such masterpieces and the motivations of changing styles. He left the schmoozing to his superiors and spent his time and attention to be making sure the details he provided were as accurate as possible.

As a rule, Bella was only slightly more sociable, enjoying the company of good friends but only in groups. When it came to one-on-one conversations, she often floundered. She found herself gasping for breath, figuratively, at that particular moment, not knowing what she should say. Add to the mix a person she had met only twice before and for a grand total of 25 minutes and Bella was completely flustered.

Their stilted conversation was interrupted by the first few notes of Indiana Jones' theme song. Bella scrambled for her bag and pulled out her cell phone, muttering a dire death threat to someone named Emmett. She muted her phone and apologetically put it back.

"You don't strike me as an Indiana Jones fan," Edward said, suddenly turning red about the ears.

"I find John Williams' scores quite enjoyable," Bella shrugged. "I'm not an expert, but I know what I like. Unfortunately, I have a friend that loves to play with my phone."

"I know the feeling," he agreed, leaning toward the table as if revealing state secrets. "Every now and then, Alice programs my contacts list with bubble gum pop artists. Once, every time Esme called, I was subjected to Justin Bieber. I think she does it to get even for all the times I stole her Barbie dolls as a child."

Upon this revelation, Edward felt his own face flush in embarrassment and avoided making eye contact with Bella while he played with his knife. She thought it was rather endearing the way his cheeks reddened at the retelling.

"You, too? Emmett once set my mom's ringtone to Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_, which if you knew Renee is pretty funny."

Edward's face lit up with a broad smile and for just a brief moment, the two felt like they might have something in common outside their academic interests. Bella and Edward minutely relaxed in their seats.

"This Emmett is your boyfriend?" he asked after a few minutes. Edward instantly wanted to kick himself for asking. They were co-workers, not close friends, and he had no right to ask such a deeply personal question. A large part of him wondered just why he wanted to know the answer to this question. It was not as if he was going to ask her out on a date or anything.

"Oh, God, no. Just … no." Bella smiled warmly, thinking about her dear friend. She never had any romantic feelings about the big lug but deeply loved the man as a brother she never had.

"Never thought that was a common name. We have someone named Emmett that subcontracts with us from time to time. His wife, Rosalie, is in charge of the automotive section."

"McCarty?" Bella perked up. Emmett had been one of her good friends in undergrad and she had even been invited to his wedding a few years before.

"One and the same."

"Oh, we go way back." She smiled broadly. "Just as friends." She added quickly.

Bella wondered briefly why she was so adamant on being just a friend with Emmett. Anyone who knew the big lug knew that he was completely smitten with his wife and would never stray but for some unknown reason, she wanted Edward to know that she had no interest in Emmett other than friendship.

"Well, that's good."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think my sister is planning an outing for Friday after work with you as the guest of honor."

Edward smiled comfortingly at Bella's cringe.

"I don't like being the center of attention," she explained.

"Well, with Emmett and Alice around, you won't be," he promised.

"I hope not."

"I will make sure of it."

Edward leaned over the table and gave her a reassuring smile before picking up a fork and starting to eat his lunch.

Across the restaurant in a darkened corner, two women stood, watching intently the couple as Bella and Edward settled into their lunch. No one seemed to notice the two women and in fact, the servers seemed to be blind to their presence, though no one came within three paces of their locale.

"Looks promising," Sweetie murmured, waving one hand toward Bella and Edward as they ate.

The two had greatly relaxed and chatted amicably back and forth as they enjoyed their lunchtime repast.

"Mayhaps," Maggie replied, her eyes drinking in every movement, every facial tic, every word of the young couple. "But we can't inflate something that's not there. If there is no spark between the two, this won't work."

"Yah said Dr. Cullen was perfect for it."

"In a lot of ways. His drive. His looks. His personality. His intelligence. Complete matches."

"Ahnd Miss Swan?"

"She matches as well. Her drive. Her looks. Her personality. Her intelligence."

"Then will she be receptive to his drive, looks, personality, intelligence? And he to her?"

"Only time will tell on that. I haven't been watching her for a year as I have our Dr. Cullen. She may be attracted to big and dumb types, though I don't think so."

Maggie grabbed a drink off of the tray of a passing server and sipped the frothy pink concoction with gusto.

"Do we have that much time?" Sweetie inquired, leaning back against the wall and folding her arms across her chest.

"We have all the time in the world." Maggie smiled broadly as she brought the glass back to her lips. "Marie Cigno and Anthony Masen have nothing but time. Though the best window of success is coming soon."

"Are you up to doing this?"

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

Sweetie shrugged before looking back at the table where Edward and Bella sat.

"I don' know. Messin' with the time, that can be horribly wrong."

"And righting a wrong that is two centuries old is well worth the risk." Maggie watched Edward and Bella as they continued with their meal, the earlier discomfort quickly forgotten. "And we may finally be rid of him."

Sweetie reluctantly nodded her head. She would give Maggie credit; it would be a sin against humanity to not try to eradicate an evil if one had the means, regardless of the costs.

"They are rather sweet together, do not you think?" Maggie murmured, draining her glass and setting it on the table nearest them. "A little geek love. Maybe a little help?" She looked expectantly at her friend.

"You know I do not do that," Sweetie grumbled, crossing her arms. "I can manipulate other emotions but affairs of the heart, I leave alone. Too messy."

"Then maybe a little lowering of the guard? A little throw caution to the wind? A little willing to take a step toward instead of a step backward?" Maggie accentuated her questions with a little dance reminiscent of a rhumba, earning a broad roll of the eyes from her friend.

Sweetie sighed and fiddled with a thick rope of white hair that had fallen from her under her headdress before tucking it under the batik patterned fabric.

"You are quite demanding, ya know?" Sweetie hissed.

"That's because I am the boss," Maggie teased.

"Wiccan," she muttered.

Before Maggie could retort to the teasing insult, Bella and Edward stood to leave. He remained a respectful pace behind her as they wove through the tables on their way to the door. Bella suddenly stopped. Edward caught himself just before plowing over her, steadying himself by gripping her by the arms.

"Everything okay?" he asked, quickly releasing her.

"I … I think so." Bella stared directly into the corner where Maggie and Sweetie stood, watching her intently. Deciding there was nothing out of the ordinary, Bella quickly shook her head and continued on her way out the door.

"Very interesting," Maggie murmured more to herself than to her compatriot. "Very interesting indeed."

**~HOH~**

**Before I get evil reviews about Sweetie teasing Maggie about being a Wiccan, there's a reason she said it. If you want to know, tell me in a PM or review and I'll spoil it. If not, please have faith. And don't string me up just yet.**

**Thank you everyone who contributed to MAL's fundraiser.**

**For the FGB compilation, I'm submitting a cut down version of my 2009 NaNoWriMo story. It's not fan fiction, but the main character has a lot of characteristics I later turned into Liriope from Evermore Experience so I thought my readers might like that.**

**FGB is also now doing a quickie auction. I have offered two one shots or outtakes to the 2 highest bidders (1 each). Bidding ends midnight 11/19 so go check out some of the other fine offerings!**

**And last but not least, I have company coming to MY house this Thanksgiving (in 18 years of marriage, I've spent 1 major holiday in my own home—this is HUGE to me). I hope to have the next chapter up a week from Monday but it may be a little later. Blame it on them, blame it on the tryptophan coma we'll all be in.**

**Thank you for reading! I love to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet your team, Bella

**Ms. Meyer owns the characters; I own the world of Hands-On History.**

~HOH~

Chapter 5: Meet your team, Bella

Bella scratched at her head with the eraser end of her number 2 pencil as she perused the biographical notes on her reports. While she had been introduced to everyone except Dr. Cullen at the end of her final interview, in just a few minutes, she was going to lead her first staff meeting. She was simultaneously thrilled and terrified.

"Conference room three is ready for your meeting, Miss Swan," Eric chimed, checking a few things off on his clipboard. "Angel Cakes has delivered, coffee and beverages are ready, and your reports are awaiting your divine presence."

"Eric," Bella replied warningly.

"Bellllll-a!" he conceded with a smile. "Now you go work it, girl."

Bella laughed at the confidence in her talents Eric seemed to have. His attitude was certainly contagious and she felt just a little braver after the blinding smile he gave her.

With a self-assured smile, Bella grabbed the stack of manila folders and a legal pad before heading down to conference room three. True to Eric's word, most of her team was waiting for her. Bella beamed. She appreciated punctuality and the fact that everyone was in attendance early before having met with her for any extended amount of time, gave Bella grand feeling about the potential of her team.

Bella noticed one lone empty chair. She quickly ran through the list of her team to determine who was absent.

While she did not have a photographic memory, Bella did have a propensity for remembering minute details. Around the table, she saw Dr. Edward Cullen, music. He had written his dissertation dissecting the phenomenon surrounding Trans-Siberian Orchestra, The Canadian Brass, and Mannheim Steamroller and their respective successes in bringing classical music to the masses. The abstract had been a fascinating read and as Bella's own opinion closely aligned with his thesis, she had ordered from UMI a copy of her own.

Dr. Jasper Whitlock, military history, sat to Edward's left. His primary focus was the Civil War but he was well versed in any and all military skirmishes as well as the psychology behind the militia mindset. Frankly, Bella had shuddered when she read his dissertation abstract. The war machine both literal and figurative was something she would have nightmares over if she read much more so she decided the few sentences was quite enough for her.

Dr. Whitlock's wife, Mrs. Alice Whitlock, fashion and attire, leaned over and whispered something in his ear, earning a squeeze of the hand and a warm smile. Bella had long wondered how successful married couples working together could be but after a look into the personnel files she had been given, the two had received nothing but glowing reports. Alice was world-renown for being able to recreate any form of dress, often by hand and without a pattern. Eric had placed a small Post-it note with a warning that she often took co-workers under her wing and 'freed them from being wardrobe victims.'

Next came Dr. Rosalie McCarty, transportation and engineering. Bella had known her for several years and was certain Rose's ability to break down not only vehicles but their driving force whether by foot, animal or carbon-based fuel would bring another level to the team's reports.

She then realized that it was Mr. Michael Newton that was absent.

She glanced at the clock over the door and gave a nervous smile to the expectant faces watching her.

Outside the conference room, Bella heard a door slam and then the sounds of someone slowly saunter down the hall. Through the conference room entry a pudgy, stout gentleman appeared resplendent in frat boy khakis and pale blue long sleeve oxford. Bella was not sure if the clothes were rumpled or if it was the body underneath. She shuddered at the image that went through her brain.

"Sorry," the man muttered, ducking his head in a half apology, though Bella had the distinct feeling he truly was not.

Mr. Michael Newton, self-proclaimed expert in agriculture, aquaculture, and wildlife. His rather brief dossier claimed extensive knowledge in all things in the great outdoors both domesticated and wild. Frankly, Bella had found herself quite disturbed at his Master's thesis summary as she was not really interested in the breeding history of the Northwest Tree Octopus. She had Googled the beast and had an overwhelming feeling she was going to be doing a lot of verification and editing for anything she received from Mr. Newton.

For a fleeting moment, Bella felt a little intimidated with the brainpower surrounding her, Mr. Newton notwithstanding, but she took a deep breath and gathered up her faith in her own talents.

"I want to thank everyone for meeting with me today," Bella smiled, setting down the manila folders and taking a seat. "Let us start with introductions and then I will lay out my plan for our team and then we can dive into the new project that has come before us."

Bella looked expectantly at Mr. Newton who sat to her immediate right. He gazed up at her with a combination of puppy dog-like adoration and a smirk. She instantly shuffled back just a half-step. Something about him was unsettling and until Bella could figure out just what it was, she felt better being a little more closed.

"Mike Newton," he began in what she was sure he thought was a smooth, sexy tone. "Newton's the name, wild in the fields is my game."

Bella blinked rapidly in an attempt to avoid rolling her eyes. The mask of professionalism fell back over her and she nodded in greeting before shifting her gaze to Dr. McCarty.

"Rosalie McCarty. I research the engineering developments and the history of transportation for any given time period," Rosalie replied crisply before a warm smile broke her face. "Good to see you again, Bella."

"Good to see you, Rose. Em good?"

"As always. Depending upon the time period of the next assignment, he will be around."

"I think we can always use an architect, especially with our investigation focusing on a specific house that seems to be a combination of time periods," Bella smiled.

"I'll be sure to have him contact your PA."

"Wonderful." Bella's eyes shifted to the next seat.

"Alice Whitlock. Fashion and fabrics. If they wore it, produced it, imported it, and traded it, I can provide everything you need to know."

"Impressive."

She pointedly ignored the scoffing cough that came from her right. Apparently Mr. Newton disagreed with her assessment.

"Jasper Whitlock. My passion is military history, particularly strategies and the psychology behind the battles."

Bella nodded in understanding before turning toward Edward.

"And you, Dr. Cullen?" she smiled encouragingly.

"Edward Cullen. Music, theory, compositions, and the social implications therein."

"Excellent. As you know, I am Bella Swan. My specialties are creative writing, archival management, and historical research. I … "

"Couldn't make up your mind in school?" Mike grinned, trying to make a joke but only he found any amusement in his question. He shrunk back in his seat under the icy glare of more than one of his co-workers. "It was just a joke," he muttered.

"No, Mr. Newton," Bella replied with a quiet, deadly calm. "I had in mind exactly what I wanted to do upon graduation and here I am."

Bella's brown eyes stared into Newton's pale blue ones, silently daring him to continue. He wisely kept his mouth shut.

"As I was saying …" Bella cast a quick glare at Mr. Newton to imply the unspoken 'before I was interrupted,' "our new assignment is to investigate the Masen estate and to uncover just what happened to the last descendants to reside in the home."

Bella handed out individual folders to each member of the team.

"We will be recreating everything virtually and presenting the Masen Foundation our findings as quickly as possible so that next summer, they can reveal the estate in its former glory for the anniversary of the disappearance of Anthony Masen and his bride Marie Cigno. If you will check page one, please."

The light ruffle of papers filled the room as everyone eyed the printouts before them.

"The estate of Mr. Masen has long supported the arts in Washington and wishes for Hands-On History to put an end to the question of what happened in 1790 before they open the newly renovated estate which will house the Anthony and Marie Masen School of Music."

"But we are researchers, not mystery sleuths," Mike muttered, tapping his pencil on the folder before him.

"I believe they are one and the same, Mr. Newton," Bella replied coolly. She already was developing a rather healthy dislike for this man. She loved a good challenge and like a bulldog would latch on to a challenge with all that she had and would not let go until she had solved it to her own personal satisfaction.

Mike threw up his hands as if in defeat and waved them before him.

"I would like all of you to work this week on determining what outside information you are going to need. If you could write up an outline of the path you plan to take and get it to me by Friday, I would greatly appreciate it. The Masen Foundation has graciously agreed to allow us access to the entire estate, grounds, libraries, everything once we have a plan of action in place. I want to have in play our plan of attack before we step onto the property so we can use our time as wisely as possible."

"And what are you going to do during this?" Mike interrupted.

Edward rolled his eyes, unable to take Mike's disrespect any more.

"Perhaps she will do what an archival historian-in-residence is supposed to do and organize our findings so all we are tied down to do is the research," Edward gritted. "Ever think of that?"

"Just because you had lunch with her, do not think you know everything, Cullen," Mike muttered. "Brown nosing, self-righteous…"

Apparently Mr. Newton had no filter or just did not realize that he was saying his thoughts aloud.

"And do not think that just because Jessica did not get the job that you can make Bella's life miserable," Rosalie stated with a cool calmness that made Bella shiver. She was so glad Rose was on her side.

"I … I … never …" Mike stuttered, unable to finish.

"Whatever," Rosalie muttered, waving him off.

"So we will take our assignments and report to you our findings by week's end so you can report to the powers that be over at the Masen Foundation," Alice said in clarification.

Bella realized Alice was a natural peace maker and had found a way to re-centralize the discussions so that they could move forward. For this, she was eternally grateful.

"Exactly."

"And Anthony Masen and Marie Masen disappeared when?"

"1790, though from some of my early perusals of the documents, the area was caught in almost a time warp—the inhabitants behaved more like those a century earlier in the east."

"Is that a clinical term?" Jasper interjected, a teasing smile gracing his lips.

"Time warp? Yes. It's just a step to the left."

"Oh, God," Alice groaned, knowing full well she was going to be humming the earworm all day long.

Edward smiled broadly, relaxing significantly in his seat as he tipped his head toward Bella who rewarded him with a grin.

"My office is always open if you wish to discuss your findings," Bella stated, making eye contact with each member of the team.

"Oooh!" Mike grinned lasciviously.

Bella paused, turned in her chair and angrily eyed at him.

"Mr. Newton. I understand the team has been without leadership for quite a while. I understand that I am younger, fresh out of graduate school. I know that you have issues with women in charge and frankly, I do not give a damn. I am now the archival historian-in-residence and if you wish to remain on this team or in Hands-On History's employ, you will think before you speak and treat absolutely everyone with respect. Am I clear?"

"But…" Mike's face flushed bright red and his eyes screwed up as he fought with glaring at her.

"Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." His voice was barely more than a whispered hiss.

"Excellent." Bella pulled back, her features softening significantly. "Now, my roommate owns Angel Cakes and I know we have refreshments so I say we enjoy the fruits of her labors."

The general consensus was that of agreement, even from Mr. Newton and soon the team was sitting around enjoying the treats.

~HOH~

"Kudos to you, Miss Swan," Rosalie smiled as she helped box up the remains of the Angel Cakes goodies after the others had vacated the room—Mr. Newton being the first to depart which was of no surprise to those present.

"For what? And what's this Miss Swan bit?" Bella asked, pouring a half cup of coffee into her travel mug.

"Just giving you a little grief," she teased, lightly hip checking her friend before turning back to the task at hand.

"For putting Mike Newton in his place," Rosalie continued. "He did an absolutely bang-up job on a project right after he was hired and they took him off probation and …"

"And has been resting on his laurels ever since?"

"Absolutely."

Bella sighed. She knew the type. The type that once they gained their profession's equivalent of tenure slacked off and never applied the drive that had gotten them to that position. She hoped and prayed she would never lose her passion for her life's path. There was just so much to learn and so much to experience.

"And his fiancée applied for your position. She couldn't write a summary any more than I could fit into a size two." Rosalie motioned toward her own curvy body. She was by no means a large woman but certain attributes could not be cramped into that size without removal which would greatly upset her beloved Emmett.

"So why did she apply?"

"Same old same old—Em and I sometimes work together, Jasper and Alice work together. Mike thought it would be perfect to have is little Jessie-Poo." Rosalie made a gagging noise that made Bella giggle.

"We'd been so long without a team leader, he thought they would be ready to hire anyone. In this market to go almost a year without a hire for a vacant position, unheard of. I think Mike thought HOH would be desperate and put anyone with half a brain into the slot. Maggie's more discerning than that."

Bella nodded. Her brief meeting with the head of human resources had had quite an impression and she knew the esteemed Ms. Green was a sharp individual who did not put up with sub-par performances.

"Why is Mike allowed to continue here if he isn't pulling his weight?"

"We're not sure. I think it's because they just don't have enough good reasons to fire him. You can do a piss poor job but still get the work done and float along under the radar. And with no one doing performance reviews, there really isn't a whole lot of documentation. All I know is if I worked with Em every day, all day, I would go nuts," she continued. "And you know how much we love each other. Jasper and Alice have offices on different floors just to prevent the overload."

"Wait—Jessie-Poo? Jessica? The receptionist?"

"One and the same."

Bella's face held every bit of disbelief that she felt.

"Isn't she overqualified for the receptionist position?" Bella inquired gently.

"More like drastically under qualified for archival historian-in-residence."

Bella blinked in amazement.

"Drastically," Rosalie repeated. "Not much up there." She tapped her temple with one well-manicured finger. "At. All."

Her face cracked into a wide grin. "Not like the archival historian-in-residence we have managed to hire."

"I'll do my best," Bella smiled gathering her belongings.

"You'll do more than that, Bella. You'll be perfect."

~HOH~

**Yes, there is such a thing as the Tree Octopus. At least on the Internet and you know if you find it via Google, it has to be true, right? *VBG***

**Thank you, TLammy and Marijee for your bids on the FGB auction! Thanks to them, there will be two additional chapters for Evermore Experience in the works!**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I've had a fabulous birthday beginning with a midnight movie with friends and it will conclude with two concerts in December (Trans-Siberian Orchestra and Straight No Chaser!). Makes getting older even better when you can celebrate for over a month.**

**Unfortunately, life will be getting more hectic, and I don't know if I'll be able to keep up the weekly updates (but I will try!).**

**Regardless, once FFn gets its act together, I will be responding to all of your wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate each and every one.**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting the all clear

**I don't own the characters, I just play with them historically. I do own a tee shirt that has the chemical symbols for Barium, Cobalt, and Nitrogen (Ba Co N).**

**~HOH~**

Chapter 6: Getting the All Clear

The week flew by. As her first order of business, Bella scheduled a quick staff meeting daily in order to gather feedback from the team, to assess their progress, and to bounce ideas off of each other. For the most part, it was well received, and Bella was excited at the interchange of ideas. Quite often, no sooner had one person announced their findings did someone else start jotting down notes of something to research or verify. It was something to behold and made Bella's researcher's heart swell with joy.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward all had an almost eerie sense of symbiosis going on. Each was highly intelligent and extremely motivated, but they carried out their tasks with a sense of working together rather than competition. Individual talents complemented rather than contended and the information gathered was building at an amazing rate. Bella verbally praised the responsible parties and jotted down progress reports to keep in their individual records so when annual evaluations came around, she could pull up pertinent facts to include.

What had originally intended to be under an hour meetings grew into sometimes half a day discussions with laptops open, the Internet scoured and reference materials requested via inter-library loan. Under Bella's leadership, the team was working together to solve whatever they could before the visit to Masen Manor the following weekend.

Well … most of the team. One member lagged behind in enthusiasm for the project.

"I promise we won't be doing this forever," she had smiled placating the lone dissenter. "This is just until our visit to the Masen Estate so I can formulate our presentation to the foundation in the most accurate way possible. The faster we get that done, the faster our daily meetings end."

With a grumble a folder was carelessly shoved into her hands before its creator headed over to the snack table to inspect the sugary goodness hidden in pale pink cardboard boxes, eschewing the bowl of fresh fruit as if it carried the plague.

Stifling a disheartened sigh, Bella looked into the manila folder with Mr. Newton's contribution to the project—all ¾ of a page of it. Double spaced and in 18 point letters. She was not amused and a mildly restrained glare relayed her feelings.

"May I speak to you in my office, Mr. Newton?" Bella inquired coolly.

Without waiting for a response, Bella spun on her heel and marched down the hall, past Eric's empty desk, to her office and stood behind her desk, waiting for Michael to follow.

"You wanted to speak to me boss?" he demanded with barely veiled civility. Mike moved to close the door.

"Leave the door open, please," she ordered calmly. Eric was running an errand and the last thing she wanted to happen was her and Mike talking behind closed doors with no witnesses. "Mr. Newton, do you enjoy your job here at Hands-On History?" Bella asked quietly.

"It's one of the best ones I've ever had," he shrugged, tightening his grip on the napkin-wrapped package in his hands as if he feared she would whisk them away.

"And the Masen project interests you?"

"It's a'right." His blue eyes stared at her blankly.

Bella cringed internally at the drawling out of his words. Mike's entire being, from his body language to his lackadaisical attitude, grated on her nerves. She hoped she was maintaining at least a modicum of professionalism.

"Do you think, perhaps, that it would be prudent to actually read what your assignment was before submitting a findings report?" she continued in the same calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Mike cocked his head questioningly as if hearing her words in another language.

Bella picked up the piece of paper he had thrust at her just a few minutes before and began to read aloud.

"Western hemlock. Orca. American goldfinch. Steelhead trout."

She looked up at him expectantly.

"What?" he demanded, shuffling from foot to foot, belying the fact that he really would rather be anywhere else than alone with her in her office.

"Your assignment was to recreate the gardens of the Masen Estate, not report on the state tree, mammal, bird, and fish for the state of Washington."

Thank heaven for elementary state history, Bella ruminated. Had she spent all of her time in Arizona growing up, she never would have understood what the bullet pointed entries meant. That did not explain the half effort Mike had given his task, but it did at least show he could find rudimentary information if given enough time. The problem was, they did not have unlimited time.

He stared silently at her, blinking furiously. His normally pale skin slowly reddened in splotches, starting at his neck and rising over his jowls and up to his ears. Mike's mouth opened and closed silently, reminding Bella of a large-mouthed bass, gasping for air.

Bella began to wonder if he had a nervous tic, was close to a seizure, or merely struck dumb.

Without a word, he snatched the report from her hand, nearly giving her a paper cut in the exchange, before he slunk back to his office after the very private, very benign reprimand. He would not be seen for the rest of the day, though it could be argued no one saw a difference in their productivity levels.

With a deep sigh, she flopped into her chair and threw her head into her hands. As her fingers clutched at her hair, Bella shook her head back and forth at the memory of the half-assed job Mr. Michael Newton had tried to pass off on her. She quickly opened the word processing program on her computer and wrote up a report on what had happened in order to add it to his employee record. Her supervisor for her graduate assistantship had once impressed upon her to document everything when it came her time to lead. The good, the bad, and the ugly needed to be chronicled so that when the time came, a historical record would be in place to prove or disprove any accusation.

Bella's fingers flew across the keyboard as she factually reported the altercation. She paused and reread what she had written, adding a line here and deleting a word or two there. When she was pleased that the document was nothing more than a retelling of events and no pejorative words or phrases were used, she saved the file and turned her mind away from Mr. Michael Newton and back to the mystery of Anthony Masen and Marie Cigno Masen.

Bella sat at her desk flipping through the thin volume of information provided by the Masen Estate. Volume was actually quite the misnomer as it was more of a pamphlet, numbering only 20 pages in length. Every few minutes, she wrote something down on a legal pad. One time it would be a question to ask one of the members of her team while the next it was something to inquire of the estate's coordinator about the team's impending visit to the property. An hour into her endeavor and she had three pages of notes. It appeared that for every one question she answered, two more found their way into her mind.

"So how has the first week gone?" a voice interrupted Bella's ruminations.

Bella looked up to find Maggie standing in her doorway, leaning against the jamb, arms crossed over her chest. For the briefest moment, she felt as if Maggie were staring completely through her, peering into her very soul. It was a bit unnerving, to be honest, and Bella wished the steel gray eyes were gazing at someone other than herself.

"It's been …" Bella paused, unsure if she should answer honestly or stretch the truth.

"Before you complete that thought," Maggie said with a thin, though not unfriendly, smile, "do realize I much prefer the truth to any fabrication."

Well that put a kink in the line, Bella internally sighed. She pondered for a moment just how to answer.

"For the most part, it has been fabulous. The team is exceptional, and I cannot wait to unravel this mystery. The disappearance of Anthony and Marie has completely captivated me. From the looks of it, Mr. Masen was about to present a new composition to his sponsors in the east. He had only been married a few weeks, and he and his bride, Marie, were preparing to come to Chicago for their honeymoon and to perform at a small venue called Volturi Hall."

Bella held up the small volume the Masen Foundation had provided.

"It says the two disappeared the night before their trip and were never seen of again. Their valuables remained in their bedroom and none of their belongings were touched," she continued.

Maggie nodded as she listened to the details. Unfortunately, none of it was new to her. She knew of the basics but it was going to be up to the team, particularly Bella and Edward, to solve just what had happened. And to change it. She glanced down at her phone as it vibrated with an incoming text and smiled at what she read.

"What I don't completely understand is how the Masen Foundation came to be and why they are only now renovating the estate. There's no history of them anywhere and online searches come up with nothing more than space saver URLs. Why wait this long? From what I have read, the house and buildings have been left in disrepair since 1918 when the last living relation of Anthony Masen died. It has to be rather expensive to renovate a home that's been virtually abandoned for almost a century."

"Perhaps that is something you will need to ask the directors when you see them next week," Maggie shrugged.

If she knew the answers to Bella's questions, Maggie kept them to herself.

"I'm all for restoration of historical buildings and supporting the arts is a worthwhile endeavor, but it just strikes me as strange that the Masen finances were suddenly freed. I know the court system moves slowly, but almost 100 years is a bit overkill, don't you think?"

Maggie grinned and nodded her agreement.

"Have you checked into the wills of the last surviving relation?" she added. 

"Not yet, but I will." Bella smiled as she made yet another note to herself. "Everything is going so beyond my expectations."

Bella motioned toward her desk at the bits of paper and even the list of e-mails she had received from almost every member of her team.

"The entire team has jumped onboard this project?" Maggie quirked an eyebrow at the younger woman, noting the reddening of the ears as Bella tried to think of a diplomatic answer.

Before Bella had time to reply, she was waved off.

"I know how Mr. Newton is, Bella. He has a fine mind when he decides to use it. To be honest, he rises to the company he keeps. If you keep him with the team, he will strive to be the brightest and the best. If you let him spend time with his fiancée, then you will find he does no more than surf the Internet for the latest and greatest subject of Snopes dot com."

"I've already had one run-in with him," Bella replied softly, hoping Maggie would not push for more details. "I just finished writing it up."

"Did you document everything?" Maggie continued to lean against the door jamb, not entirely in Bella's office but not entirely in the hall, either. She peered down the hall in the same direction Mike had departed.

"I did," she responded with an affirmative nod of the head.

"Good. Last thing we need is a breakdown in communication now that we have a complete team put together."

Bella nodded in understanding just as Alice popped into view beside Maggie.

"You still meeting us for drinks at Mickey's?" Alice inquired with a broad smile on her face.

Bella noticed that even in her heels, Alice was only up to Maggie's shoulder. How anyone could work all day in those deathtraps was beyond her ability to comprehend but Alice did it with grace and charm. Bella was certain she would have been in crutches and a hard cast five minutes after her first step if she had tried to walk in those shoes. She nodded before motioning to her desk.

"I just need to clear up a few things, and then I'll run by my house before meeting you all there," Bella replied.

"You're welcome to join us, Maggie," Alice interjected, smiling broadly up at the older woman.

"I appreciate the offer, Alice, but Sweetie and I have some business to attend to this evening in order to facilitate your trip to the Masen Estate next week." Maggie waved her phone she had received a message on a few minutes earlier to indicate that was who the message was from. "If we finish in time, perhaps we will see you there."

"Okie dokie!" Alice scooted off down the hall and toward the elevator.

"E-mail me your documentation on Mr. Newton as soon as possible," Maggie stated, her eyes growing darker. "I would like to have any proof of a less than professional performance before it comes into question. If it does, of course. The longer the paper trail, the less likely there will be problems in the future."

"Of course."

~HOH~

"And then he decides to walk along the roof line just to verify the use of lead soldering versus iron nails in the shingles on Ithaca farm buildings," Rosalie chimed, pointing at Emmett with her beer bottle.

"How was I supposed to know it was termite infested?" Emmett retorted with a grumble as he finished off the homemade potato chips and Ranch dressing before him.

"You're lucky I was inside the barn taking measurements of that fire truck because I heard the crash."

"And the cursing," Bella interjected, having heard the story of how Rosalie and Emmett had met.

"Lord, yes," Rosalie sighed with a loving smile. She settled closer to her man and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So do you have someone, Bella?" Alice asked innocently from her perch on Jasper's lap.

The crew had found a table at Mickey's that was shy one chair and Alice had offered to share with her husband rather than make any of the gentlemen stand.

Bella shook her head in denial as she finished her second and final beer of the evening. She never was much of a drinker and much preferred quality to quantity. Tonight, it was a delightful dark ale from a local brewery, but her pocketbook couldn't quite loosen enough to purchase a third ten dollar beer even with the promise of a full paycheck the following week. Some graduate school habits were hard to kill off.

"Not much time for relationships while I was in school," she replied. "And there weren't too many guys I was interested in."

Her mind jumped to one classmate in particular who had shown a remarkable talent for finding her on campus, no matter where she was. Bella had taken to traveling to her classes by various routes just to see if Riley would appear randomly along her path.

"Now that look on your face tells me there's a story in there," Alice grinned, raising her cosmopolitan to her lips.

"Not much to tell," Bella insisted. She felt her cheeks darken and hoped that in the dim light of the club, no one would be able to discern her blush.

"Tell them about Radar!" Emmett cackled.

"Radar?" Edward inquired, raising an eyebrow at her.

Bella sighed. There was no getting out of telling her story now.

"His name was Riley, and he had a crush on Miss Swan here. Anywhere she was on campus, he'd find her." Emmett waggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a light smack on the back of the head by Rosalie. He only grinned in response as she rolled her eyes at his silliness.

"You had your own personal stalker?" Alice squealed sitting up straight, completely oblivious to the wince from her husband as she accidentally bonked him in the nose with the back of her head.

"Nothing like that. He just would randomly show up at places that I happened to be. Told me that he just used logic to figure out where it was mostly likely to find me and that he was right 89 point four percent of the time."

"He figured it out to the tenths?" Edward asked disbelievingly.

"Math major. Summa cum laude math major. Great brain, kinda cute in a Pointdexter sort of way, but social skills of mayonnaise."

The entire table rolled in laughter at this assessment.

"I'm sorry," Edward continued, shaking his head as he tried to hide a smile.

"Yeah. Sweet guy, but there just was no spark."

"Sparks are nice," he agreed, his eyes meeting hers.

"They are," she smiled back as her cheeks reddened. "Last I heard he had found a theoretical physics PhD student to stun and amaze."

"Well, good for him."

For a brief moment, both wondered what the other was thinking. Had they been mind readers, Miss Swan would have discovered that Dr. Cullen was rather fascinated with her wit and personality and was rather disappointed they had met through work rather than purely socially. Dr. Cullen would have discovered that Miss Swan felt exactly the same way.

As if synchronized, the two coughed and broke eye contact rather pointedly, her turning toward Rosalie and Alice while he signaled for another drink.

Bella never saw the two women - one in a steel gray business suit, the other clad in bright yellow and orange batik printed swaths of fabric - seated at the far corner of the bar watching intently her interaction with Edward. Nor did she hear the whispered conversation the two held before one raised her right hand and snapped her fingers a brief second before the battery in her trusty pick-up lost its charge.

~HOH~

Around one in the morning, Alice, Jasper and Edward headed toward the parking lot. Rosalie, Emmett and Bella had departed earlier while Jasper settled the bill. Bella had complained that the Whitlocks were paying for the entire night out but Jasper reassured her that this was tradition and the next time a new employee was hired, she could take the mantle and pay the tab. Whether this was true or not, Bella's pride was at least placated.

"Drive carefully, brother of mine," Alice said with a smile as she tucked herself into Jasper's side, shivering slightly at the sudden temperature change from the bar's vestibule and the parking lot.

"Always do," Edward grinned before striding off to his beloved Harley.

A few minutes later, he heard the familiar roar of Jasper's car's engine as it came to life and he threw up a hand to wave farewell as he pulled his helmet on. A faint clicking noise caught his attention. He scanned the parking lot quickly to determine its point of origin. He saw an ancient pickup truck a few spaces away. In the shadowy light, Edward would have sworn the driver was beating on the steering wheel in anger.

The door to the pickup flew open with a groan of protest and Bella emerged from the cab.

"Everything okay?" he called, beginning to head toward her.

"I think my battery is dead," Bella grumbled. "It's almost brand new. Charlie gave me one for my birthday in September." She glared over her shoulder at the non-functioning vehicle.

"Practical gift."

Bella laughed and Edward realized he really liked that sound.

"Yeah, Dad's that way."

Edward realized he liked even more the fact that Charlie was her father rather than her boyfriend. He noticed Bella was beginning to shiver in her thin cotton sweater. She had intended on being inside a bar for most of the evening and was certain she could handle the walk to her truck with no problem so she had left her coat at home. Now that her truck was incapacitated, what had seemed like a very logical idea was not so.

"Look," he said, narrowing the distance between the two even more as he pulled off his leather jacket. "It's late. It'll take forever to get anyone out here to fix it, so how about I give you a ride home." Edward motioned toward his bike with a nod as he wrapped the coat around Bella's shoulders. He rapidly buttoned his corduroy shirt up to retain as much heat as he could.

She quickly slid her arms into the warm leather and wrapped it around her, savoring the coziness of it. She was just chilled enough that she was not going to argue with Edward's chivalry.

"Are you sure?"

"I've even got a second helmet," he nodded.

"Okay." Bella turned and bent over the bench seat to retrieve her bag.

Edward may or may not have checked out how nice her legs and derrière were showcased by the perfectly fitting jeans that she wore. He quickly shifted his gaze as she banged on the lock and slammed the truck door closed.

"Ever ridden on a motorcycle?" he asked, ushering her toward his parking space and the psychedelic purple and black Harley Road King Classic parked there.

"Oh, yeah." She took the helmet from him with a smile as she remembered days in Phoenix zipping down the highway, though the vehicle she had ridden was nothing like the beast before her.

"Great," he smiled.

A few minutes later the two were speeding down the highway, Bella's arms wrapped around Edward's waist. She tried to convince herself she was only riding this way in order to keep him at least partially shielded from the cold night air as they rode home. It really did not matter that she kind of liked the feel of being pressed against his back, the sensation of his muscles shifting and flexing as they turned, or the raw power of the engine he skillfully controlled. No, Bella thought, those things did not matter at all.

She had never been so grateful that no one was around to call her a liar in her life. This was not good. Bella was certain there were anti-fraternization policies in place at Hands-On History and finding herself attracted to a co-worker would be on the top ten list of 'things good supervisor's don't do.'

Edward felt Bella suddenly stiffen and worried he had frightened her on the last turn.

"You okay back there?" Edward asked as they stopped at a red light.

"Just thinking," Bella replied, trying to sound casual.

"Sounds mighty serious," he smiled, hoping to lighten her mood.

"Work related," she explained.

"Oh. Okay. Left turn here?"

"Yes. Third house on the right."

Edward nodded and skillfully guided the motorcycle into her driveway.

Bella silently pulled off her helmet after dismounting. She held it out to Edward who shook his head.

"Keep it. I'll come get you in the morning, and we can get your truck fixed." He stood, removing his own helmet.

Bella stifled a giggle at the sight of his already unruly hair in even further disarray.

As if he knew her thoughts, Edward gave a self-depreciating smile and ran one hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it needs a cut," he muttered. "I'll walk you to your door."

Bella nodded silently, mentally disagreeing with his assessment on his hair, and together they climbed the few steps to the front landing. She turned to face him.

"Thank you again," Bella stated, suddenly unsure if she should shake his hand, give him a hug, kiss his cheek, or invite him in.

Manners said to invite him for some coffee or tea in but her worrisome what would a good supervisor do side about had a conniption at the notion.

"I'll call you around noon," he said. "I mean, if that's alright."

"You really don't have to do that. My roommate can take me by."

"Oh."

Edward shuffled his feet, unsure of what to do next. Should he shake her hand? Give her a hug? A quick peck on the cheek? What was the protocol for taking your boss home after her truck knocked off? This had not been covered in the new employee orientation. Of course, the prior archival historian-in-residence had been a wizened old man with a proliferation of ear hair and a broken hearing aid so it had really not been an issue.

"It's not that I don't want you to come back," Bella blurted suddenly, her words fast and run together. "I had a great time this evening and would really not mind getting to know you socially. I just really need to look up fraternization policies in the HR manual to find out what's proper."

"What?" Edward asked, trying to give his brain a few minutes to process what she had just said.

"I mean, I need…"

"I think I understand." Edward smiled peacefully down at her. Bella smiled in return, thankful that her verbal vomit had not frightened him off.

"I had a great time tonight."

"I did as well."

"I really wouldn't mind doing it again sometime," Bella murmured hesitantly.

"I'd like that as well."

"As long as the HR manual says it's okay, of course."

"Of course."

The two stood in awkward silence, tired from a long, mentally taxing week but not yet ready to end the night and say farewell.

"I guess we're even now," Bella interjected suddenly.

"Even?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, unsure of what she meant.

"I gave you a ride after a flat, and you gave me a ride after a dead battery."

"Oh. Right." Edward nodded.

The two stood in awkward silence, unsure of what to do next.

"I'll see you Monday, I guess," Edward stated, holding his hand out to shake hers.

Bella smiled wanly, regretful that modern office policies had put them in this situation. Both were professionals and neither wanted to ruin a budding friendship with an office scandal. Especially something that could get both of them fired under the right circumstances.

"See you Monday," Bella softly replied before entering her home and quietly locking the door.

Monday morning Bella Swan and Edward Cullen both found page 48, section 2D sitting front and center on their desks with the following lines highlighted in bright yellow:

Employees of Hands-On History are required to follow good common sense when it comes to interpersonal relationships. You cannot help who you are attracted to and we cannot, in good conscience, prevent you from pursuing fulfilling interpersonal relationships. That said, use good common judgment, be discrete at all times, and above all, use the brains that got you this job in the first place.

Bella read over the passage three times before looking up, blinking in disbelief. Where had this come from? Had Alice found it and placed it on her desk? Had she and Edward been seen by someone at Mickey's and they felt compelled to inform her of the policy she had intended on researching after her first cup of coffee?

"Knock, knock!" a deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

Bella looked up to see Edward leaning against the door jamb, a piece of paper waving back and forth in front of him.

"Page 48, section 2D?" Bella inquired.

Edward nodded.

"So, what are you doing for lunch today, Miss Swan?"

Bella's face lit up in a grin.

**~HOH~**

**I hope you enjoyed the bit about Riley—it's an embellished semi-autobiographical retelling of when DH & I first met *blush* Tho' he wasn't a math major. Just a Physics major with a math minor. Have I mentioned before that we're both geeks? Yeah.**

**It appears RL is going to require me to go to a once every two week posting schedule - At least through the New Year. I have two FGB auction chapters to write and wish to have those done by January 1****st**** so HOH will have to go on the back burner until they are done. But, I do have quite a bit pre-written so I may need a break and will throw a shorter chapter together if that happens.**

**I appreciate every Tweet, review, and alert & wish I could send you all fresh baked goods in thanks.**

**I'm DeJeanSmith here, on Twitter and on GoodReads if you're interested in my babbling.**

**And finally, if you are celebrating this month, I wish you the happiest and most joyous tidings of the season.**


	7. Chapter 7: Chchchchanges

**How do! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season and has comfortably settled into the new year. I got a bright and shiny beta for HOH as part of my pressies! I've never had one before but the lovely Javamomma0921 has taken me under her wing and made this chapter even better.**

**She's also encouraged me to put a warning on this chapter, and I agree with her assessment…if you are sensitive to sexual harassment, there will be a summary in the author's note at the end. It begins in the third section with Bella getting into elevator.**

**~HOH~**

Chapter 7: Ch-ch-ch-changes

In her plush top-floor office, Maggie sat hunched over her desk, perusing a few pieces of badly decomposing paper within protective poly sleeves. The shards were oddly shaped and seemed to fit together, but when one read the text, the lines were nothing but gibberish.

Maggie was so deep in thought over the cyphers that she paid no mind to the door silently opening and then closing. She shuffled the poly sleeves, placing one first on the desk and then swapping it for another only to replace it with a third. It was as if she were putting together a puzzle with no box to tell her what the picture was supposed to look like.

"Did you deliver the proper pages to Miss Swan and Dr. Cullen?" she inquired suddenly, not looking up.

"Yah, I did," Sweetie replied, gliding across the floor without a sound. "Think it did some good. They are planning to have lunch together and get to know each other socially." She gracefully folded herself into the chair across the desk from Maggie and watched her without a word for several minutes.

"So you used a little magic?" Maggie finally said, breaking the silence.

"No need. I told you before that I don't go there, and I really don't think those two need any help." Sweetie rattled her left wrist, listening to the clink-clank of her golden bracelets.

Maggie glared over at her friend at the interruption, earning a wide grin. Maggie huffed in annoyance, releasing the sleeve from her hand and watching it gently fall onto her desk.

"So, what is so important about those scraps o' paper that you are crossing your eyes over them?" Sweetie inquired, not looking up from the silver bracelet that suddenly was in need of cleaning on her right arm.

"Anthony wrote these. I recognize the handwriting."

Sweetie's eyes shot over to her friend in silence for a second before rising and crossing to stand beside Maggie.

"You are certain?" Sweetie leaned over the desk, her eyes bright with excitement as she read over the letters and numbers.

"I think I would know my…"

"You know, Hands-On History hired an amateur cryptographer. You could let her look at them," she interrupted, staring intently at the archival clad slips.

"A crypt what?"

"Cryptographer. Someone who takes words converts them into secret codes and then back."

"And who would this be?"

"Jessica Stanley."

If Maggie had false teeth, she would have dropped them. As it was, her jaw dropped wide open, and she stared blankly at her assistant for several silent seconds.

"Our Jessica Stanley? The one that can't forward a call to save her life?"

Sweetie nodded, a slow smile growing across her face.

"And just how," Maggie said slowly, accentuating every word, "did you learn she had this talent?"

"First, it's on her Facebook page."

"Facebook?"

"Social media website. All the kids are doing it. Surely you aren't that out of the loop, Magenta. Even an old dog can learn some new tricks."

"I'll ignore that."

Sweetie snorted gracefully, if one could do such and continued her tale about the curious Jessica Stanley.

"You're older than I am," Maggie muttered, earning a shrug in response.

"Second, every quarter she has a journal she reads at her desk. Turns out it's the Journal of Cryptology. She gets quite snippy if you interrupt her while she's going through it. Seems to think her copy of Vogue covers it completely but more than once, she's put the Vogue upside-down. Some of the crew thinks that's funny and just a sign of what a bubble head she is. Anyhow, she hides the magazine every time she leaves her desk so I waited until she was at lunch and dug it out of her desk."

"Amazing."

Sweetie nodded in agreement. "She has several other talents that she hides as well."

"You don't say."

"I do say. The journal's webpage has her listed as a future contributor."

"Wouldn't have thought she could write a coherent sentence, much less an article in a peer reviewed journal."

"Not sure JOC is peer…"

Maggie glared over her half-moon glasses.

"Anyhow," Sweetie continued, waving her right hand at the sleeves of deteriorating paper which slowly rose off of the table and rotated in mid-air. She drew in the air with one well-manicured finger and the sleeves danced around as if invisible hands were putting together a particularly difficult puzzle.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt for her to look at them," Maggie sighed, leaning back in her chair with resignation.

"I am sure it won't," Sweetie smiled, plucking the pieces from the air and tucking them neatly together before swishing out of the room.

~HOH~

Bella sat at her desk, inputting her schedule into Hands-On History's TiMS program. Every employee was required to keep an accurate account of what they did throughout the day on the Time Management System. The purpose of TiMS was not to micro-manage but to allow supervisors a centrally located means of knowing where the staff was at any given time. It was easy to use and ported information quickly from whatever calendar program one preferred, giving each employee the power to pick and choose the means they felt most comfortable with. Rumor had it that Maggie still hand wrote her schedules and gave them to Sweetie to input but no one had the nerve to actually ask her if this was true.

The computer system at Hands-On History was state of the art. Once you logged onto HOH's computer network, every website visited and every program launched was documented. The IT department loathed filters; one never knew when a visit to a webpage some random rubric considered 'inappropriate' would in actuality provide the answer required and the constant 'please allow this site' e-mails were getting out of hand. As a result, no filters were used at HOH with the understanding that employees would wisely choose which URLs were acceptable.

As supervisor, Bella's password opened not only her own accounting but also her entire team's. She cast a quick glance over at the tabs of her co-workers, recognizing most of the activities. Unfortunately, a member of her team had a rather skewed work to non-work related computer history. Some of the webpages listed had Bella shaking her head in disbelief. Three letters caught her eye and with a quick flick of the mouse, she discovered the same co-worker was in the middle of a quest – one that had already lasted over an hour and a half.

With a few moves of the mouse, she captured a record of Mr. Newton's online activities with World of Warcraft and printed out a hard copy. Bella pushed away from her desk and stood with a growl of frustration. She carefully straightened her smart navy jacket and marched out of her office and down the hall.

"You have a meeting in ten…" started Eric, looking up from his desk.

"Thank you," Bella gritted, not looking at her assistant as she moved quickly to the stairwell and climbed to the floor above. "I'll be in Mr. Newton's office for just a minute," she called over her shoulder.

"Lord a mercy," Eric murmured, shaking his head and reaching for his rhinestone encrusted cats-eye glasses. "That's not good." He clucked and shook his head. "Not good at all."

With a quick click of a mouse, he called up the Excel spreadsheet with the wagers placed as to how long Mr. Newton's antics would go unnoticed. It appeared he had won this round and cackled to himself as he pulled out the envelope with his new winnings.

"Come to daddy," he giggled appreciatively, fanning out the twenties and waving them in front of his face.

Bella could feel her heart pounding as she rounded the corner. She hoped no one would be in the hallway but her prayers went unanswered. Jasper and Emmett stood outside their offices, talking amicably. Both nodded a friendly greeting as they recognized her and both exchanged concerned looks as Bella stormed by without a word.

Mike Newton's office door was open and Bella walked in. There she found him sitting at his desk, headphones on, staring at a computer screen.

"Take that you…" he shouted before the monitor went dark. "What the…"

Mike looked up in confusion only to meet the blazing eyes of his supervisor and had the good graces to look mildly abashed.

"Mr. Newton," Bella stated with a calm she truly did not feel, "I think we need to have another talk about appropriate use of time."

~HOH~

Hours later, Bella stood outside the elevator door on her way home. She was mentally and physically exhausted. After her confrontation with Mr. Newton, Bella had a quick meeting with Maggie to finalize plans for their on-site visit to the Masen home. That had gone exceptionally well, and she was truly looking forward to exploring the house and grounds.

After a lovely lunch with Edward, she had reorganized her office to make it more conducive to her own working style. She liked having a table to spread out her work on, to see everything all at once rather than relying upon what she could view on a computer screen at any one time.

Eric had assured her management services would have everything she required by the end of Wednesday but she wanted to create the space she required so Bella drew out a schematic of where everything would be placed. She needed to get rid of the rather clinical sofa and exchange it with a table for a few chairs. She was anxious to see her own personality show through in her workspace.

She felt a presence approach but as she was focused on getting home and out of the heels she had decided to wear, Bella pointedly ignored whoever it was. The ear buds in her ears should have hinted to the person that she was in her own personal bubble and did not wish to be disturbed. A sharp cologne assaulted her senses and she wrinkled her nose in an effort to fight off a sneeze.

She failed.

"Bless you," an oily voice announced.

Bella nodded as she dug in her bag for a Kleenex. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of fire engine red plaid and rolled her eyes.

Mike.

The elevator opened and he unfortunately followed her in.

Bella paused and wondered if it wouldn't be better for her to beg off rather than being trapped in the elevator with Mr. Newton but before she could make a decision, the doors slid closed behind her. She gathered herself and after pressing the button for the ground floor steeled herself for the two minute ride.

"That was some impressive management skills you showed earlier today," he murmured, taking a step closer toward her but keeping his eyes on the door of the elevator.

Bella remained mute. She did take a small step back.

"Did it make you feel good to belittle me?"

Again, Bella pretended she was not listening, focusing on a small spot above the elevator panel. Suddenly, her view was blocked by one Michael Newton, his pale face ruddy and screwed up with frustration.

"You will pay attention to me when I'm speaking to you," he hissed before spinning around, hitting the emergency stop button.

Mike stood stock still, his shoulders going up and down rapidly as he attempted to regain control of his breathing. Slowly, with an eerie calm, he turned around and faced Bella with an angelic smile.

"I have worked here for five years," he began, taking a single step toward her.

Unconsciously, Bella took a step back only to find herself flush against the back wall of the elevator, the cold metal chilling her through her blouse.

"And in that five years, I have had three supervisors. All women."

He took another step toward her. Bella soon found herself corralled into the corner where there was no hope of escape. Being the only child of a police chief, she had been taught what to do.

"Back away," Bella ordered in a steely calm voice.

"Or what?" he grinned. Mike eyed her up and down as if undressing her.

Bella bit back the bile that rose in her throat and slowly put her hand into her pocket, grabbing her keys and lacing her fingers around them.

Mike misinterpreted her preparations as fear and pressed closer. Her nostrils were now flooded with his Axe or Bod or some such so-called cologne. She sneezed abruptly directly into his face.

"You bitch!" he hissed, stepping back ever so slightly as he pawed at his face.

"Bless me," she muttered out of habit before lunging for the elevator stop button in an attempt to restart it on its descent toward the ground floor.

A pair of doughy arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"Oh, no you don't," he muttered before slinging her into the wall. "I'm not done talking with you."

Bella lost her footing and crumpled to the floor, kicking wildly at Mike's ankles.

The ting of a bell brought both of their attention to the elevator door which quietly slid open. Both stared in shock and amazement as Sweetie and Maggie appeared in the entry.

Bella scrambled to her feet while Mike quickly tried to exit the elevator. Maggie and Sweetie calmly stepped into the elevator.

"Oh, no, Mr. Newton," Maggie said sweetly, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him back inside. She waved her hand at the door and it silently slid closed.

"You a'right, hon?" Sweetie inquired, helping Bella straighten her clothes and picking up her portfolio. "Nothing amiss?"

"I…" Bella stuttered before she suddenly felt as if she could not speak. Her eyes widened.

"It be a'right in just a minute," Sweetie soothed, running one pale hand down Bella's arm.

Bella had the deep down feeling that the woman was quite right and blinked disbelievingly as she watched Maggie whisper something into Mike's ear. He shook his head vehemently in denial of whatever she was saying.

Maggie silently pointed to what appeared to be a camera lens in the upper corner of the elevator.

Mike slumped in defeat.

"I think Mr. Newton has just submitted his resignation, Miss Swan," Maggie announced. "Do you accept?"

Maggie turned expectantly toward Bella who could still not speak but she could nod in agreement-and did so.

Bella wondered if she should press charges for assault or attempted assault. As her mind flitted from idea to idea, she watched Sweetie reach past her and press the elevator start button.

Bella suddenly realized that Maggie and Sweetie had boarded the elevator while it was stopped between floors. Her brow wrinkled in thought as she slowly shook her head back and forth. Bella was almost certain the doors had opened on the administration floor. But that was two floors above hers and they had been on the way down.

As the questions swirled in her brain, Bella felt the same warm comfortable feeling ease over her that she had experienced outside the night club just the last week. She tilted her head toward the two women who seemed to be having some sort of silent discussion back and forth. Bella sensed something was just not quite right and while she could not figure it out right then, she knew it was going to niggle at her until it became crystal clear.

Maggie still held firmly to Mr. Newton's collar and Bella had to bite back the giggle that threatened to bubble forward. It would have been completely inappropriate but in that particular moment, it seemed like the most valid thing she could do.

The elevator door opened on the ground floor and the four emerged. Bella thought she had never seen such a wonderful sight as the lobby and breathed fresh, clean air.

Maggie frog-marched Mike over to a chair and shoved him down into it.

"Sit. Stay," she ordered.

Bella wondered if Maggie was going to pull out a newspaper and whack Mike on the nose. She decided that she would rather do that herself. With something heavy. And sharp. The giggle that had threatened to burst forth finally escaped and Bella clamped her hands over her mouth in mortification. Neither Sweetie nor Maggie paid her outburst any attention.

Mike attempted to rise immediately only to find he could not move. He struggled in his seat futilely, causing it to shuffle across the floor a few inches.

Bella flinched with each sound and moved further away.

Jessica hustled across the lobby as soon as she saw Mike appear. She was just a few feet away before she skidded to a stop and tilted her head, much like a confused puppy.

"Something wrong?" she squeaked.

"Mr. Newton has tendered his resignation," Maggie replied coolly.

"What?" Jessica shrieked. The dream wedding she had always demanded relied upon his income from Hands-On History since his parents, cheapskates that they were, and her parents — ditto - were not contributing a single dime toward their nuptials.

Bella winced and poked at her ear in an effort to clear it. The woman had some lungs on her, that was for sure.

"Effective immediately," Sweetie smiled before waving her hand toward Mike.

Michael Newton felt a strange sensation ripple through him. It was not entirely pleasant, nor was it entirely unpleasant. Just plain strange. He still could not rise from the chair but now a drawing-up feeling penetrated his body, particularly his lap, as if he were regressing from full grown adult to pre-pubescent boy.

"Bella, do you wish to press charges?" Maggie inquired calmly, turning toward the younger woman.

"Whatever for?" Jessica demanded, clutching her fiancé's arm.

Mike winced as her extra-long acrylic nails dug into his arm through his shirtsleeves.

"Should Miss Swan decide to press charges, I am sure you will be informed of what for, Miss Stanley. Until then, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Maggie flashed her teeth in a gritty smile.

Jessica wisely shut her mouth and stepped back.

Bella felt the severity of what had happened in the elevator overwhelm her and she took a few hesitant steps toward a chair as far away from Mike Newton as possible and collapsed into it with an "oomph." Without even thinking, Bella turned the chair so she did not have to look toward him or Jessica. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried her best to not let her racing heart keep up with her breathing that was nearing hyperventilation.

While logically, Bella was almost one hundred percent certain that Mike only wanted to talk and was not going to do anything more, the fact she was in an enclosed space with him and that he prevented her from moving rattled her. It was going to take more than just a few minutes for her to regain her equilibrium and be able to function fully.

At that particular moment, Edward and Alice emerged from an elevator, chatting together. Edward came to a dead stop upon seeing Bella's pale face. Without thinking, he almost broke into a jog before Alice grabbed his arm. She shook her head in warning before the two as a unit hurriedly crossed the lobby toward her.

"Bella!" he cried, panic filling his features. "What happened?"

Alice's heels clicked across the tiles as she joined her brother who had broken away for the last few steps, worry evident on her face. Maggie beckoned for Alice to come over and whispered a few words into the young woman's ear. Alice's eyes grew wide and she quickly approached Bella.

"Bella?" she murmured softly, kneeling next to her new friend. Alice cautiously took Bella's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "Bella, hon, open your eyes for me."

Bella hesitantly obliged, her eyes flitting from Alice's to Edward's and then back.

"Edward, she's going into shock," Alice continued in the same soft voice one used to speak to frightened animals. "Call Rosalie."

Edward scrambled for his phone and punched in Rosalie's number. After a few minutes of hurried conversation, he pocketed his phone and stood back, watching as his sister tried to soothe Bella. He had rarely felt such helplessness as he could do nothing to make things better.

Maggie and Sweetie quietly spoke back and forth for a few moments. Sweetie nodded and headed for the receptionist's desk where she made a quick phone call and returned to where Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley stood, arms crossed and a childlike pout on her face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jessica shrieked, slapping Mike on the back of the head. "You don't touch anyone, especially a member of the opposite sex, without their permission. Idiot!"

"I only wanted to talk to her," Mike replied meekly, hanging his head.

"I don't give a flying flip what you wanted to do! You. Don't. Do. That!" Jessica punctuated her words with a slap on the chair behind Mike, causing him to wince with each beat.

"Police will be here momentarily," Sweetie announced gently. "They said Miss Swan can go home as long as she is accompanied and makes herself available for an interview."

"I think that would be perfect," Rosalie stated, emerging from the stairwell just a moment before. It was quite obvious she had rushed down the stairs, her coat thrown over one arm and papers hastily stuffed into her briefcase.

Bella shook her head suddenly. She knew she was better than Mike or anyone like him. She straightened herself in her seat. She knew she had to press charges and she knew she had to stand up to Mr. Newton. Bella also knew she needed to get out of there. Immediately.

"I need to leave," she announced, gathering herself and standing.

"Let me take you home," Edward offered, holding out one hand.

Bella flinched away ever so slightly and then gave a wan apologetic smile. Edward frantically looked between Rosalie, Alice, Sweetie and Maggie, pleading silently for one of them to tell him what to do and how to fix everything.

"Let me do it," Rosalie whispered, taking a step toward Bella. "I'll drive her home and Emmett can pick me up."

"I can take myself," Bella announced a little too loudly and a little too harshly.

"Bella," Rosalie soothed sweetly. "You know my story. You know it'll be okay."

Bella stood still, thinking for a moment. She did know Rosalie's story. A party … too much to drink … a woman alone and where a 'no' wasn't enough. This was someone she could talk to, listen to, and gain strength from. She silently nodded and followed Rosalie out the door and into the night without a second look at the others.

"Did I do something wrong?" Edward muttered more to himself than to his sister who remained by his side.

"Not at all, Edward. Sometimes, a girl just needs to fix things without male help," Alice smiled gently, rubbing one hand up his arm soothingly.

In the end, Rosalie drove Bella home, stayed while Bella emptied her hot water heater in an attempt to scrub off any remaining scent of Mike Newton from her skin, and just listened as Bella recounted what happened. She did not try to give advice, she did not insist everything would be better in the morning, she did nothing other than listen and be a warm presence. And Bella felt a world better by the time her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Bella pointedly avoided the elevator, opting to take the stairs to her third floor office. She had wisely chosen to wear flats for just such an occasion, so she made it up without a tripping incident or a twisted ankle. Before entering her office, she cautiously poked her head into the one across the hall.

Edward sat hunched over his desk reading from a few pieces of parchment, a pencil in his right hand held as if it were a conductor's baton. Every few seconds, his long fingers delicately moved as if he were counting out time. Bella thought she saw his lips move ever so slightly as if sounding out music. She smiled to herself at the image before her and how he was completely enraptured with what he was reading.

"Knock, knock," she murmured, softly rapping on the doorjamb.

Edward's head popped up. He pulled his glasses down from atop his head and smiled as his eyes focused on her.

"Hey!" he grinned, obviously pleased to see her.

"Hey."

The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Bella finally gathered up the strength to say what she had come to his office to say.

"I just wanted to thank you for the offer to drive me home last night," she said gently, a little embarrassed by the entire event.

Bella was never one to like attention and bad attention was even worse. She could feel the flush rising on her cheeks.

"Not at all," he smiled back.

"I just … I didn't …" She stumbled with her words even though she had practiced several times on the drive to work that morning what she was going to say.

"Miss Swan," Edward began, debating whether to rise and approach her but deciding after last night that it might be best for him as a male to remain seated.

"Bella," she replied automatically.

Edward's face lit up like a child at Christmas and he smiled broadly at her. Bella noticed a few crinkles around his eyes behind the glasses and thought they were utterly adorable before the HR training kicked in and she shook her head to remove inappropriate thoughts from her head. But still …

"Bella," he continued. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I will be," she assured, a genuine smile gracing her lips.

**~HOH~**

**Summary: Bella steps onto the elevator. Mike joins her at the last second. Mike threatens Bella and intrudes upon her personal space even after being told to back away. Maggie and Sweetie save the day and Mike is fired before the police are called. And, his manhood is now more of a boyhood thanks to Maggie.**

**RL will continue to be hectic as I prepare for a trip to southern India in mid-February. My entire family will be going, and we are very excited but I have to prepare the class I am going to teach as part of our venture abroad.**

**A special thank you to Scorpio11 for catching a continuity error in the earlier chapters. I do appreciate knowing when I goof up like that and am not offended in the least when I get messages telling me so. I get frustrated at myself but just blame it on 'mommy-brain.'**

**As always, I appreciate every update, alert and review so let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8: Get a little bit closer now

**Thank you again to Javamomma0921 for her red pen work.**

**Thank you to Ms. Meyers who gave me a playground for this sandcastle.**

**~HOH~**

Chapter 8: Get a little bit closer now

"So we are all cleared for meeting with the Masen Foundation representatives tomorrow?" Bella inquired, looking over her glasses as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Everything has been taken care of," Maggie reassured, looking down at her copy of the itinerary. "Tomorrow your team meets for brunch in the foyer of the Masen estate followed by each member exploring the rooms that fall under their expertise."

"Rosalie to the garage and stables; Alice to the bedrooms, et cetera," Bella murmured to herself as she nodded, dashing a note on her copy.

"Garage?"

"Apparently the garage was added later on top of part of what had been the stables. Rosalie wanted to explore a bit to see if everything was destroyed or if more information could be gathered there."

"Ah, okay…"

A knock garnered their attention and both looked expectantly toward the door to find Jessica standing there, nervously gripping a piece of paper.

"Ah, Miss Stanley!" Maggie smiled, white teeth flashing.

Bella heard Jessica gulp and a wan smile graced her own lips. While Jessica reminded her of Mr. Newton, she knew logically that she should bare the woman no ill will for that. She thought Jessica was a bit of a flake but it would be most unreasonable to hold her responsible for her fiancé's actions. Still, a large part of Bella wanted to be nowhere near Jessica and fought the urge to take a step away from her.

"You wanted me to let you know when I found anything," Jessica quietly stated, taking a hesitant few steps into the office.

"Yes, yes! Did you find anything?" Maggie exclaimed, holding her hand out expectantly.

Jessica nodded.

"Well?" Maggie was getting a bit impatient and motioned for Jessica to get on with her report.

Jessica gave her the printout and took a quick step back, as if she felt she would be burned if she stood too close to the older woman.

Maggie quickly scanned the transcript and blinked a few times.

"Does it mean anything to you?" Jessica enquired, her nerve returning ever so slightly.

"Um … yes." Maggie rapidly stood up and then sat back down with a huff. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Maggie stared at the paper as if it was going to suddenly start speaking.

"Ms. Green?" Jessica squeaked worriedly.

The two minutes of silence in the room was deafening. Bella and Jessica looked at each other and then back at Maggie, wondering just what was going on.

"Is everything a'right, Magenta?" Sweetie inquired, suddenly appearing in the room just behind Bella and Jessica.

Jessica and Bella looked at each other as if to say 'no, I didn't hear her walk in either.' They both shook their heads and returned their attention to Maggie.

"It'll be fine," Maggie murmured, gently placing the paper on her desk. "You two go on. I just … I just need to gather my thoughts. Umm … Sweetie?"

Sweetie looked at Maggie expectantly before nodding.

"May I speak t' yah a moment, Miss Stanley?"

Sweetie smiled warmly before she took Jessica's arm and gently guided her to one side of the office. Bella was more concerned for Maggie and paid no attention to the words Sweetie whispered into Jessica's ear, effectively removing any memory of the message she had decoded.

Bella and Jessica nodded and as soon as Bella had collected her belongings, the two left the room.

"That was just plain odd," Jessica muttered, scratching her head with one overly long acrylic nail.

"I will agree with you on that. What did Sweetie wish to talk to you about? Did she give any indication as to what was on the paper that upset Ms. Green so?"

"Talk to me?" Jessica chirped, tilting her head to the side. "She didn't talk to me about anything."

Bella's brow furrowed as she watched Jessica step toward the elevator doors. She was certain she had seen Sweetie pull Jessica aside and whisper into her ear.

Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced her temples causing Bella to flinch before the same gentle, warm sensation she had experienced when she thought she saw Sweetie and Maggie in the bar with Angela flooded over her. Bella stumbled on the carpet ever so slightly and caught herself against the wall.

Jessica spun around as she reached the elevator and looked expectantly at Bella.

"You okay?" she inquired, her eyes looking up and down Bella as she righted herself.

"I…I guess I tripped." Bella straightened her jacket and gripped her papers a little more tightly before joining Jessica at the elevators.

"Happens to me all the time," Jessica replied breezily. "No sense of balance whatsoever."

Bella hesitated ever so slightly but steeled herself and took the next step forward.

"Miss Swan?" Jessica asked sheepishly.

"Yes, Jessica?"

"I want to apologize for Mike's behavior."

"You are not responsible for his choices."

Bella cringed at the formality of her words. She knew Jessica deserved better than this, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

"No, I know I'm not." Jessica smiled sadly, her eyes shining ever so slightly. She quickly blinked to clear her vision. "But I can be sorry he did that to you."

Bella nodded silently and pressed the call button. Once the elevator arrived, the two climbed in: one to the far left and the other to the far right. It was just after the doors closed that Jessica decided to speak.

"I called off the engagement," she murmured, almost more to herself.

"I'm … sorry?" Bella wondered just what the right response to that statement was. Should she be congratulatory? Commiserative? Shouting praises to a pantheon of gods and goddesses?

"I'm sorry I didn't see how he could be sooner. It would have saved a whole lot of time I've now wasted. We started dating six years ago. That's a long time to turn a blind eye to how disrespectful he can be."

Bella nodded again, still unsure how to respond.

The door opened to her floor and she began to disembark the car.

"Thank you for your help, Jessica," Bella smiled.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan." A faint tinge of pink colored the tips of Jessica's ears.

"Bella. Please call me Bella."

"Okay." Jessica paused before her smile grew even bigger. "Bella."

~HOH~

"You wan' to tell me why you go whiter than me over that paper?" Sweetie murmured, pouring Maggie a strong cup of coffee.

"Ever the one with a turn of the phrase," Maggie muttered before taking a deep draw on her drink.

"Go on," she replied with a carefree shrug.

"It's from his journal. A letter. Something he didn't want just anyone to read."

"I would think that was obvious," Sweetie chided with a wan smile. She crossed the room and curled up in the armchair across from Maggie's desk. "Let's try this another way. What kind of letter?"

"He was gathering information about a threat on Marie's life. There're names here, but I don't recognize them. We weren't completely in the same social circles."

"Why would Anthony write it in code?"

"He may have felt his staff was compromised. Perhaps that sparked him. He would have done anything to protect his wife."

"And apparently paid for it with his life."

"We're not entirely sure of that."

Sweetie wrinkled her brow and shook her head at the denial of her longtime friend.

"I know he disappeared," Maggie insisted. "I know we can't find him or Marie anywhere, any time!"

"Which means we are going to have to be extra careful with Miss Swan and Dr. Cullen if you wish to retrieve your brother and his wife as well as keep them safe."

"You know we will be."

"I jus' wan' you to remember that. We're breaking quite a few rules to even attempt this!" Sweetie tapped on the arm of her chair to emphasize her point. Her eyes flashed a warning to which Maggie had the sense to dip her head and look remorseful.

"I have the right to prevent his loss," Maggie murmured quietly.

"Yes, yes. I understand all that. He's your brother and …"

"It's more than him just being my brother!" Maggie yelled, her face turning red in frustration. She threw the paper on her desk and rubbed her face with a defeated sigh. With a quiet voice, she continued. "I'm the child of our parents' youth. He was the child of their old age. It killed them when he disappeared. He was supposed to be the normal one. The one to have a dozen kids. The one to compose a few hundred concertos. I just want to put their souls to rest."

Sweetie cast a glance toward the door Bella and Jessica had left through.

"But that doesn't mean y' can endanger the lives of innocents to assuage their pain," Sweetie continued.

"They'll be fine." Maggie spoke with confidence and stared directly into her friend's pale blue eyes.

"Make sure of it."

**~HOH~**

It was half-past eight. The only people stirring within the walls of Hands-On History were the night watchman and Bella Swan. While the watchman was safely and comfortably ensconced at his bank of video monitors in a cushy chair in a comfortably climate controlled room, Bella was sitting cross-legged on the floor with piles of printouts before her.

She pushed up her glasses absentmindedly before reaching for the pencil that held up her messily-done bun. She undid her hair, letting it spill casually over her shoulders as she leaned forward and scribbled something on her paper.

Yes, most people in the modern age would find it easier to piece together the reports from the different departments on a computer screen but Bella was old school. She liked the feel of paper in her hand, of scribbling notes to the side of typewritten text, and to shuffle paragraphs literally rather than just cutting and pasting. She noticed an errant scrap of paper under the conference table and got up on all fours to retrieve it.

"Knock knock!" came a loud, male voice.

Bella jumped and bashed her head into the underside of the table. A curse flew past her lips before she could stop it.

"Oh, Bella! Are you okay?"

Edward crouched down, his ragged backpack over one shoulder and a pizza box in his hands. His eyes conveyed a sense of sincerity and concern.

"I'm fine," she grumbled, scooting backward on all fours before rearing up on her haunches. She rubbed a growing knot on the back of her head. "I have had worse," she sighed, knowing that that was all too true.

"I figured you would still be working, and I thought I'd bring you something to eat. I have just a little more work to do before sending you my final presentation on the Masen project," Edward stated, a hesitant smile on his face.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you!" Bella smiled genuinely. "I'm famished!"

A few minutes later, the two were sitting side-by-side, the pizza box between them. Edward pulled a couple of cans of soda from his backpack.

"I didn't know what you liked so I brought a variety," he murmured.

"You are very kind."

Edward blushed and smiled embarrassedly as he pushed his glasses back up his nose with a grin. He was thankful that in the course of their almost daily lunch dates, he had learned her favorite pizza toppings. And her favorite books and movies. And that she couldn't stand okra in any form. Edward chuckled at that memory, earning a side-glance from Bella.

The two continued eating, her from the Hawaiian half of the pizza and he from the garbage can side. Bella wrinkled up her nose at the artery clogging pile of meats and vegetables on his side of the pizza.

Edward looked at her curiously as he took a large bite and gave a deep sigh of contentment.

"I don't see how you can eat that," she muttered, daintily taking a sip from her soda.

"I spent an extra hour in the pool so I could enjoy this, I will have you know," he smiled, patting his flat stomach before happily reaching for another slice.

"I will stick to this, thank you." Bella hoped he had not caught her eyeing the toned strip of flesh that peeked out where his button down had pulled out of his jeans.

Edward did notice and smiled to himself because he had just barely missed being caught eyeing a sliver of black lace peeping out from the neckline of her blouse.

"Suit yourself."

The two continued to eat in companionable silence, sighing contently as they filled their bellies.

"So how is the sorting going?" Edward asked, taking another swallow of his drink.

"Good. Good." Bella set her can down and reached for a small stack of papers. "Everyone has done such a fabulous job, my job is pretty easy. They have found details that no one else could and I can't wait to finish this just to read it in its entirety."

"Anthony Masen was a talented composer. Very short lived, but rather prolific. I recorded one of his pieces as part of my presentation if you want to hear."

Bella nodded enthusiastically so Edward reached into his backpack and pulled out his MP3 player. He placed one ear bud into his ear and scrolled through the list of playlists until he found the right one. When he heard the opening notes, he offered her the other ear bud. Bella took it with a smile and placed it into her ear closest to Edward. They sat side by side listening to the music. Bella's heart swelled with the music, so much passion by someone so talented. It totally came through the music and through the performance.

Bella could feel the intensity and desire pouring forth through the ear buds. She could only imagine what it must be like to be the muse to such talent; to inspire someone to create every emotion through a scale of notes and to place pen to paper to save that passion for people centuries later to enjoy.

Bella wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed as the music faded. She tried to avoid Edward's concerned gaze.

"I'm fine," she muttered, swiping at her eyes.

"Bella?" he inquired, concern filling his voice.

"It's nothing."

"Bella?" he whispered. One hand gently rose to lightly touch her face, his thumb stroking away an errant tear.

She smiled a watery smile, blinking rapidly in an attempt to dry her eyes.

"Sorry," she stated self-consciously. "That was just so sadly beautiful. As if he was writing of a great love lost and then regained. I cannot imagine how …"

Edward shook his head slowly before hesitantly bending down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. The touch was ever so light and ever so sweet and maddeningly too short. Edward pulled back ever so slightly.

"I'm not sorry," he murmured before leaning down and kissing her more deeply.

Bella sighed happily into his touch, her hands coming up to wrap around his shoulders.

"Me either," she smiled.

~HOH~

"And this is purely them?" Maggie inquired, not looking away from the small mirror she was using to spy upon Edward and Bella.

"I told you …" Sweetie began before she was interrupted.

"I know, I know. I just have to ask again."

"Magenta," she sighed, folding her arms across her chest, her bracelets jangling angrily.

"Well the spell won't work if they don't really feel something for each other."

"I do believe I told you that from the beginning."

"Yes, Miss Logic."

"Yes, Miss Emotion," she mimicked mockingly.

"So, tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

Maggie looked back into the mirror at the young couple quietly talking about the project and clearly enjoying each other's company.

"Rule number two," she whispered to herself.

**~HOH~**

**AN: In case 'the rules' aren't universal: rule number 1: Lack of planning on your part does not constitute an emergency on mine. Rule number 2: Forgiveness is easier to obtain than permission. Rule number 3: You will get over it.**

**I worked for 5 years in a (seminary) library and this was posted in the break room. Who says librarians don't have a sense of humor? Okay, so it was the IT-slash-audiovisual guy that posted it, but still …**

**I do apologize for the lack of review replies. For Evermore Experience, I tried to answer every one but real life and a few FFn glitches have made that increasingly more difficult for me. Do know that I read and treasure each and every one. Thank you.**

**If you did read Evermore Experience, two things—first, chapter 2 of the Journal of Liriope Missouri Hermitage went live last week. You can find the link in my profile. Second, there will be a short sequel (Beyond Evermore) but it will not start posting until HOH wraps up.**

**Thank you for your well wishes on my trip. I leave in under 3 weeks. Hopefully, there will be another HOH update between now and then as well as an entry into the Age of Edward contest.**

**Until then, let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: Road trip!

***waves* Hello! Remember me? I still don't own Twilight, but I have a great friend & beta, Javamomma0921, that makes my words better (even when I go and add more to a chapter after she returns her version).**

**More at the end…**

**~HOH~**

Chapter 9: Road trip!

On Friday, the sun shone uncharacteristically down upon the grounds of Hands-On History. Taking advantage of every sunny moment, Bella's team converged outside the main building to carpool to Masen Manor, travel mugs of hot coffee clutched in their hands as they tried to wipe away the last bit of sleep from their eyes.

Bella's PA, Eric, handed out jump drives with the latest collections of reports. He chattered amiably as he flitted from person to person, his leprechaun green satin shirt shimmering in the sunshine.

"Come on, sweethearts, up and at 'em!" Eric grinned.

"You're one of those disgusting morning people, aren't you?" Alice grumbled before taking a deep draw on her java. "Oh, that's good."

"And you most certainly are not," he teased, presenting her with a good-natured grin and a jump drive.

"Thank you," she muttered before returning to her liquid wake-up call.

"Everyone have their copies?" he asked, glancing at each person's hand. Somehow, he had been able to find lanyards that color coordinated with each person's main vehicle. Alice's was bright yellow; Jasper's was a royal blue; Bella's was brown; Emmett's was bright blue; Rosalie's was fire engine red; and Edward's was purple and black herringbone.

Bella smiled to herself as she remembered the motorcycle she had ridden on just a few weeks before.

"Okay," Eric grinned, stepping back from the group. He gazed proudly at the group. "I'll grab the last minute printouts upstairs and follow you to Masen Manor with Ms. Green and Ms. Mobolade."

He turned and strutted into the Hands-On History headquarters, the rising sun sparkling off of his glasses.

"That was just too cute," Emmett muttered, watching Eric leave before looking at his lanyard.

"You leave him alone," Alice chided. "He can't help it that he's flamboyant."

"You should see his wife," Jasper whispered, earning a glare from his own. "Well, she's rather…"

"I believe the phrase you're searching for is 'over the top,'" Rose offered.

"He's married?" Bella gasped.

"Oh, yeah. Wife's a real sweetheart. Can't remember her name, though," Emmett replied. He thought for a moment and still could not come up with her name.

The others shook their heads as well, unable to remember Eric's wife's name, though each had distinct memories of having met her before at various functions. Eventually, each person dismissed the topic and went on with the business at hand.

"So everyone has their assignments?" Bella inquired as she stifled a yawn, checking over her legal pad.

She was greeted with a rumble of agreement.

"Then let's get this show on the road!"

Everyone piled into Emmett and Rosalie's SUV. Rosalie grabbed the shotgun position, earning a curious glance from Alice. Usually Rosalie and Alice sat together but apparently this trip was going to be different. As a result, Alice grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her into the back seat.

"I want to go over some of the design sketches I've made," Alice smiled in explanation.

"So what are you going to investigate, boss lady?" Emmett asked as he carefully pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward Masen Manor.

"I'm going to talk to the curators and present preliminary findings while everyone examines their areas. They are hosting a period dinner for us this evening as a thank you for everyone's hard work." Bella did not look up from her notes as she spoke.

"I received an e-mail requesting I play one of Anthony Masen's compositions," Edward interjected gently from the center row, "so I will begin in the ball room to ensure everything is set up for that."

Bella smiled to herself at the idea of watching Edward play. She remembered the passion she had felt just listening to the recording on his MP3 player and wondered if seeing him at the piano would be just as moving.

"You're blushing?" Alice whispered, leaning close so no one else could hear.

"No!" Bella whispered, her hands flying to feel her hot cheeks. She knew she was blushing and her reaction earned a knowing smile from Alice who was now quite awake.

"So what's going on between you and my brother?" Alice quietly demanded, scooting into the center seat and buckling the belt.

It was a good thing she was short-waisted and Emmett could see over her with no problem.

"Nothing, Alice," Bella whisper-yelled.

"That's not what he said."

Bella's jaw dropped. Her eyes darted to Edward who was just in the seat in front of her, but he was leaning forward, discussing the best route to Masen Manor with Emmett. It appeared that the GPS was not recognizing the address and wanting to take them through Sault Sainte Marie.

"But that's in Michigan!" Rosalie huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the electronic device.

"Let Edward look at it, babe," Emmett insisted. "Maybe it just needs to be restarted."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that," she grumbled, poking at the screen.

"He's talked about us? Really? What's he said?" Bella hurriedly whispered, taking full advantage of Edward being distracted.

"'Nothing, Alice?'" Alice grinned broadly, making quotation marks in the air at her words.

Bella slumped into her seat. She'd been had.

"I like him," she whispered.

"He likes you as well."

Bella felt happier about this revelation than she had thought she would. It had been quite a while since her last serious relationship. Triple majoring was not conducive to such frivolity as dating and the like, and she was really out of practice.

"But I know my dear brother and if I had to guess I'd say he's worried about propriety and doing what others expect him to do. It'll be difficult for him to let go of that."

A slow smile graced Alice's lips before she continued. "But I think you are just the woman to help him do just that."

Bella's silence told Alice far more than any answer could.

"So has he even kissed you yet?" Alice whispered, pulling out her sketchbook and flipping through a few pages. She glared at the back of Edward's head.

As if he knew she was looking at him, Edward turned around and gave a questioning look at Bella and Alice.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think the two of you were planning something," he said, smiling innocently.

"You just turn around and let us girls talk. You've taken Bella to lunch every day this week and last. It's my turn to learn more about her," Alice said, motioning for him to do just that before she began to draw frantically upon the crisp white paper.

"Okay," Edward smiled, winking at Bella.

Seconds later, her phone buzzed and Bella pulled it out.

_Don't let the little dictator monopolize all of your time._

Bella laughed out loud, earning a glare from Alice.

She quickly typed a response. _It appears the end of no one knowing about 'us' is about to come to an end._

Edward quickly read his phone and shot a concerned look into the rear view mirror.

_Do you not want anyone to know about us?_

Bella read the message and shook her head. After reading the personnel manual, Bella had no problem what-so-ever letting others know she was dating Edward, even if so far the dates had only been to a few nearby restaurants over lunch and a few after-work phone calls.

_I would be proud to be seen with you anywhere, Edward._

The smile that lit up his face warmed Bella.

_So are you going to tell Alice or should I? (Please say YOU will!)_

Bella snorted as she read Edward's response.

"Okay, you two…" Alice began, lunging for Edward's phone.

She missed, earning a triumphant grin to which she responded with sticking out her tongue.

"So, Little B," Emmett interrupted, looking into the rear view mirror. "I thought the weather was supposed to be clear all day."

"It was." Bella strained to see out the window and sure enough, a line of ominously dark clouds stretched across the sky as far as she could see. They were rolling in rather quickly and it was certain they were about to get wet.

"Looks like Weather Channel needs to look out a window every now and then," he continued as a low rumble sounded in the distance.

Fat rain drops began to fall from the sky and in the matter of minutes, the passengers in the SUV began to wonder if they should have brought an ark. The windshield wipers sprung to life, sluicing the window as best as they could but still the road became harder and harder to see. Emmett slowed down and smiled reassuringly at the other passengers although deep inside he was feeling less secure than he was indicating.

A loud crack of thunder snapped through the air and a fiery flash startled everyone. Just ahead of the SUV, an old pine tree creaked and groaned before falling directly in their path. With a pump of the brakes, Emmett skillfully steered the fishtailing vehicle, avoiding the tree that now blocked the majority of the road.

And then, as suddenly as the storm began, it dried up. Even the road was clear and dry as they rounded the curve.

"Now that was just plain odd," Jasper muttered, shaking his head in disbelief, turning to look behind them at the fallen tree and torrential downpour.

"That's an understatement," Rosalie agreed, shuffling in her seat. "Em?"

"Again?" he sighed before catching himself. The big man cowered under the glare of his wife. "Sorry. I'll find the next place."

The remainder of the trip passed with companionable ease with stories being shared, laughter with each other rather than at each other, and a few groans as the request for a third bathroom stop became an order. It was accompanied by a loving slap to the back of Emmett's head by Rosalie, the requestor, when she curtly reminded him just why she needed to stop every so often before she kissed him on the cheek. A round of congratulations about their impending parenthood made the stop a lot more bearable for those anxious to see the newly restored Masen Manor.

Emmett's SUV pulled into the long, winding driveway leading to the Masen home. All eyes focused on the carefully manicured lawn and the bright yellow Federal style home at the end of the cobblestone drive. It was a simple design with only two Ionic columns gracing the front porch but Bella's breath was taken away at the regal beauty the home exuded. Surely this grand lady had not been allowed to wallow since the early 1900s, she thought sadly. Regardless, it was obvious the new caretakers had lavished the home with well needed care.

As the Hands-On History team piled out of the vehicle, a man and a woman stood at the front door, eager smiles gracing their lips.

"Welcome to Masen Manor!" the gentleman called, throwing up one hand in a friendly wave. He was clad in khaki pants and a non-descript blue oxford button up shirt but his bearing was one of genuine welcome. "My name is Eleazar Cortez and this is my wife, Carmen. Welcome to history reborn!"

Warm greetings were exchanged before the team was ushered into the simply elegant foyer. Everyone's eyes feasted upon the graceful lines of polished oak with touches of silver or pewter hardware.

"This is just beautiful," Bella whispered more to herself than to anyone in particular.

A sudden movement caught her eye, but by the time Bella turned, she only saw a flash of green and no more. Deciding it was probably a fluttering curtain or the light filtering through a tree, Bella shrugged and rejoined the group that had stepped further into the house.

"I have coffee and tea in the study if anyone is in need of refreshment," Carmen smiled, her voice carrying the soft lilt of her Castillian background.

"If it's all the same, I'd rather visit the stables while the weather holds out," Rosalie replied, looking toward the west and the darkening sky. "We ran into a terrible downpour on the way here."

Carmen's eyes flew open. "I was certain today was supposed to be completely clear!"

"As were we," Jasper interjected. "But we just about hydroplaned coming up the hills and if it weren't for Emmett's fine driving skills, we may have ended up on the side of the road."

The _or worse_ remained unspoken but thought by all.

"Well, I'm glad you are alright," Eleazar stated honestly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"So if you don't mind," Rosalie continued, motioning toward the outside.

"Oh, by all means!" Carmen smiled broadly. "You all do what you need to do. Eli and I will be in the house. Just call for us!"

Several others murmured equally valid reasons to jump feet first into their on-site research and moments later, Bella stood alone with Eleazar and Carmen in the foyer.

"Well, if you have no other plans, I'd love to show you our preliminary findings," Bella smiled, pulling out a thick file.

From another room, a telephone began to ring.

"I must get that," Carmen said apologetically. "Why don't you take Miss Swan to the library and I'll join you as soon as I can."

"Of course, my love. Shall we?"

"After you," Bella smiled, anxious to show her findings so she could explore Masen Manor on her own.

**~HOH~**

**I thank you, dear readers, from the bottom of my heart for your patience—my trip to India was fabulous. We met people from all walks of life, taught at a conference on leadership, visited a children's home, and showed my daughters a little bit of the world that they never would have experienced had we not gone. I could talk for hours, but I'll spare you that here. PMs are a different story all together, though…**

**Unfortunately, when I returned, I had a bad reaction to the anti-malaria medicine I was on and spent 3 days recovering. And then my writing vibe just up and vanished. Java will tell you I struggled hard with finding the voice that spoke so clearly before the trip. But, I think it is back, and we can unravel the mystery of Anthony and Marie!**

**Next chapter will be much longer, and you won't have to wait over a month for it.**

**Promise.**

**~DeJean**


	10. Chapter 10: Whispers in the manor house

**Javamomma0921 waved her magic purple pixels over this and made it better.**

**SM gave us a world to play in, though I'm sure she never thought just how much we would!**

**~HOH~**

Chapter 10: Whispers in the manor house

Pleased with the reaction to the preliminary report, Bella quickly tidied up her papers and tucked them into her leather portfolio. Eleazar had left her alone in the library more than satisfied with the information she had provided. Her team had done a fabulous job, and she was so proud of their hard work.

Bella quickly examined the restored library shelves which had very few books on them. She recalled reading an inventory that had stated the majority of the holdings had been auctioned off just after World War I in an effort to pay taxes on the land.

A sudden blast of cool air tickled the back of her neck, much like when an air conditioning unit kicked on. Bella shivered and looked up toward the ceiling to find the source of the air but was surprised to see no ducts in sight. She spun toward the windows but found them properly sealed as well.

Shrugging off the breeze as an opening and closing of some unseen door, Bella returned her attention to studying the book titles.

_You need to leave._

Bella straightened suddenly and looked around to find the source of the voice, no louder than a whisper.

"Hello?" she inquired in a much thinner voice than she had intended. Bella cleared her throat and repeated her call.

_You need to leave quickly. You and the others. It's not safe here._

Bella shuddered and clutched her portfolio to her chest as her eyes darted around the room in a futile attempt to find the source of the whispers.

"Why?" she demanded, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

A highly decorated mirror over the fireplace began to vibrate, its frame clattering louder and louder against the stone wall. Bella's eyes flew open in shock before she squeezed them shut and threw her arms over her head as the entire piece shattered, raining shards onto herself and the hardwood floors. She winced as the sharp edges cut into her arms and the top of her head.

Out of reflex, Bella shook herself, sending tiny pieces of glass skittering across the floor. She groaned and held her breath. Bella had long hated the sight and smell of blood and carefully lowered her arms to inspect the damage.

When Bella opened her eyes, she realized she was several feet to the right, beyond the reach of the majority of the dangerous glass. Before she could completely regain her equilibrium, a chill raked over her. Bella thought she saw something dart behind a large rocking chair set next to the fireplace and turned to get a better look. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she returned her gaze toward the shelves to find the mirror whole in its frame.

"Well, that's odd," she mumbled, glancing down at her arms, expecting to see blood but found none there.

"What's odd?" a voice came from the doorway.

Bella turned to see Eric standing there, a strange, far-away look in his eyes.

"I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you."

Eric grinned broadly though the smile did not completely reach his eyes, giving him a hard almost foreboding look.

"Try me," he continued.

Bella mutely waved her hand around the room, trying to figure out where to start.

"The empty shelves," Eric replied, his face suddenly changing to his normal amenable self. He strode into the room, pointing at the few books. "The Masen Foundation has tried to keep the house purely as it was at the time of Anthony and Marie. Anything found to be … er … unauthentic has been removed."

"Yes," Bella murmured distractedly. "I seem to remember reading something about that. But I wasn't referring to that."

"Oh." Eric looked remarkably abashed. "What happened?"

"Just … unbelievable," she whispered under her breath. Bella glanced over at the mirror only to see her reflection in it.

"Well, strange things happen in old houses like these." He smiled tightly at her, the sunlight streaming in one window giving him a slightly hazy glow.

"Yes. Yes, they do," she muttered, shaking her head slightly. "I think I'll go see how the others are faring."

Bella started to leave the library before she remembered that Eric was not expected at the manor house until closer to evening time. She spun on her heel, almost bumping into him. Bella took a step back, catching herself before she stumbled.

"Weren't you supposed to drive up with Maggie and Sweetie?" she asked.

"Change of plans," Eric smiled. "Thought I'd beat the weather up."

"Yes, it was quite bad."

Bella turned and headed down the hall but not before hearing another faint whisper, this voice different than the first. She spun around and waited expectantly.

"Everything alright, Bella?"

She paused for a moment, considering her answer and gave a quick nod before silently hurrying off in search of her group.

~HOH~

"You sure you're ok?" Alice inquired as she watched Bella fuss with her dress. "Oh, give off. You're going to tear the thing."

Bella froze in her place although her fingers itched to pull off the entire ensemble. Dresses were not part of her everyday attire, especially ones of silk with ribbons and frills.

Alice calmly fixed the irritating over-drape, settling the pale blue and silver embroidered fabric across Bella's shoulders.

"You should be thankful this is the time of no heels," Rose murmured, adjusting her own dress.

"That would be a disaster," Bella agreed, glancing at her reflection in the mirror.

Alice had worked wonders, creating three gowns that captured the 1790s. After the evening meal, the garments would be showcased in a display at the Masen Manor welcome center. Her own dress was a white silk gown with gold covered paper flowers sewn on in a cascade from her slim waist down to her toes. Rose's dress was pale lavender with wisps of gold threads that gave her the appearance of movement even while standing still. Bella's gown with its silver stars seemed to twinkle in the light.

A light tap at the door brought their attention around and Maggie swept into the room in a becoming jade green dress.

"Oh, how lovely!" Bella gushed, smiling broadly.

"This old thing?" Maggie demurred, spinning gracefully. "I've had it for ages. I just needed the appropriate time to drag it out again."

"Well, it is amazing," Alice agreed, approaching and taking a skilled hand to one sleeve to examine the stitching. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Maggie smiled. "I think everything is ready for the dinner. First, Dr. Cullen will perform and a small string ensemble will provide dancing music after the meal."

No one missed the light groan from Bella when the words dancing music were announced.

"I don't dance," she explained.

"Oh," Alice smiled, "it's all in the leading. My brother is a wonderful dancer."

"I hope his insurance is paid up," Bella grumbled.

"Did you get caught in the rain?" Rose inquired, taking one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Rain?" Maggie exclaimed. "Oh, no. Not a bit of rain."

"Must have come through before you because we sure were in a gully washer," Alice agreed, nodding her head.

"The roads were completely dry when Sweetie and I drove up," Maggie insisted, a slightly concerned frown puckering her brow.

"And Eric," Bella added.

"Eric?" Maggie blinked disbelievingly.

"Yes. He rode up here with you two," Alice insisted.

"No, he didn't. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Well, Bella was saying she saw him in the library earlier today. Right?" Rose interjected.

Bella nodded in agreement.

"Well, isn't this interesting," Maggie murmured, casting a strange look at all three women. "Very interesting, indeed."

She quickly pulled her cell phone from her reticule and typed a quick message. Bella, Rose and Alice all exchanged concerned looks, wondering just what was going on.

"Well, the party is not going to start until we are all there," Maggie said, looking expectantly at the three women who had no idea what was going on.

"Shall we?" Sweetie smiled yet her eye did not light up with their normal cheerfulness.

Slightly confused, Bella, Alice and Rose lead the way out of the room and headed for the music room where the others were waiting. Just before entering, Maggie took Bella's arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Do not go anywhere alone tonight," she whispered.

"What?" Bella inquired in a confused voice.

"Tonight is not the night to go off exploring the house. Stay with us or at the very least, with Dr. Cullen." Maggie nodded as if this was crucial advice. "In fact, going off alone with Dr. Cullen would not be bad at all."

"Going off? Is that a euphemism because he and I are just in the getting-to-know-you phase and other than a few kisses, we've not done anything else."

Bella blushed furiously as she realized just what she had said.

"Believe me," Maggie smiled gently, "you'll want to go off with him once you see him in his suit. Alice did a fabulous job recreating one like Anthony wore. Just a little alone time with him would be fine, but don't go off with anyone else tonight."

"Maggie, I …"

"There you are!" Eric announced, suddenly appearing at their sides. "We have been waiting on you."

"I was just telling Ms. Swan how important it was not to go exploring the house alone in the dark. Not all of the lights have been installed and it would be a bit dangerous," Maggie announced, straightening up to her full height as her eyes bore into Eric's.

Eric smiled toothily and nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely. Strange things happen in old houses in the dark," Eric said. "Very strange things, indeed."

"Certainly," Maggie stated flatly as the three wound their way down the hall and around the corner toward the music room. "Eric, would you show Ms. Swan her seat while I go ask Ms. Mobolade something?"

"My pleasure," Eric said with a half-bow, offering his arm which Bella took.

"Did your wife join you, Eric?" Bella asked, trying to break the silence as they meandered through the halls just a few paces behind Rose and Alice.

"Wife?" Eric inquired, turning back toward her. "I'm not married, Ms. Swan. Never have been."

"Oh. I would have sworn the others said…"

"No," Eric interrupted, his normally jovial face growing serious for a moment. He carefully adjusted his glasses. "No, the love of my life fell for another."

With that, Eric turned and entered the music room where everyone else had their seats around a beautiful grand piano. The room was filled with carefully placed candelabras, giving the space a soft, warm glow.

_Take care tonight._

Bella stiffened as the gentle voice floated through her mind. She glanced around to see if anyone else heard. Based upon the casual conversations surrounding her, she was certain no one else was aware of the voice.

"Are you a ghost?" she whispered, nodding in greeting to Jasper and Emmett as she worked her way down the row of chairs to her place.

_Take care tonight._

Although confused as to what was going on, Bella found her seat and smiled at the other members of the team. Just then, she caught sight of Edward in his suit. Clad in black velvet tailcoat, waistcoat and breeches, he brought to life every Romantic hero she had ever studied and then some. Fleeting images of courtly gestures, tokens presented, evenings by the fireplace reading to beloveds, and stolen kisses in dark stairwells flew through Bella's mind.

"You're drooling," Alice whispered, smiling ever so slightly.

Bella laughed uncomfortably and ran a quick finger check around her lips before glaring at Alice when she found the area completely dry.

~HOH~

"If we are going to do this, we need to act now," Maggie whispered as she pulled a few small glass vials from her reticule. She lay them next to a silver bowl filled with water. In the bottom of the bowl sat a small button that had been taken from one of Anthony Masen's coats and a pearl earring from Marie Cigno's jewelry box.

"But Eric?" Sweetie questioned, arranging her own collection of bottles before her.

Maggie's eyes widened as she saw Sweetie pull a thin bronze rapier from her voluminous robes.

"I don't know," she admitted, pouring powders into a common vessel after regaining her composure. "I don't remember him from before but…"

"If he's amanaged to keep you in the dark until now, he mebbie stronger than we are."

"I have faith in Ms. Swan and Dr. Cullen's talents," Maggie insisted, pouring her compound into Sweetie's.

A thin gray mist threaded up from the crucible, wafting gently in the still air. Maggie carefully poured it into the water where it swirled around and around until one end floated atop the surface while the other linked to the objects in the bottom of the bowl.

"You a bettah. They gonna have to be the ones to figure out how to get home. This is a one way trip, you know."

Sweetie grasped the knife and quickly pricked one pale finger. Five drops of scarlet blood spilled into the bowl. She held the blade out to Maggie. Six more drops joined the first five.

"No turning back now," Maggie murmured, staring at the bowl as the compound began to glow neon blue and a small but brilliant flame began to consume the contents of the vessel.

~HOH~

Bella groggily blinked open her eyes. She felt tired. No, she felt beyond tired. Her very bones ached with exhaustion. With her eyes closed, she nuzzled deeper into her pillow with a soft sigh. Subconsciously, she burrowed into the warmth behind her. She started to pull the covers up over her shoulder when she realized what surrounded her was a strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

As she regained a level of consciousness, Bella realized she was nude under the sheets and someone was pulled flush against her back.

"Oh, God," she murmured, rubbing her forehead as if she could erase the giant headache that resided there. Had she drunk too much at the party? She did not remember having more than one glass of wine to be sociable. Surely, that would not have done it.

The body behind her began to rouse, yet due to their positions and the darkness in the room, Bella had no idea who it was. She could tell it was a male, a very virile male if the forearm wrapped around her waist was any indication. Bella tensed as the hand drifted up her ribcage, lightly tickling her. She wiggled ever so slightly against the body, feeling other parts begin to awaken.

"What the …" a hoarse grumble purred in her ear. The hand lowered to her hip, holding her still. "Do not move," he ordered in a low whisper.

Bella felt the man shake his head as if he, too, were trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain. She truly wished either for a light to see who it was or a magic carpet to transport her far away. She was not the type to have a one night stand and was confused beyond belief as to what was going on.

"Who?" came a soft rumble. His breath tickled the loose hairs at the nape of her neck, causing goose bumps to erupt all over her body.

Bella tensed at the sensation. Her mind darted from face to face at the party the night before. The only single men were a few servers, Eric and Edward. At least she hoped it was a single man.

"Shhh," he soothed. His fingers caressed her hip absentmindedly. "I won't hurt you."

Both started as a loud knock echoed on the bedroom door.

"Sir!" a voice, shrill with age boomed. "'Tis time to waken."

"Fuckin' Hell," the man behind Bella grumbled, rolling out of bed from behind her but not before whispering, "You stay right there. We need to talk."

Bella watched as a shadowy figure stumbled across the bedroom in the dark, bumping into what sounded like a writing desk, sending a book to the floor and a curse to the heavens. She clutched the sheets around her tightly, wondering what in the hell had happened to her.

The man pulled on a pair of breeches he found thrown over a chair and threw open the door, apparently startling the man who had pounded on the door.

"What do you want?"

"Y-you wanted to be awakened at this time, Sir."

Bella squinted her eyes to adjust to the sudden light that came in the door. Blinking furiously, she made out a fine figure of a man at the door, broad at the shoulder, narrow at the hip, finely muscled without being over-done. If she had to pick someone physically to have a one night stand with, she supposed she could have done much worse. Bella just hoped the face and mind were on par with the back and derriere.

"Fine," the man muttered coarsely. "You've done your job now go."

"Yes, Sir. Wish the missus a good morrow as well."

The man stiffened at the words.

"The missus?"

"Your new bride, Sir." He chuckled gently. "Surely you haven't already tired of the lass, though you did partake a bit much at last night's festivities. I can see why things would be a bit bleary in the morn. I'll send someone up with a bit to break the fast. A young man has to keep his strength."

Bella felt the blood drain from her face. She shook her head in denial as the door was quietly shut.

Without her knowing, the man approached the bed hesitantly.

"I … who?" he croaked, running a hand through his hair.

Bella thought the action was familiar and wracked her mind trying to remember where she had seen it before.

The man stumbled across the room, tripping on what sounded like scattered pieces of clothing before reaching the tightly drawn curtains. He pulled them back ever so slightly to allow the early morning light to filter in before turning back toward the bed. Bella's heart stopped. The shock she was certain that filled her eyes was mirrored in the face before her.

"Edward? What happened to us?" she stuttered.

**~HOH~**

**Thank you for reading & your patience as I muddle through real life and try to write when I can. We are in the process of putting up our house for sale & have been packing away everything that makes a house a home. I may have sniffled when I had to box up most of my cookbooks.**

**If, by chance, you have ever read this on Twilighted, please know that I've not intentionally abandoned the story there. I cannot get anything to load to go to my V-beta there and I've tried for 2 weeks. Makes FFn's issues look puny.**

**As always, I treasure what you think. Thank you!**

**I'm dejeansmith on Twitter and bookloverandwriter on WWF/SWF in case you're interested!**


	11. Chapter 11: What did happen?

**This chapter is dedicated to Genevieve Blanc. *Hugs to you, my friend***

Chapter 11: What did happen?

Edward stared silently at Bella. He wracked his brain trying to recall what had happened the night before and just how he had ended up naked and apparently married to his boss. His frustration level grew as he realized he was drawing a complete blank.

"I have no idea," he whispered more to himself than to Bella.

The conversation with the gentleman at the door ran through his brain. He had been addressed as 'sir' and with respect as if he had been an employer. Edward paced a little, running both hands through his hair, causing it to stand on end.

A quick movement caught his eye and Edward suddenly remembered he was not alone.

"Bella? Oh, God," he groaned.

Although Edward had no physical evidence to prove it, all signs pointed to the fact that he had slept with his boss. This was bad. Very bad. And worse of all, he didn't remember one minute of it and he was quite certain if he were to have sex with Bella Swan, he would want to remember it.

"What happened last night, Edward?" she whispered, pulling the sheets even tighter around her in a vain effort to cover up.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Bella's heart began to race. She had obviously slept with Edward and she didn't remember one minute of it which was very, very bad. As her eyes adjusted to the dim room, Bella watched Edward pace around and realized Dr. Cullen without a shirt was quite an attractive sight and she was certain she would want to remember more if she had seen it before. Mentally, she was wracking her brain to find a hint, an inkling of what had happened the night before but nothing came to the forefront of her mind.

"Bella, I…" Edward out to touch her but Bella cowered away and he wisely withdrew his hand.

"He called me your missus. What happened last night? Where are Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper? Surely they would have stood with us if we got married. Or at least tried to talk us out of it."

Edward shook his head, unable to answer Bella's questions. He wished he knew what to say but he did not.

"Not that marrying you is a horrible thing, but we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks and that would be jumping the gun."

"Bella …"

"I mean Anthony and Marie got married after only a few weeks but at that time, that was to be expected and …"

"Bella …"

"Marie was only sixteen so what did she know about life outside her little box?"

"Bella …"

"But Anthony, he was older and he should have known exactly what was going on and …"

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

Edward smiled reassuringly at a very embarrassed Bella as she shifted uncomfortably under the covers. Suddenly, the realization that she was completely naked while Edward was half-naked struck. She felt the blush rise up her neck and quickly eyed the floor for her clothing but came up empty.

"Do you happen to see anything I can put on?" she whispered urgently.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I have no idea." Bella climbed up on all fours and peeked over the edge of the bed furthest from Edward. "It just seems like the right thing to do, much like me finding my clothes and us finding out why we woke up in bed together. I certainly didn't drink that much last night."

Edward scanned the floor and discovered pieces of women's clothing tossed hither and yon. The thought that they must have had a hell of a time flickered through his mind, awakening a part of him that the logical side of him found entirely inappropriate.

"I'll…I'll get them up and just turn around and you can put them on."

"Okay," Bella whispered yet again.

"You don't have to keep that up," he whispered back, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Bella barked a laugh, certain she was blushing from head to toe.

"I guess I'm hoping this is all a bad dream and that this won't be real if I whisper."

"Oh."

Something in his response tore at her heart.

"Not that I think having had sex with you would be a bad dream, but I would certainly hope that I would remember something about it. I mean, you're you and I am certain it would be spectac…"

Bella groaned and rubbed her face in frustration. She was experiencing world class word vomit and quickly prayed that the gods of laryngitis would strike her mute.

Edward shuffled his feet as he cautiously approached the bed, a voluminous pile of silks and cotton in his arms. He wisely ignored her ramblings, though there was a huge part of him was thrilled at what she was revealing.

"I'll let you get dressed," he said hurriedly.

Edward spun around and heard Bella rustle out of the bed. He tried very hard not to think about having woken up wrapped around her nude body. She had been so warm, so soft and fit so perfectly in his arms. Were it not the shock of waking up with no recollection of the night before, Edward would have considered it a beautiful morning.

He began to wrack his brain trying to remember what had happened and who had performed the wedding. None of his co-workers were ordained and he was almost certain Maggie and Sweetie were not. Perhaps the kindly couple that were caretakers of Masen Manor had conducted the service. He knew his parents, especially his mother, would kill him for eloping and groaned at the thought of the berating he was going to receive.

Edward's eyes had adjusted to the low light and he quickly began to scan the room for his own clothes. He quickly found a stock, shirt, overvest, and overcoat scattered around the room. It was obvious that he had not undressed normally the night before, rather his clothes had been torn off and thrown about.

"I … I need your help," Bella murmured hesitantly.

Edward turned around to find her standing before him in cream pantaloons and a shift with a corset clutched in her hand.

"I can't remember if Alice wrote that this goes over the dress or under," she huffed, frustration and embarrassment evident in her voice.

Edward's eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of Bella clad in definitely feminine lace-trimmed undergarments. While by 21st century standards, they were quite modest, there was an innocent beauty that he found quite tantalizing and found himself unable to respond verbally. Other parts of his anatomy had certainly taken notice, though.

The silence of the room was broken when a carriage clock chimed from atop the mantle across the room. As if lit by a spotlight, a piece of parchment tied in crimson ribbon glowed from its spot above the fireplace.

After casting questioning glances toward each other, Edward cautiously approached the missive, taking it in his hands.

"What does it say?" Bella cautiously stepped closer, dropping the corset to the floor.

"It's addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Masen." He held it up to show her.

"Masen? What the … Well, open it."

Edward flipped over the parchment, loosened the ribbon and unfurled it. He quickly read the contents.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy," he muttered, his eyes quickly scanning the lines. Edward's entire body tensed as he continued to read further and further.

"What does it say?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I read it to you," he muttered, holding the paper out to her.

Bella cautiously took it while Edward crossed the room where he found a crystal decanter set and took the lid off of one of the containers. He cautiously sniffed the contents and finding it to his liking, poured a huge swallow's worth of amber liquid into a glass.

He ignored the giggle that escaped from across the room when he coughed after the drink burned the entire way down his throat.

_Dearest Bella and Edward,_

_Congratulations! You two have been selected to right a great wrong. _

_In 1790, a week after their marriage, composer Anthony Masen and his bride Marie Cygno Masen disappeared from their home without a trace. As a result, the world never knew the passion this great mind could evoke with a mere swipe of his hand._

_You have the opportunity to solve this crime and even prevent it from ever happening, for which I will be eternally grateful. Unfortunately, I have very little information to pass on to you as to the criminal's identity._

_I do apologize for not asking you two to do this, but this was personal and as often the case when something strikes close to home, the mind is not as clear as it should be and choices are made that are not always the wisest ones. _

_Anthony Masen was my younger brother. His disappearance drove my parents to an early grave. You can die of a broken heart._

_I have waited generations to find the right people to solve the mystery and to develop enough skill to transport the right couple back to 1790._

_Your intelligence, talents and dare I say, your budding romance, makes you two the right people._

_Unfortunately, it is a one way trip and Sweetie and I will be working hard to find a way to bring you back. _

_You will know who to trust and who does not deserve it. Rely upon each other and play to your strengths. I have the ultimate faith in you, Bella and Edward._

_Your responsibilities are to pose as Anthony and Marie and convince those around you that you are madly in love._

_I'm sure it won't be too much of a stretch for you two._

_In the library, you will find a printed copy of everyone's report. They will help you remember how things are done in 1790 as opposed to how it is done in 2012._

_Thank you,_

_Magenta Violetta Chartruse Green_

"What the hell?" Bella demanded angrily. "What does she mean this is a one way trip? How irresponsible can you be?"

"Bella…" Edward began before being waved off.

Bella stomped and stormed around the bedroom, muttering to herself. Most of the words coming out of her mouth were garbled curse words and try as he might, Edward could not resist a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded, plopping down onto a chair before dropping her head into her hands.

"I truly do not know," Edward sighed. He was not quite sure what the proper course of action should be. Would it be better to wrap his arms around her and give her a reassuring hug or would it be better to just let her sit there alone?

Compassion won out and Edward pulled Bella out of the chair. She felt so tiny in his arms with her head nestled into his chest. Yet it was the most natural thing in the world to him and he placed a light kiss on her temple. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her and make the world better.

"But we look nothing like them! Although there were no surviving portraits, a love poem Anthony wrote to Marie mentioned her fair hair and olive skin. I doubt there's a wig anywhere around and the eighteenth century equivalent of self-tanner would probably be lead based and prove fatal," Bella sputtered into Edward's chest. "Anthony was described as short with black hair and eyes. It'll never work."

Edward nodded silently as he ran one hand reassuringly up and down her back, earning a small sigh of satisfaction. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head and tightened his arms around her.

"Bella, I …"

Edward ceased talking and released Bella from his arms, taking a step toward the mirror above the mantle, his eyes squinting to take in what he saw. Bella looked at him questioningly before her own eyes followed his to look into the mirror.

"Who the hell is that?" she demanded, not recognizing the two people staring down at her. She cautiously stood behind Edward while studying the woman in the mirror's features. She was short, a little bit heavy by eighteenth century standards, with pale blond hair and light tan skin. A pair of sapphire blue eyes blinked disbelievingly down at her.

Bella poked at her chin and watched the reflection copy her movements.

"I think that's us," Edward replied, watching his reflection mimic his own movements.

"But how?"

"How do we end up transported back to 1790? It must be part of whatever Maggie and Sweetie did to get us here. To everyone else, we appear to be Anthony and Marie but to each other, we still see Bella and Edward."

"Oh sweet …"

A light rap at the door interrupted Bella's train of thought. The knock came again and a light jiggling at the door handle told both Bella and Edward that whoever was waiting was not going to be merely sent away.

"Don't fret. I locked it."

No sooner had the words left Edward's lips when the door flew open. Bella hid behind Edward as a short, petite woman with sharp features brushed passed the couple and immediately shoved the door closed behind.

"Locked?"

"It was!"

"I swear, Anthony," the woman grumbled, her eyes fixing Edward with her steely gaze. "You know I can open locks without a thought. And what was Fritz babbling about you getting married last night?"

"I …" Edward began before the woman dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"I mean, truly, you did not have that much to drink last night."

Bella's eyes widened, as did Edward's as they took in this impeccably dressed person who looked an awful lot like someone they both knew but could not place.

"So you went ahead and did it, did you not, Anthony?" she demanded, slapping him in the chest.

Edward winced, wondering how someone so small could pack such a punch.

"After being told to wait, you up and elope the moment Mother and Father leave. How could you?"

Her glare quickly softened and she threw her arms around Bella's neck.

"My sister!" She kissed Bella on both cheeks before grasping her hands and pulling back to look at her.

"Maggie?" Edward murmured, more to himself than anyone in particular.

"Who else would I be?" the woman giggled. "Though you know I hate that nickname. But, when you are named Magenta Violetta Chartruse Green, one can only expect nicknames to be used." She turned back to Bella and grinned broadly. "I can tell we are going to be the best of friends. You will need someone to entertain you while this no-account brother of mine goes about composing arias or some such."

Maggie's eyes fell on the bed with its rumpled covers and a stain that looked remarkably like blood. She sighed loudly, casting a disappointed look over her shoulder at Edward.

"Though it looks like Anthony has entertained you quite thoroughly," she remarked, earning a crimson blush from Bella. "Perhaps a child will calm him down, at least that is what Mother says. Sooner the better."

With a wave of one hand, the sheets shimmered ever so slightly and the blemish disappeared.

"Oh!" Bella suddenly felt faint and as if knowing what was going to happen next, Maggie assisted her into the chair.

"Let me get you something to drink," Edward murmured, turning toward the side table and a waiting pitcher of water.

"Wait one minute!" Maggie announced, turning toward Edward. Her forehead creased in a glare as she slowly stepped toward him.

"What is it, Maggie?" he inquired, trying as hard as he could to remain calm as he poured Bella a drink.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"You heard me. I am not speaking in a foreign language. Turn around."

Edward slowly did as requested and felt, rather than heard, Maggie take a step toward him. Suddenly, a fingertip poked him in the left shoulder. It traced a light design, scratching at a few intervals before Edward felt her tug at his forearm for him to turn around.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You look like Anthony Masen. You know who I am like he would, but Anthony Masen does not have a design carved into his skin on his shoulder. Of that, I know!" Maggie took a hesitant step back before straightening herself to her full height and staring unblinkingly at Edward.

"Maggie …" Edward began.

"She is going to think we are crazy if you tell her," Bella pointed out before her stomach let out an embarrassingly loud rumble.

Maggie's face softened ever so slightly as she looked at Bella.

"You are hungry. I am certain you had quite the night," she replied quietly.

"If I could only remember it," Bella muttered under her breath.

Edward's eyes shot to hers, a strange combination of confusion and something she could not quite put her finger on. She felt her cheeks redden.

"I will arrange for something to break your fast with and return in a few moments when it is prepared," Maggie said quickly, the hostess within her overcoming her anger at this man that posed as her brother. "Do not go anywhere. I will know."

"Maggie?" Bella hesitantly called.

"Yes?" She spun on her heel and looked at her.

"How do you put this thing on?" Bella held up the corset and overdress, earning an incredulous look.

"Oh! You are quite serious!" With a shake of her head and a light laugh, Maggie hurried over and took the corset from her.

Edward was unsure as to whether to watch or turn around so he remained stock still while Bella found herself properly trussed and gowned in only a few minutes.

"I will return momentarily," Maggie stated calmly before rushing out the door, leaving Bella and Edward staring blankly at each other.

Both jumped as the lock re-engaged with a loud click.

Bella perched herself upon the edge of the bed, pulling the bedcovers to search for the now missing stain. The oddest thing was that she was not a virgin. She was not a promiscuous woman by any means, but her virginity had been taken years before.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Edward murmured, taking a seat across the room from her.

"I don't remember anything about us having sex," she blurted out. "I would think I would feel something, remember something, but I don't."

"Maybe the switch occurred after the couple fell asleep and we merely took their places in bed."

Bella shrugged. She truly did not know but her mind was going a million miles an hour trying to figure out just how things happened.

"It wasn't bad waking up next to you," Bella said hesitantly, almost afraid of looking at Edward to see his reaction.

"No, that it was not," he smiled, remembering just how wonderful she felt curled up against him.

"But that was wrong. We aren't at that stage in our relationship and really shouldn't do that again."

"Really?" Edward stood and took a step toward her. "You think we shouldn't play the part we have been assigned?"

"I …" Bella's throat became suddenly very, very dry as she watched him approach her.

"This is a fabulous experience, Miss Swan. Not every archival historian-in-residence can say they were able to go back in time and experience life as it was at the time. Re-creations can only provide so much. Living histories are merely what we think life was like based off of historical record. You and I have an opportunity to eat, breathe, live and completely feel what life was like at this time. I am rather excited about the prospect."

Bella nodded mutely as he approached. She looked up at his face, a strange mix of passion and concern reflected therein.

"It is not too bad to pretend to be married to me, is it?" he murmured.

"No," she whispered, absentmindedly licking her lips.

His eyes watched her reaction and a slow smile graced his face.

"I want to kiss you, Miss Swan," he said softly, placing one warm hand on her cheek.

She nodded mutely, blinking furiously. If this part was a dream, she certainly did not want to wake up.

"Or should I say, Mrs. Masen," he continued before his lips lightly touched hers.

Bella found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing herself closer to him.

"I …" she whispered, lightly brushing an errant lock back.

"Breakfast!" Maggie announced, pushing open the door and entering with a heavily laden tray.

Bella and Edward jumped apart quickly, earning a curious glance from their interrupter. Maggie shrugged and continued into the room without another thought.

"Now, tell me just who you two are and how you got here. And where are the real Marie and Anthony?"

**~HOH~**

**A cookie to the person who catches the BDB tip of the hat in the chapter. It's teeny, but I love doing that.**

**Thank you for all of your well wishes on us working on selling our house. We just need more space so keep your fingers crossed it will go quickly because I am NOT a housekeeper and I'm already fretting on keeping this place 'show worthy' for any length of time.**

**As always, let me know what you think. While I cannot answer every review, I do treasure them!**

**DeJean**


	12. Chapter 12: The first part of the advent

***Waves frantically* I'm back! Unbetated due to a sick Javamomma0921. Get better, bb!**

**More at the end….**

Chapter 12: The first part of the adventure

Bella and Edward glanced back and forth while Maggie stood with an expectant look on her face. Her dark eyes gazed impassively at the couple as they fidgeted silently. After a few moments of silence, Maggie sighed and moved to the sitting area, the breakfast tray in her hands clinking merrily. She placed the tray on the table and turned toward the silent couple.

"Sit and get something to eat while you two organize your thoughts," Maggie gently ordered, carefully sitting closest to the table and picking up a small silver pot. "I may assume you both drink coffee?"

Silent nods earned a bright smile.

"Sugar?"

As their cups were prepared, Bella and Edward hesitantly took seats across from Maggie who noticed Edward edge his chair slightly closer and ever so ahead of Bella's as if to shield her from Maggie. She smiled gently as he lightly ran his fingertips down her arm before taking her hand in his. Edward squeezed Bella's hand once and then accepted his cup of coffee with a grateful smile.

"So, let us start this from the beginning," Maggie said gently after enjoying a long sip of her beverage. "You two know who I am but I know nothing other than you are most certainly not my brother and my sister-in-law and that you woke up this morning in their wedding bed."

Bella flushed a bright red as her cup clattered against its saucer.

"Ms. Green, we…" she started but was unable to finish. Bella looked pleadingly over at Edward.

"What Bella means to say …" Edward began before he found himself cut off.

"Bella?"

"That is my real name," Bella replied. "Isabella, actually, but I never get called that unless it's because I'm in trouble or by a telemarketer."

"Telemarketer?" Maggie inquired. Her brow furrowed deeply as she tried to process the word.

"People that sell things over the telephone," Edward interjected.

"Over the telephone?" Maggie's voice grew louder and higher as her brain registered the information.

"We're going to do this all day," Bella complained, wiggling in her seat as she tried to find a proper way to sit without the boning of her corset sticking her in three places. "We're from a different time. 2012, to be exact. You and a friend of yours, Sweetie, did something to make us come back in time."

"I think we're not quite familiar enough to be using terms of endearment, Miss," Maggie sniffed, laying a few pieces of toast and a dollop of jam on a plate before holding it out to Bella.

"The friend's name is Sweetie, Maggie, er, Magenta, er Ms. Green, er. What do I call you?" Edward said as Bella took the plate and began to eat.

"Oh! Anthony always calls me Mags or Mag-Mag."

Maggie put together a second plate and offered it with a sweet smile to Edward which he accepted.

"We are researchers," Edward continued. "My name is Edward Cullen, and I specialize in eighteenth and nineteenth century music. Our company was hired to gather information for a historical reconstruction of life here at Masen Manor in the late eighteenth century and Bella Swan is the project leader. We were assigned to learn as much as possible about the disappearance of Anthony and Marie Masen in 1790."

"Disappearance?"

"Yes. Both vanished without a trace a week after their marriage."

"Wait." Maggie's brow furrowed as she cocked her head as if deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Bella inquired, curiosity getting the better of her.

"1790?"

"Yes," Edward responded.

"But it's not 1790."

Edward and Bella looked at one another in confusion.

"No? Then what year is it?" Bella demanded.

"1820."

"But that's…"

"I do believe I would know what year it is." Maggie sat up even straighter and Bella and Edward both saw the look of determination they were well familiar with.

"Then why does all of our information say 1790 and even your letter?" Edward asked.

"My what?"

"Our team was at this house but in 2012, preparing to present our findings," started Edward. "There was a dinner with dancing afterward and …"

"And Edward and I were dancing together. I remember that much," Bella interrupted. "Sorry about your toes."

Maggie laughed, snorting indelicately.

"Marie is a bit clumsy," she explained, waving one hand to indicate they should carry on. "'Twould make sense if you are to take her place that the two of you have some similarities."

"Edward played one of Anthony's compositions before dinner. And after eating, I remember feeling a bit lightheaded," Bella continued.

"And the next thing either of us know, we woke up in flagrante delicto," Edward added. "Not knowing how we got here, why we were here or really, even when we are. Then this note appeared."

Maggie took the piece of parchment and quickly read it, her eyes widening as she continued.

"Well, now. That is quite interesting," Maggie admitted, turning a bit pale. "So, I brought you here."

"Yes," Edward responded.

"With no idea how to get you back to your present time. With no idea of who had motive, desire, and opportunity to make Anthony and Marie disappear. With no plan of action in place for you to follow."

"Yes."

"And provided you with the wrong information on top of that."

"Again, yes."

"Not very thought out on my part, I must say." She threw her hands up into the air in complete frustration. "Totally goes against the code, the responsibilities. I truly doubt my own future judgment skills. And then there is the entire year issue. There has to be something there."

"But what?" asked Bella. "The time came straight from you. It's mentioned several times in the letter. It is something you hammered into us from day one."

Maggie picked at a short thread hanging from her skirt and examined it closely before sighing and placing the string on the table.

"May I see the letter once again?"

Edward handed Maggie the parchment and he and Bella watched as Maggie reexamined the writing. Maggie placed the letter on the table and murmured a few words. The ink began to shimmer and glow for a few seconds and then returned to normal.

"Now look," Maggie said, pointing to the parchment.

The text had changed and where 1790 had been, 1820 now could be found.

"What?" Bella began, unable to complete her line of thought. Logic had always ruled her mind. If it couldn't be researched and proven, it didn't exist. What she had just witnessed could not be real.

"Someone changed the dates," Maggie announced, motioning toward the table. "I'm not sure why and I certainly don't know how, but it was done."

"To throw us off or is it a clue?" Edward asked.

"That is something we will have to investigate. So where do we go from here?" she inquired softly.

"Logically, the next step would be to determine who would have motive to get rid of Anthony and Marie," Bella interjected, setting her cup down.

"And examine the house in its complete state. In the early 20th century, the house was abandoned and sat empty for almost a century," Edward continued. "It would make sense for us to find the reports in the library from 2012 and compare the findings there with what we see here."

"But you had no clues as to who might have wished Anthony and Marie any ill will? To be honest, they are both rather boring people," Maggie stated.

"Boring?" Bella exclaimed disbelievingly. "A man who created such beauty through music was in reality boring?"

Edward beamed at Bella's assessment. He had been subjected to the teasing and cajoling of those less artistically minded through most of his academic career. He had never been captain of the baseball team nor the homecoming king, rather he had played in the orchestra and stayed home to finish his pre-screening video for his application to Julliard.

"Well, I suppose that term is a bit harsh." Maggie thought for a moment to find a better description of her brother. "Anthony is rather reclusive. In his twenty-seven years, I've never known him to have many friends. I suppose you'll want to meet Alaric, his closest friend. I'm a bit surprised he wasn't here to be your … Anthony's second for his wedding."

"Alaric?" Bella paled and sat straight up.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked, noting how she had tensed at the mention of the name.

"Eric," she whispered.

"What about Eric?"

"Who's Eric?" Maggie inquired.

"Bella's personal assistant," Edward explained.

"When we were preparing to come to Masen Manor, something was off with him. Strange things would happen and he'd be right there." Bella shook her head as if to clear it. "I'm sorry. Alaric sounded similar enough to Eric to trigger those memories. It was all very odd."

"Strange, how?" Maggie enquired, her gray eyes sparkling at the idea of an adventure.

"I was in the library and the mirror over the fireplace began to rattle and suddenly shattered. I heard a voice warning me that we needed to leave, that the house was not safe for any of us. Then the mirror shattered. A few seconds later, the glass was gone and the mirror was whole again and Eric appeared. He was acting strangely, but he is quite a flamboyant person to begin with."

"There isn't a mirror over the fireplace."

"What?"

"There isn't a mirror in the library. Mother believes they capture your soul or something. The only reason there's a mirror in this house is because Anthony and I insisted on them. I wanted one for purely selfish reasons but Anthony convinced Mother that the reflection of light meant fewer candles in a room. He doesn't care for the scent of beeswax."

Bella's eyes flashed to the mirror over the fireplace across the room. She slowly stood and crossed the rooms, her gaze never leaving from the glass.

"That's the mirror that's in the library!" she insisted.

"Are you certain?" Edward asked, standing to examine the mirror.

"Absolutely! I would certainly remember being showered by glass from that!"

"Interesting," Maggie murmured.

"What?" Bella inquired.

"One, that it had been moved to the library and two, that I wouldn't mention my mother's dislike for mirrors when you visit this house." 

"You didn't enter the library during our visit there."

"Ah. That would explain it."

"Do you think that's significant?" Edward asked, wrapping one arm around Bella's waist and pulling her closer. He couldn't explain the reason but a part of him wanted to protect her from the shower of glass she wouldn't suffer from for decades.

"Absolutely."

"And the Alaric/Eric connection?" Bella asked.

"A possibility." Maggie shrugged. "But the danger that exists here cannot be underestimated."

A knock at the door interrupted their thoughts. Maggie crossed the room and murmured quietly with Fritz who waited outside. After closing the door, she turned with a frown.

"There are some household issues that need my immediate attention."

"That's okay," Bella replied. "Edward and I will check out the library."

"I will join you as soon as I can. But do be careful."

"We will," Edward promised.

Maggie tilted her head and raked her eyes over Edward, taking in his protective stance. She nodded ever so slightly before her eyes darkened.

"Yes, I believe you will do your best. That being said if there is a force strong enough to keep Anthony and Marie's whereabouts secret from me for almost two hundred years, a little extra care is a valid request." She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not sure what I was thinking sending two people with obviously no magical abilities to solve this mystery."

"No…what?" demanded Bella, her eyes wide.

"I'm a witch. Surely you knew that."

"That's not exactly on your webpage," Bella muttered.

"My what? Nevermind." Maggie waved frantically as if trying to erase Bella's words from the air. "Too much knowledge of the future can be a truly dangerous thing. I will keep the staff away from the library so you two can do your research without interruption and hopefully reduce the chances of you being discovered."

Maggie turned to gather the empty breakfast tray, carefully arranging the plates, cups and cutlery. She paused before opening the portal and turned back to Bella and Edward.

"I may not be the most powerful witch, but I do know if I could not find Anthony and Marie then there is a force out there not to be trifled with. It is of utmost importance that you do your best to remember you are Anthony and Marie, not Edward and Bella. I don't know everything about your relationship but here and now, Anthony and Marie are very … affectionate. More than once they have been caught in dark corners conducting themselves in a very inappropriate manner. Usually by me, unfortunately."

Bella felt herself turn bright red under Maggie's gaze.

"Then why did you erase the evidence of Marie's…" Bella blurted before clamping her mouth shut.

"Surely you know I cannot stand disorder which probably explains why I sent you here, come to think of it. Years of not knowing must have driven me absolutely mad."

"So it would be just you cleaning up?" Bella inquired incredulously.

"Sometimes the simplest answer is the truest," Maggie murmured softly. And with that, she was gone.

"Well this is just getting curiouser and curiouser," Bella muttered, rising from her seat and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Absolutely." Edward stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head. "And more and more of an adventure. We can find out what happened to Maggie's family while pretending to be a newlywed couple."

She spun in his arms and looked up into Edward's green eyes.

"I hate surprises," she muttered with a deep sigh.

"Understandable."

"I like facts."

"But sometimes you have to have emotion along with the facts."

"True." Bella sighed and her shoulders dropped ever so slightly. "But…" A small, wicked grin tugged at her lips.

"But what?"

Bella blushed and ducked her head.

"Mrs. Masen?" Edward grinned teasingly. "Just what are you thinking?"

"I really like you without your glasses."

Edward's face broke into a wider grin.

"Just my lack of glasses?"

"And a few other things," she continued quickly.

"Hmmm… well, I think we need to go investigate the library."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Edward smiled before presenting his arm. "So shall we go to the library?"

"Certainly."

Edward clasped her hand in his and escorted her downstairs.

"So just what do you think she meant by 'affectionate'?" Bella whispered as they made their way through the dim hallway.

"You're whispering again," Edward whispered back, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He feigned being wounded after she smacked him in the arm.

"Serves you right," Bella muttered good-naturedly.

Edward stopped suddenly and pressed Bella up against the wall, his hands gripping the fabric at her waist.

"Speaking as a man, if I were 27 years old and finally found my muse and convinced her to be my bride, I doubt I would have yet left my bedchamber," he whispered lowly close to her ear before trailing his lips down the side of her throat, lightly nipping at the warm skin.

"Really?" she squeaked, flushing brightly at the sound of her own voice. Bella cleared her throat and tried to speak but found she was unable to make a sound.

"Quite," he smiled, placing a soft, wet kiss on her collarbone. "So, Marie…"

He paused until her eyes rose to meet his.

"I believe we need to move toward the library or we shall find our relationship getting drastically more complicated."

"How so?" Bella whispered.

Edward smiled broadly.

"Delightfully more complicated."

Bella hummed appreciatively as she ran one hand down Edward's chest, feeling the muscles jump at her touch.

"Maybe after our research?" she murmured coyly. "We are well past our third date and all."

"Mayhaps. We aren't bound by 2012 propriety, here."

"Hmmm. There's no guarantee we'll ever be bound by that again."

Edward smiled sadly at Bella, cupping her cheek.

"One thing at a time, Bel…Marie," he quickly corrected himself before placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Besides, being bound to me isn't the worst thing that could happen, is it?"

"Most certainly not, Anthony," she giggled. "Most certainly not."

Together they turned to continue their way to the library. Once inside the doorway, both stood gazing at the packed shelves.

"Quite a few more items in here now," Bella murmured, her eyes darting from shelf to shelf as she tried to decide where to go first.

"These appear to be collections of sheet music," Edward observed, pulling a box off one shelf. "I'll go through these and see if I find anything."

"And I'll start over here." She crossed to the far corner and began thumbing through a dusty tome. "Look for anything that refers to 1790 and keep an eye out for the reports Maggie in the future mentioned." Bella huffed a sigh. "This is going to be so confusing."

Hours later, Bella stood atop a short stool, reaching for the next item on the shelf.

"Find anything interesting?" Edward inquired, suddenly appearing behind her.

She started and lost her balance, fully expecting to tumble from the stool only to find a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"I've got you," he murmured.

Bella relaxed and found her own arms resting atop his as Edward helped her regain her footing.

"Unless you find the latest reports of how many barrels of flour is consumed by the staff of Masen Manor during the typical month, then no."

"Seems I had much better luck," he grinned, loosening his grip ever so slightly and holding up a journal in one hand. "Remember what Maggie said about the simplest answers?"

"Yes…"

"It appears she is not the only resident of this house who cannot stand for things to be in disarray. Someone put the music in order by date written and this was interfiled."

"What is it?" Bella reached for the book and easily took it from Edward. She thumbed through the pages and found nothing more than a series of numbers. "Does it mean anything to you?"

Edward gently took the book and showed her the spine where in dark black ink the numbers 1790 were etched. Bella's breath caught.

"Do you think it's a clue?"

"I don't know but I'm willing look at every angle," Edward replied, reopening the book. "It looks to be a cypher."

"I'm not much on cyphers."

"Really? I would have thought you were all into puzzles."

"I'm more of a find-a-word kind of girl."

Edward laughed before motioning her toward an overstuffed chair next to the fireplace and pulled Bella onto his lap.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I know how to find the answer." He reached around her and flipped open the book.

"Where?"

Edward paused for a second and watched Bella for any hint of recognition. Receiving none, he lifted one page and held it up to the light, smiling as she gasped when a series of fine lines revealed themselves on the page.

"Staff lines!" Bella grinned, bouncing in her seat which, unfortunately for him, was Edward's lap.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, love, but for both of our sakes, let's keep it a little calmer." His hands gently gripped her hips to still her.

"Oh, god, I am so sorry!" She turned to further apologize but the words caught in her throat as she met his gaze.

"No need to apologize. Just remember our future lies in keeping everything content."

Bella smiled and wrapped one arm around Edward's shoulders. Her eyes darted up to where the mirror had been in 2012. In its place was an ornate countryside scene. She looked back down at Edward who was studying her silently.

"I have to admit, I'm glad to be on this adventure with you, Anthony," she whispered, leaning closer.

"And you, Miss Marie." He leaned a little closer as well and just as their lips were to touch, the quick click of shoe leather on wood echoed down the hall.

"Damn," Edward muttered, drawing back but before he could get too far away, Bella grabbed him by the stock, pulled him closer and kissed him hard.

Without thinking, Edward responded, wrapping his arms tighter around Bella's waist, toying with the lines left by the laces of her corset up her back.

"Oh, sweet Lord," came an exasperated mutter as the door to the library flew open, revealing a scolding Maggie. "I see you've fallen into your roles with verve."

"When in Rome," Edward replied, winking at Bella who flushed bright red.

"So have you found anything?"

"We have."

He held up the book which Maggie took and quickly examined.

"Never seen this before. Any ideas?" she inquired.

Bella tried to stand but found herself held in place by Edward's arms.

"If you don't wish to reveal my … state …" he whispered, "you will keep your place."

Bella found her own face burning even brighter but remained still.

"No true ideas but we just found it," Edward continued in a normal tone.

"Yes, I can see that you were distracted," Maggie said wryly.

"Delightfully so."

"No doubt. Regardless, your presence is required in the dining room. It seems cook and Fritz would like to offer the happy couple a wedding supper."

Bella blanched at the idea but before she could protest, Maggie held one hand up.

"Don't worry. All will understand how Marie and Anthony have nothing to say to anyone other than themselves." Maggie turned toward the door. "It certainly seems like you two have that part well in hand."

"Oh, God," Bella murmured, burying her head in Edward's neck, slapping him lightly on the arm when she felt him laugh.

"And after supper, we can look at that book you've found," Maggie said before exiting the room.

"So shall we?" Edward asked.

"I don't see as though we have any choice."

"Then let's away."

"'Let's away'?" Bella asked with a smile tugging at her lips as she stood.

Edward noticed that her eyes raked over his body, lingering ever so slightly in a place or two as he slid the book into his coat pocket.

"Hey, you're the wordsmith. I write music."

Bella laughed and took his hand in hers.

"Then on to the next stage of the adventure, good sir."

"Absolutely, love."

And with that, the two quickly followed Maggie into the hall and off to their wedding supper.

**~HOH~**

**First off, big virtual goodies to ****jomik1 who caught the Black Dagger Brotherhood reference (Fritz).**

**Second, I am so sorry for the delay—we have worked hard and finally put our house on the market. To date, it's been up 4 weeks with no visitors at all. Bleck. But the entire putting up on the market revealed lots of work that needed to be done—which we did for the most part ourselves. Add end of school and then start of summer, the need to entertain my daughters, and just general real life (I volunteer a bunch and am chair of a committee at church) and boom, it's late June. By the time I could sit down and write, I had to go back and reread everything and wait for the mojo to come back. I hope I didn't disappoint!**

**That said, I greatly appreciate the PMs asking about the story and my life—rest assured I will not abandon this. I have the rest plotted out and will continue to work as hard as I can to get a chapter out every two weeks from here on out.**

**Thank you!**

**Oh, and FFN changed things—be sure to log in so I can know who to thank for your kind words!**


	13. Chapter 13: Are spirits temporal?

**I own the story and a really bad sense of the calendar (more on that at the end)**

**Not beta'd—Javamomma0921 is enjoying a well-deserved vacation**

Chapter 13: Are spirits temporal?

"More wine, Mrs. Masen? More to eat?"

Bella waved off the effusive cook as she and Fritz pressed more and more food and drink upon her. She had long lost count how many glasses she had enjoyed and her corset felt uncomfortably tight.

"Thank you for this feast," Edward smiled, rising and offering his arm to his bride. "If you will excuse us, please."

Bella ducked her head at the knowing chuckle from the staff and carefully clutched Edward's arm. Perhaps that last glass of wine was not such a good idea after all. Maggie nodded and wished them farewell before mouthing that she would be in their room as soon as she could.

A soft, gentle rain fell outside, drops skittering down the windows as they strolled down the dimly lighted hall. Bella sighed softly and rested her head on Edward's shoulder. He pulled her closer and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Tired?" he murmured softly, rubbing his nose against her temple and placing a light kiss there.

"A little."

"Almost to our room. You can take a lay down while I look at the journal."

Bella nodded silently, closing her eyes as she was guided to their bedroom.

"That went well," Edward observed as he closed the door to their bedroom behind them.

"Mmmm…hmmmm," Bella hummed, plopping down into a cozy chair and waving her feet back and forth in an effort to kick off her shoes.

"Are you okay?"

She frowned as her shoes remained stubbornly attached to her feet. Her kicking became more and more pronounced but to no avail.

Edward cocked his head curiously at her before kneeling at her side and gently untied the ribbons wrapped around her ankles and slid her shoes off. Bella sighed and leaned back into the chair, closing her eyes and humming contently.

"Are you sure you're okay, love?"

Bella opened one eye half-way and peered at him silently.

"Bella?"

"My middle name is Marie, you know," she whispered before giggling. "Kinda ironic, don't you think? Every historian's dream. To go back in time to study what they love, and I truly get sent back and have to pretend I'm someone with my middle name. Though no one ever calls me that. It's Bella or Bells or Belly or …" She hiccoughed gently and smiled at Edward. "And every now and again, someone calls me Isabella. I don't like being called Isabella. It makes me think I'm in trouble. Though when you call me it, it doesn't sound quite so bad."

"How much did you have to drink tonight?"

"I never get drunk." She waved off his concerns with both hands before standing. "Oooh. Head rush."

"If you say so, but you are acting like it."

Edward stood and pulled off his jacket. He crossed the room and carefully laid it over the back of a chair next to the fireplace.

"Damn."

He spun around toward the sound and found Bella staring at him, her mouth slightly agape.

"Something wrong?" Edward inquired with concern.

"Oh, no. Just…" A soft blush colored Bella's cheeks. "You have a mighty fine ass, Dr. Cullen."

"Do I now?" He grinned at her, indulging her behavior. "I do think you had too much to drink at dinner."

"What does how much I drank have to do with your ass? Have you looked in the mirror lately? It's quite fabulous."

Edward stifled a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Sorry," Bella apologized. "I lose my filter when I've had a few." She stumbled over toward the bed and lay down over the covers. Reaching across the expanse, she grabbed one edge of the blankets and pulled them over herself, not bothering to climb underneath.

Edward waved her off.

"Every time I look in the mirror, I see Anthony," he pointed out, gesturing toward the fireplace before sitting down and removing cravat and stock.

"I see Marie. I don't like being a blonde."

"I don't like you as a blonde, either," Edward murmured softly with a smile. "You get some rest. I'll be right here reading until Maggie shows."

Bella closed her eyes and a few moments later, the sounds of her deep, even breathing filled the air. Edward smiled to himself, pulled the tails of his shirt out of his breeches and grabbed the journal before sitting at the desk. He adjusted the oil lamp so he could easily read without disturbing Bella before beginning to read.

The rain continued to beat a steady tattoo outside while Edward perused the journal. His hands came up to adjust his glasses out of habit whereupon he sighed and shook his head. Minutes later, he reached forward to grab a peppermint out of the bowl that sat on his desk back at Hands-On History and again, a sigh broached the quiet. Some rituals were just too deep. The question of if his favorite candy was available in 1790 or 1820 or whenever they were ran through his mind before the composition before him recaptured his attention.

Across the room, Bella lay peacefully sleeping off a few too many glasses of deep, rich wine.

_Bella?_

She rolled over onto her side and snuffled into the pillow, earning a curious glance from Edward before he returned to his exploration of the book.

_I need you to wake up, Bella._

A coolness settled over the bed, causing Bella to wrap the blanket around her more tightly.

"No. Not gonna," Bella muttered, earning another curious look from Edward.

_I can help._

"No."

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Bella's eyes flew open and she quickly tried to gather her thoughts. A small movement across the room caught her attention and she found herself staring into the mirror above the fireplace.

"Marie?" she whispered, earning a nod from the figure standing there.

_I tried to warn you away. Not to get involved in this. But you are. Please help me!_

Bella's widened. She stood and took a cautious step toward the mirror. "Interesting."

Bella studied what she saw reflected back at her. This time though, the reflection did not copy her every move. Bella's disbelief grew as she watched Marie's hand come down and caress her belly in a gesture as old as motherhood itself.

"I must be more tipsy than I thought," Bella muttered to herself, earning a frantic shake of the head from Marie.

"Bella? What's going on?" Edward inquired, turning the journal upside-down and laying it on the desk.

She silently pointed toward the looking glass, unable to speak. Marie in the mirror held up her left hand where a thin piece of twine was wrapped around her ring finger. Tears welled up in Bella's eyes at the sad smile.

"Marie was sixteen and Anthony was twenty-seven, correct?"

"I believe so." Edward stood behind her and stared up at the portrait. He saw only a static image of Marie standing in the same position as Bella. "Not too big of an age difference, considering the time."

"What was their relationship before the marriage?"

"I believe it is assumed they were tutor and student."

Marie in the mirror continued to move around as if trying to think of what to say next.

"I hate assumptions," Bella muttered over her shoulder.

"Duly noted." His hands gently rested on her hips as they looked into the silvered glass.

"So plenty of time to be alone and unsupervised."

"I suppose so. Why?"

"I think their relationship crossed the student/teacher boundaries long before they got married."

"There's no proof of that."

_But you're right_.

Bella jumped at the whispery voice, clipping the top of her head on his chin.

"Tell me you heard that." She grasped her head and willed away the stinging pain.

Edward silently nodded, rubbing his jaw.

"I heard that voice in the library before the party," Bella whispered. "And just now it woke me up."

A girlish giggle wafted through the room, causing Bella to cringe. Edward wrapped his arms tighter around her, causing Bella to relax ever so slightly.

_Music room._

"What?" Edward inquired.

_Go to. Music room. Bring journal._

A cold wind blew gently through the room, causing the oil lamps to flicker but not go out.

"I'm sober now," Bella muttered, searching for her shoes.

"I didn't think you were drunk," Edward teased, earning a glare.

Without another word, the two stole down the hall and stairs until they found the music room. It was quite different from what they had left in 2012. Gone were the chairs, grand piano, and lavish curtains and wall hangings. In their place were simple wool drapes, two chairs and a small harpsichord.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked timidly, her eyes darting around the room for more clues.

The bench at the harpsichord slowly pulled back about an inch, the sound of wood scraping on wood drowning out the sounds of the rain outside.

"I am bordering on the freaking out stage," Bella said, taking a step closer to Edward.

"I'm right there with you." He took a step toward the harpsichord before Bella laid a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? Who do we trust? Just because this voice tells us to come here, do you think it's the right choice?"

"Kinda late to determine that now," he replied with a gentle smile.

"But…"

"Bella, it's a harpsichord. The worse thing that could happen is I get a splinter."

Edward approached the instrument cautiously and opened the bench seat. Inside, he found a small scrap of parchment.

"What's that?"

"A note signed by Marie. She wanted to meet Anthony at someplace called the spring house."

"Spring house?" Maggie inquired, suddenly appearing at the door, giving Bella a start. "What's this about the spring house?"

Edward quickly gave Maggie a report on what had happened, judiciously leaving out any reference to Bella's opinions on his posterior.

"She's pregnant," Bella blurted out at the end of the tale, earning wide eyed gapes from both Maggie and Edward.

"And how do you know this?" Maggie gently demanded.

"Her reflection told me."

"I see." The tone of Maggie's response told everyone that she was not quite as willing to believe as her words belied.

"Are spirits temporal?" Bella asked quickly.

"Are they what?

"Spirits. Are they tied to a particular time or can they move back and forth?"

"I don't really know," Maggie said apologetically.

"How can you not know?"

"Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I know everything about every supernatural creature. I don't know everything there is to know about magic, hence it took me so long to get someone back here to solve the mystery. You weren't born knowing how to walk and talk and feed yourself, were you?" Maggie glared at Bella who had the good graces to look abashed.

"Well, considering you heard Marie's voice in 2012 and again now, a week before she was supposed to disappear, I think it would be safe to assume…to conclude," he cast a rakish grin at Bella who shook her head at him, "that they are and can move through time easily. Were either Anthony or Marie gifted?" Edward asked looking up from the harpsichord he had been admiring.

"Gifted? Well, yes. Magical, no. Anthony's gift was his music. Marie had shown some signs of different abilities but none had fully developed."

"Then tomorrow, I suggest we go to this spring house and investigate."

"And hopefully Marie can help us once we get there," Bella stated.

_No._

The agitation in the voice was clear.

"What was that?" Maggie demanded, looking around the room for the source of the voice.

"That's Marie," Bella replied. "What's wrong, Marie?"

_I can't._

"You can't go to the spring house?"

_Yes._

"Then we're on our own there," Edward said simply.

_Thank you._

The sounds of approaching footsteps echoed down the hall and suddenly all three felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Marie?" Maggie whispered but there was no reply. "Well, even I must say this is a strange turn of events."

"I've given up on labeling anything," Bella said, watching Edward as he sat at the harpsichord, the journal open before him. His fingers ghosted over the keys as he pretended to play the music.

"I suggest we get a good night's sleep and get an early start on investigating the spring house," Maggie offered, earning nods of agreement from the others. "I will await you two in the library. Heaven knows, I don't wish to interrupt anything."

And with that, she spun on her heel and bustled out of the room, leaving Bella and Edward speechless.

"I'll sleep on the chaise," Edward offered, rising and motioning toward the door.

"We're both adults," Bella said softly, looping her arm through his as they returned to their chamber. "We can share."

"OK."

The two silently changed clothes, their backs to each other with dimmed lights preventing any furtive peeks. Within a few minutes, the two were lying flat on their backs, stiff as boards under the covers.

The weight of the entire day finally hit Bella and she stifled a small sigh.

"Come here," Edward whispered, wrapping one arm around Bella's waist. "I much preferred waking up with my arms around you."

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and smiled as he felt her melt into him.

"Do you think we'll ever get back home?" Bella whispered.

"I'd like to think so. I'm a happily ever after kind of guy."

She giggled softly, earning a bigger smile.

"Though if you ever tell Emmett and Jasper, I will deny it to my dying day."

"You have my word, Edward Cullen."

Edward hummed his thanks and in a matter of moments, the only sounds to be heard were the gentle breathing of two sleeping souls.

**~HOH~**

**A thousand apologies for the delay in posting—when I said 2 weeks, I totally forgot the start of school for my girls (we went back 8/1) and the fact my wedding anniversary (19 years!) and DD2's birthday were all within those two weeks. I'm talented, but not that talented!**

**That said, we have smooth sailing for the next several weeks and I am writing madly.**

**I'd love to hear what y'all think so drop me a review but please log in because I like placing a name with the reviewer (and it makes it easier to respond if you have a question, etc.)**

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: The spring house

**I own the storyline and a debt of gratitude for your patience. More at the end.**

**~HOH~**

Chapter 14: The spring house

Sometime during the night, the rainclouds blew away and a bright, clear night sky filled with twinkling stars and a tiny sliver of a crescent moon shone through the open drapes. Bella lay curled up against Edward's side, breathing deeply and peacefully, one hand splayed over his heart.

Edward, on the other hand, lay unable to sleep as his mind ping-ponged from every fact they had gathered the day before to wondering how they were going to get back to their own time to Bella's marked drawback in their relationship. Occasionally, Edward's hand would gently play with the fine lace decoration across the shoulder of Bella's nightgown or brush a curl away from her face as his mind raced.

Suddenly, a soft whimper escaped Bella's lips as her face tightened and her brow creased. Images of being trapped and alone flew through her mind at lightning speed. The oppressive feeling of making poor decisions and wrong choices and what was real and what was not real weighed down upon her and Bella stiffened alongside Edward. He gently ran one hand over the soft skin of her cheek, humming softly and soothingly. She relaxed minutely.

"I wish I could read your mind sometimes, Bella Swan," Edward murmured before placing a kiss on her forehead. He was pleased to note her calm even more at his touch.

_She's scared._

Edward jumped, nearly tossing Bella off of him but in her now-relaxed state, she barely moved and settled down almost immediately, much to his delight.

"You know, you really have to stop doing this," Edward muttered, looking around the room, searching for the voice.

A thin, wispy vapor appeared at the window, forming into the figure of a young woman who gazed out toward the woods.

"I know you mean well but this popping in and out and disembodied voice is rather unnerving."

Edward would have sworn the shimmer flipped him off, earning a chuckle on his part. Bella roused ever so slightly, causing him to still until she nuzzled against the rough cotton of his nightshirt and emitted a soft snore.

"Unless, of course, you can tell us what happened to you and Anthony and how to fix it."

The wisp shook its head sadly.

_She's scared. Not confident. Doesn't know what to believe._

Edward silently agreed and stared at the sleeping woman. He recounted to himself every moment the two had spent together—from that dark side of the road when Alice's car had gotten a flat when they first met officially to their most recent date to dancing with her after his performance at Masen Manor. It was then that he realized he had fallen completely in love with Bella Swan.

_You're her Anthony. She needs to know that. It's the only way you two will solve this. Together. Not like us. Apart._

Edward noticed the pain in the voice as it faded away.

"Marie?" he whispered but received no response, leaving him to think of what he needed to do next.

~HOH~

Dawn brought a bright blue sky and mild temperatures. A single beam of light peeked through a partition in the curtains, landing on the bed next to Bella's head. As the sun rose in the sky, the light slowly moved closer and closer to her face until it finally lay across her eyes. Squinting, she tensed and tried to turn away from the light only to find herself tangled in the sheets and alone.

Bella sat up, blinking away the sleep in her eyes and trying to shake the cobwebs from her brain.

"Edward?" she whispered but received no response. Suddenly it hit her that she probably should not announce that name. "Anthony?" Her voice grew a little louder and a little higher as her eyes searched the room for him.

She scrambled out of bed, wrapping a robe around herself as she tried not to stumble over her own feet.

"I need coffee," Bella mumbled, crossing the room and flinging open the curtains to allow in the bright sunlight.

Outside, she saw a familiar figure talking to an older man with a scraggly white beard that Bella did not recognize. They appeared to be having a very friendly conversation that ended in a hearty handshake before the stranger tipped his hat to Edward and turned to walk away. Edward glanced up toward where Bella stood, his face breaking into a huge grin when he saw her watching. He waved and his eyes lit up when she returned his greeting.

Bella would have sworn she could see a twinkle in his eyes before Edward disappeared from her view. Shrugging, she turned toward the armoire and began to scrounge around; looking for something appropriate to wear that would not require finding Maggie to assist in putting it on.

She was lost in her own world when a light rap on the glass startled her and Bella could not hold back the shriek that escaped her lips. She turned to find Edward, mischievous grin on his face, sitting on a tree branch just outside their bedroom window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella demanded after throwing open the window. "You could fall and …"

He placed a quick peck on her lips before pulling back.

"Romantic gesture number one," Edward interrupted with a smile, holding out a small bouquet of freshly picked red and pink Camilla blossoms.

"But …"

"May I come in?"

Bella silently stepped back to allow him room to climb through the window.

"Do you like it?" Edward inquired as he turned to close the window.

"It's beautiful but …"

"I'm fine. I've climbed many a tree in my day. Usually to rescue one of Alice's cats. They are about as flighty as she is, though I'll deny I said that if you ever bring it up."

Bella smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome," he grinned. "Now, if you will get dressed, I have arranged for breakfast and we have a picnic and sleuthing at the spring house to get to. I'll meet you downstairs?"

Edward's enthusiasm was infectious and Bella grinned in return before returning to the armoire. She heard the door click as he left and quickly dressed in a robin's egg blue dress with dark blue ribbon trim, wondering what Edward had in mind.

As Bella reached for the doorknob, she realized she had given no thought to how to dress or fix her hair. It came completely naturally, as if she had done it countless times before.

"Maybe I'm becoming Marie," she murmured to herself with a shrug as she examined herself in the mirror, half expecting to see Marie but the spirit did not reveal herself.

In the brighter light of day, Bella examined the ornately carved wood frame of the mirror, hoping for some hidden message but the dark oak yielded none of its secrets. It was merely an oval of tiny flowers with a brighter wood inlayed to form a ribbon around a silvered glass.

Bella made one quick adjustment to her hair before spying the flowers Edward had brought her. She wove a few together and carefully pinned them into the knot she had created at the nape of her neck before rushing out the door.

Maggie and Edward were chatting quietly in the dining room when Bella appeared. She blushed when she saw his jaw drop and he silently rose to acknowledge her presence.

"Don't you look lovely," Maggie grinned. She handed a cup of coffee to Bella who accepted it gratefully. "Sleep well?"

"Actually, only about half the night. I had some strange nightmares," Bella replied, sitting in the chair Edward pulled out for her. She smiled her thanks up to him and blushed when he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I hope I didn't keep you up."

"Not at all. I had trouble sleeping and after my quick chat with Marie, I decided to reread the 1790 journal."

"Did Marie offer any insights?" Maggie asked anxiously.

Edward shook his head sadly. "Though she seemed to be staring out toward where Fritz said the spring house is."

"Find anything in the journal?" Bella inquired after a welcome sip of her coffee. She sighed contently as she felt the hot liquid rejuvenate her.

"I'm not sure. I'll know more after we visit the spring house."

"I don't know what could be so important about the spring house. It's nothing more than a hut with water running though it to keep things cold," Maggie interjected. "It can't be more than a few feet across."

"Then we'll all go investigate and see what's so important." Bella stood and looked expectantly at Maggie and Edward.

"Um…" stuttered Maggie, looking out the window, her eyes downcast in embarrassment. "I can't go into the spring house."

"What do you mean?"

"As a witch, I can't cross water. I mean, I can if there's a bridge or tunnel or if I can jump it, but if there is running water, I can't and the spring house has running water surrounding it." Maggie looked ashamed at her revelation, earning a sympathetic look from Bella.

"Did it always?" asked Edward.

"Did it always what?"

"The water? Did it always surround the spring house or is this something new?"

Maggie thought for a moment before replying, "Come to think of it, we used to use a cave on the north side of the property. Last month the spring house was moved to this location. Well, not moved. They built a brand new house since we'd been using a cave before."

"Did anything particular happen to necessitate the move?" Bella inquired, her eyes bright with the possibility of a clue coming to light.

"Not that I know of. Alaric and Anthony went for a ride around the property and when he came back, Anthony suggested to Father that the spring house be moved. Gave a long list of reasons but Father didn't care one way or another and the house was built."

Bella and Edward exchanged an anxious glance. They were going to need to meet this Alaric before all was said and done if they expected to solve this mystery.

"So what do we do?" Edward asked.

"You and I will go investigate the spring house. You," Bella continued as she pointed at Maggie, "go find out everything you can about Alaric. Where he's from. How long he's known Anthony. Anything about their relationship. Oh, and if he's magical. I have a feeling he is. More than likely, very magical if he had anything to do with Anthony and Marie's disappearance and kept it hidden from you for almost two centuries."

"I can do that," Maggie said primly, looking slightly perturbed at being talked to in such a manner.

"We can meet back here at suppertime to discuss our findings," Bella said, standing and casting an expectant look at Edward. "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely," he smiled secretively. Take charge Bella had returned, at least for the moment.

~HOH~

Edward surprised Bella with an open coach and a beautiful black stallion to carry them into the woods to the spring house. She smiled brightly as he settled next to her and tucked a blanket around their legs to shield them from the slightly cool air. The day appeared to be warming nicely, though the hint of the coming winter still existed. Edward pulled a dark blue woolen shawl out of a bag and carefully arranged it around her shoulders to chase away the chill. Bella grinned her thanks and adjusted it ever so slightly. Her excitement was almost palatable and Edward was thrilled she was enjoying his surprises so far.

Edward guided the coach through the trees and over bumpy barely-there paths with casual grace, a skill he had never before had. The men in the stable had taken care of everything upon his request but somehow he knew just what to do and it confused him ever so slightly.

"Look!" Bella whispered in awe, watching a hawk ruffle its wings in the trees above. "I've never seen one so close."

Edward pulled the stallion to a slower pace so Bella could enjoy the wildlife before the hawk took off and they continued on their way.

"I'm not trying to hit every bump and pothole," he said with a grin as the carriage rocked over a patch of uneven ground.

"Part and parcel of living in the nineteenth century, I suppose," Bella replied good-naturedly.

He noticed that as she was bumped toward him, Bella made no move to scoot away and felt his mood lighten even further.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Bella quietly asked.

"Oh, sure. It's just over the next ridge," Edward said assuredly.

"How do you know, though?"

"I'm…I'm not really sure. It just seems like things are becoming clearer and clearer. Like I knew this beauty's name was Eclipse." He motioned toward the horse who shook his head as if acknowledging his name. "Apparently, he is my favorite."

"He's a beauty."

The coach pulled to a stop in front of a small rock and weathered board hut sitting on an outcrop in the middle of a stream. The building seemed as if a good strong wind would knock it down.

"That is just plain odd," Bella muttered, climbing down from the coach. She walked up to the water's edge and looked around at the dark green surrounding her. "Maggie said the house was built here last month."

"Right."

"That doesn't look like a brand new building. Even with Washington's humidity, the boards would not have weathered that quickly."

"Absolutely."

Bella paused and listened for a moment.

"What?" asked Edward, curious of what was going through Bella's mind.

"Do you hear anything?"

Edward listened for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't either. We are in the middle of the woods on a beautiful fall day and there is absolutely no sound around us. I can't even hear the water from the stream."

Bella looked for the narrowest part of the stream.

"I don't think I can jump it."

"You don't need to jump it," Edward scoffed.

Before Bella could react, she found herself scooped up into his arms and toted through the water.

"Ed...Anthony!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The joy of the fashion of the times," he murmured, holding out one knee-high leather boot for her inspection. "Completely waterproof. Much better than those slippers you are wearing, yes?"

Bella nodded in agreement, trying her best not to acknowledge just how good it felt to be held in Edward's arms.

"Only cost you a kiss, Mrs. Masen," Edward grinned with a rakish wink.

"Why, Mr. Masen," she grinned flirtatiously. "What usurious rate are you charging me?"

"I thought that was rather inexpensive, Mrs. Masen."

"I place a rather high value on my kisses, Mr. Masen."

"As you should, Mrs. Masen." Edward leaned in and placed a quick peck on Bella's lips.

Bella smiled and tried to free herself from Edward's grasp but to no avail.

"Oh, no, my dear," he whispered before gently setting her feet on the ground but keeping his arms around her. "You're not getting away that easily."

Edward placed a soft kiss on her forehead before slowly trailing his lips down her left temple.

"You'll have to tell me to stop, Bella," he whispered, gently brushing a few wisps of hair that had escaped the knot at the nape of her neck. "I don't want this … us being sent back here to help Marie and Anthony … to make us take a step back. I'd very much like to continue forward."

Bella swallowed hard, unable to speak. Every caress pulled her toward him. She tightened her hold around his shoulders.

"I don't either," she whispered. "Want to go back in our relationship, I mean."

Her words earned a bright smile which she returned faintly.

"Then let's take a look inside and solve this mystery and get back to our lives." Edward's eyes sparkled brightly, earning a broader smile in return.

"Ok." She prayed his optimism was warranted.

"Because I'd really, really like to test the limits of page 48, section 2D with you."

Bella felt a shiver go through her that was not due to the temperature of the air and nodded mutely. Her fingertips lightly toyed with the bronze curls twirling around the nape of his neck, earning a quick kiss on the lips.

"So," Edward continued, "let us find out what Marie thought was so important about this spring house."

Bella stood to the side while Edward attempted to open the door but the knob merely rattled in his hand. He jerked and pushed but the portal refused to give way.

"Might take a bit of force," he muttered, taking off his jacket and handing it to Bella.

Edward braced himself and rammed his left shoulder into the door. The wood creaked and groaned before a second blow caused it to splinter and fall open. Edward dusted himself off before kicking a few scraps of wood out of the way.

Both peered inside the windowless hut but were unable to see beyond the entryway.

"I think there's a lantern in the carriage. I'll get it and we can investigate with better light," Edward offered, turning and wading back through the stream.

"I'll be just inside," Bella called, seeing him wave in acknowledgement.

She took a step inside and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Slowly, Bella began to make out broken pieces of furniture and oddly placed shelves filled with crockery and smoked meats. At least, she thought that was a ham wrapped in cloth by her head. It did appear to have a rather unique odor wafting up and shaking the notion of what other body parts it might be from her head, quickly moved on.

"What I wouldn't give for a Maglight," she muttered, cautiously shuffling further into the spring house.

As Bella poked through the boxes and jars in the dim room, she wrapped her shawl further around her. It was a good fifteen degrees cooler in the spring house and while outside was probably not much above 65 degrees, the sun's bright rays provided the illusion of being warmer. Inside, the dank dampness made her shiver. She glanced toward the door and saw a wave of black clouds rolling in. So much for their sunny day picnic. A sudden blast of cold air caused her to clutch her wrap even tighter around herself.

"What the …" Bella shrieked as something scurried over her shoe. While she wasn't squeamish over small critters thanks to her dad and his love of the great outdoors, she did not appreciate them within her personal space.

"I've got you." A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist steadying her.

"Find the lantern?"

"No."

Bella felt the arms tighten and cool lips brush against the back of her neck.

"I missed you so much."

She relaxed into the embrace, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the caresses.

"You were just gone a minute," Bella giggled as strong hands pulled her even closer. She felt him shake his head in denial.

"More like an eternity."

"Ever the poet, Mr. Masen." She sighed happily as fingertips lightly stroked over her ribcage and brushed against the underside of her breasts. "Getting bolder?"

"Ever so much so, my Marie."

"Bella?" came a confused voice from the doorway.

Bella's head shot up and she realized the arms around her did not belong to Edward but she was locked in place and could not turn to see who held her. The hurt in Edward's eyes quickly vanished only to be replaced by shock.

"Who?" she whispered just as she was released and pushed forward.

Bella stumbled into Edward's arms and quickly turned in time to see a misty figure fade away.

"Anthony?" she gasped.

**~HOH~**

**I thank you for reading and your understanding in the delays I've had. Our house is on the market and while I've had over a half dozen lookers, no buyers. In addition, I chair a committee at my church and the new fiscal year starts Oct. 1, so I've been tied up with those duties. And on top of that, I had company for 2 weeks which included a trip from my home in Georgia to Oklahoma where on top of getting to visit my great-aunt and great-uncle, I got to meet TLammy! She's only the 2****nd**** person in the fandom I've met and while I forgot to get a picture of her in my excitement, it was a great visit!**

**The upside of the delays, though, is while I was unable to write, I have plotted the rest of the story to the end.**

**Evermore readers will remember my love of the language of flowers so if you are curious, search Camilla to find out how Edward feels about Bella.**

**As always, I treasure every review and hope to get back to responding to them so don't forget to log in!**

**See you in two weeks! *pinky swear***


	15. Chapter 15: Something wicked

**I don't own the characters—just the plot line.**

**Unbetaed because my beta broke her ankle & has enough on her plate without wordsmithing my ramblings.**

Chapter 15: Something Wicked

Bella stared, blinking wildly at the space where the apparition had disappeared.

"Was…was that…" she stuttered, feeling all of the blood drain out of her face.

"It appeared to be," Edward murmured soothingly, holding her tightly.

"I thought it was you," she whispered meekly, refusing to look anywhere other than the spot where Anthony stood. "He groped me and I thought it was you."

"Well, I suppose I should be flattered. If not a bit jealous."

Bella slapped at Edward's arm.

"Ghost or no ghost, he doesn't need to touch another woman like that."

"Anthony! Please come back," Bella pleaded, frantically searching the dark corners of the spring house. "We're here to help!"

The silence continued and Bella felt her heart drop. She sighed dejectedly.

"He won't answer," Edward said flatly, staring at her in the faint light. His face held the expression of one trying to riddle out a very difficult problem and was no closer to the solution than when he had begun.

Bella felt self-conscious at the attention and tried to turn away but he would not let her.

"That's because he thinks you've cheated on him. Or, at the very least, that Marie cheated on him," he continued, his hand gently caressing her cheek.

"How could he think that? It's obvious that I'm not Marie!"

Edward pulled at the Camilla blooms that held her hair in a loose knot and let her curls fall. Bella gasped as she saw the blonde locks cascade over her shoulders.

"Not as obvious as you'd think," he murmured with a sad smile.

"What's happening?" she demanded, staring at the new color, so far from her natural dark brown.

"If I had to guess, I would say you were becoming Marie the longer we are here."

"Oh, God," Bella groaned, her knees buckling. She poked at her face, attempting to ascertain if her features had changed any. "Am I looking like her, too?"

Edward caught her and pulled her body to lean against his. He paused for a few minutes, gazing at her face as he lightly ran one hand up and down her back in an effort to soothe her.

"No. Your face looks nothing like the reports. You're not her. You're my Bella. He might think you're Marie, but I know whose bed you were in this morning," he whispered close to her ear, causing a shiver to jolt down her spine. "I know whose bed you woke up in naked yesterday."

A blast of frigid air blew between Bella and Edward as if trying to push them apart but he held her tightly against himself.

"Interesting," Edward murmured, half under his breath before nuzzling her throat, earning a soft sigh.

Another, stronger gust of cold air whipped around the couple.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded in a hushed voice once she regained the ability to speak.

"Getting Anthony's attention."

He quickly glanced around in the dim light of the tiny, dusty room.

"Are you crazy?" She tried to extricate herself from his arms but to no avail.

"That is still out for debate, but at the moment, no. Come on. Let's go outside. Looks like there's nothing here for us here if Anthony's not going to talk."

Edward shuffle walked over toward the door, keeping his arms locked around Bella's waist.

_Stay._

Both stopped cold in their tracks and stared at each other in shocked silence.

_Please. Stay._

"Anthony?" Bella called quietly. "I'm not Marie. I swear to you. I'm not her. She's trapped in the house."

_Is she safe?_

"As far as we know," Edward said confidently. "Something happened to both of you. We're from the year 2012 and your sister, Maggie, brought us here to help."

_How did she do that?_

"We're not entirely sure," Bella said.

_My Marie?_

"Somehow, she's trapped in the house and can't leave. And you're trapped here. Can you leave the spring house?"

_No._

"Do you know why?" Edward asked.

_No._

"Have you tried?" Bella inquired.

Another blast of frigid air blew through the small room, chilling them to the bone as a dull, angry roar echoed around them. Bella clung tighter to Edward in an effort to ward off the chill.

"I had to ask!" she insisted, trying her best to ignore the glare Edward threw her. "Sorry, Anthony."

Angry silence engulfed the room but the wind died down.

"Ok," Edward said, taking Bella's hand and pulling her toward the door. "I'm going to get the lantern I dropped outside when I saw Anthony groping you and we'll take a closer look around and see what we can find. But until we know what is going…"

Edward stopped dead in his tracks, staring out into the woods surrounding the spring house.

"What's wrong?" Bella scanned the tree line, unable to discern what had captured Edward's attention. She did notice dark, ominous clouds rolling across the heavens and the wind had picked up, flipping the leaves over as it blew through the trees.

"I thought I saw something."

"Where?"

"Over at the tree line." Edward knelt and picked up the lantern, his eyes never leaving the mysterious shadow. "Just for a moment there was a flash and …"

Bella and Edward found themselves shoved back into the spring house by unseen hands as the pieces of door reformed into a solid slab and slammed shut. Edward shoved against the door several times but to no avail.

"Didn't the door shatter fairly easily just a moment ago?" Bella asked, straightening her clothes.

"Yes, but the door's much more than solid now," Edward replied, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She tenderly reached up and caressed his arm and shoulder, trying to soothe the sting.

"I'll be fine. But thank you." Edward caught her hand and lightly brushed a kiss over her fingertips, earning a wan smile.

Edward carefully adjusted the lantern's wick and soon the tiny room was filled with a faint light. Raising it above his head, he turned and scanned the crammed, dusty shelves. Both he and Bella studied their surroundings as he turned 360 degrees.

"Wait!" Bella exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "Go back just a bit!"

Edward did as she requested and watched her carefully pick her way through a pile of seed potatoes and approach a wooden box.

"Vodka, anyone?" she quipped, kicking a particularly ripe one out of her way. "Ah, here we go."

Bella tugged on a loose board and grinned back at Edward when she felt the nails creak.

"Shine that light over here a little more!"

Edward carefully moved closer, holding the light where she directed. Both were astonished to see a flash of light reflected back at them.

"It's a mirror!" she gasped before tugging again at the board until it came off in her hands. "Hey, hey! No splinters!"

"Is this usually a problem?"

"If there's a piece of wood in three counties, I usually get splinters from it. If there's a piece of paper in the entire state, I'll get a paper cut." Bella tossed the piece of wood to the side and knelt down to peer through the slats at the glass. "I'll be damned. I think that mirror matches the one in our bedroom. Hard to tell in this light, though."

A blast of cold air rifled through the room again.

"Anthony, I'm sorry, but you have got to stop with the jealousy!" Bella announced, straightening up and glaring around the room with her hands on her hips. "My name is Bella Swan, and I am with Edward Cullen in all but the most literal, biblical sense and you are just going to have to get over it because I really, really would like to progress in our relationship to that point. It's not like I asked to look like Marie. Edward and I are doing our damnedest to get the two of you back together so a little help would be mucho appreciated!"

The lantern suddenly blazed brighter, making it much easier for Bella and Edward to see.

"Thank you," Bella muttered, dropping into a shallow curtsey before turning back to the wooden crate.

Edward moved next to her to assist in pulling the box out from behind the pile of potatoes after he set the now brightly burning lantern on the floor.

"That was damned hot, Miss Bella," he whispered, taking the mirror from her and leaning it against a shelf of crockery.

"Let's just say that I'm frustrated in more than one way, Mr. Edward," Bella huffed before brushing a lock of blonde hair out of her face and squatting before the box. She gazed at the curl and sighed at the color. Even in her wildest imagination, she had never imagined herself as a blonde. She may not have always loved her plain brown hair and plain brown eyes but they were hers and having that taken away from her angered her.

"That makes two of us," Edward muttered, looking at the pieces of wood carefully nailed around a mirror that upon further examination, did appear to match the one hanging in their bedroom in the house.

Edward peered through the slat created by the missing board and saw his own reflection gazing back at him but instead of his own riotous bronze locks he spied dark black hair cropped just below the ears. He tugged at a curl over his forehead in an effort to see if his own hair was changing color as Bella's had or if it was as it had been when they first awoke and spied their reflections.

A giggle caught his attention and wrestled it away from his curiosity.

"What?" he demanded, looking over at Bella who was trying to stifle her laughter.

"You're going cross-eyed trying to look at your hair. It's funny." Precariously perched on her heels, Bella lost her balance and fell flat on her rump as she covered her mouth to squelch the laughter from further escaping.

"Careful, now." Edward reached to catch her and ended up losing his own balance and landed on his hip at her side.

"Falling for me now, Mr. Cullen?" Bella grinned, unable to hold back her giggles. "I have no idea whether I'm hysterical and laughing or I really find this funny or if I don't laugh, I might cry."

"Well, this whole thing is quite unsettling."

"Absolutely."

"So?" Edward cocked his head toward her.

"So, what?"

"My hair."

"Seriously?" Bella smirked at Edward, finding it boyishly endearing that he was so curious. Nothing of his question or demeanor hinted at vanity, just curiosity.

"Yes."

"Same old coppery, tuggable locks as before, Mr. Cullen," she smiled before standing.

A strong wind whistled outside and the rain could be heard beating down upon the roof of the spring house, causing the shingles to creak and groan.

Bella shivered at the sounds and pulled her shawl closer around her. Edward stood and wrapped his arms around her, causing Bella to whip her head around and make sure it was him and not Anthony. She relaxed immediately upon seeing his smile and laid her head back against his shoulder, sighing ever so slightly.

"Tuggable, huh?"

"Shut up. You know you're good looking."

"You just don't strike me as the tugging type."

Bella hummed in reply as Edward bent down and brushed a light kiss across her collar.

"Oh, I don't know about that," she smiled, spinning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. With a twinkle in her eye, Bella turned her face away and spoke to the rest of the room. "Anthony? I'm going to kiss Edward right now and I'd appreciate no interference."

Bella paused for a moment to see if there would be a response. Upon receiving none, she smiled sweetly up at Edward.

"Too forward?" she whispered.

"I like a woman that knows what she wants." Edward smiled down at her, tightening his arms around her waist.

"Good. Because I want to do this."

Bella laced her fingers through Edward's hair and gently tugged him down to her level.

"Tuggable," she whispered, closing her eyes and sighing as their lips met.

Edward's hands instinctively pulled Bella even closer until he stood between her legs, one hand slipping down to grasp her bottom and lift her hips ever so slightly, earning an appreciative groan that did nothing but encourage his explorations. Bella quickly realized that it just might be true what they said about the quiet, geeky types and she was certainly willing to strip Edward Cullen down to find out. A quick thrust of her body against his rewarded her with a groan that sent shivers down her spine.

As the kiss grew in intensity, they stumbled slightly before Bella found herself pressed against the crossbeam of one of the shelves lining the walls of the spring house. Lost in the moment, she grasped at the shelf in an effort to steady herself, knocking crockery to the floor in her efforts.

"Oops," she giggled before returning her attention to Edward, nipping lightly on his lower lip as his arms gripped the shelving around her, creating a prison she had no desire to escape.

Bella gasped as Edward placed nibbling kisses down her jaw before lightly biting her throat. She grabbed at his jacket to pull him closer just as a loud crack, much like a board being broken, resounded in the small room.

Edward stopped immediately and pulled slightly away, a guilty look on his face.

"I…" he stuttered, holding up a chunk of wood.

But before he could finish his thought, their attention was called across the small room where a section of shelving slowly swung open, revealing a dark passageway.

Edward and Bella silently stared at the door and then back at each other.

"Any idea where this goes?" Bella asked, lightly touching her kiss bruised lips.

"No, but I suppose anywhere is better than being trapped in here."

"I think we should bring the mirror with us. Someone knows we are looking for answers and I would hate for anything to happen to it now that we've found it."

Edward nodded his agreement, straightening his clothing.

"You get the lantern; I'll get the mirror," he agreed.

"And hopefully this won't be a wild goose chase."

**HOH**

**Thank you, again for your patience—this turned out to be 3 weeks instead of my promised 2 weeks. DD1 had her 12****th**** birthday and we had to travel to be with the family for that and then I got hit by a nasty, nasty stomach bug. But I'm feeling bettah!**

**As always, I love knowing what you think! **

**~DeJean**


	16. Chapter 16 :Secret passages to where

**I tried to get this out early since Halloween was the 1 year anniversary of this story & the 3 year anniversary of my intro into the fandom. Truly, I did. Oh, well… **

**I own nothing Twilight…not even tickets since the showing I was going to see with my friends is already sold out. Blargle.**

Chapter 16: Secret passages to where

Deep in the shadows of the forest a dark figure stood glaring at the spring house. He had been too far away to see clearly inside the building and didn't know who those two people were or why they were poking around but until he had time to address the issue, the incantation he cast was more than enough to keep them in one place. Fortunately, he had been riding by on his way to Masen Manor and had discovered the encroachment.

He pulled a small watch from his pocket and quickly glanced at it. Time was not on his side. A message had been delivered early that morning requesting an audience and he had to appear. To ignore the summons would create more attention than he was willing to deal with just now. With a sigh, he replaced his watch, tucking it into his coat.

A few choice words whispered under his breath caused the door of the spring house to glow ever so slightly.

"You two stay put. I'll be back soon enough after my conference with the fair Miss Green."

~HOH~

"Are you sure about this?" Bella inquired, holding the lantern up as she peered down the dark tunnel. Creepy, poorly illuminated passageways had spooked her ever since she'd read her first Nancy Drew mystery. She much preferred her mysteries to be of the historical variety where the modern comforts of good lighting, a cozy chair and perhaps a cup of something freshly brewed would help her puzzle out the past.

"Would you rather stay here?" Edward asked seriously, hoisting the crate that housed the mirror onto his back. He tugged on the rope harness he had created, tightening it so it remained securely in place.

"That would be a no," she replied, glaring at him for even suggesting such a thing.

"Well, then, my love, let us find out where this tunnel goes."

Bella held the lantern high with one hand in front of her as she cautiously stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked a few minutes into the passageway.

"What?"

"This hand thing." He held one arm out to mimic hers, a teasing smile tugging at his lips. "What are you trying to do?"

"If you must know, Dr. Cullen, I don't like spider webs in my face and who knows how old this thing is."

Edward nodded in understanding as his eyes took in their surroundings.

"I don't think you're going to find any here, though." He touched the walls and found them to be cool but completely solid, smooth as plaster and rock hard. "This looks too new."

"So was the spring house but you saw all the decay there."

"True. Well, we won't get any further stopping here. Lead the way."

Together they made good progress. The floor was surprisingly level and the tunnel exceptionally straight, as if it had been plotted out by laser levels.

"Where do you think this goes?" Edward asked as he adjusted one of the ropes. For such a small mirror, it was remarkably heavy.

"I'm hoping it lets us out somewhere close to the manor house. I don't know the lay of the land well enough to get us back there and the last thing I want is to be lost in the woods," Bella replied, shifting the lantern from one hand to the next. She had given up holding one arm before her and shot a look at Edward when he had started to comment. He wisely remained mute on the issue.

"Did Anthony say anything to you? Give you any clues?"

"Nothing you didn't hear. I have a theory but it's not very scientifically sound."

"Nothing about this is scientifically sound, Bella." Edward took her hand and stopped her gently. "We've been sent back in time to figure out the disappearance of two people that there is very little information on. Before this week if you had told me witches like Maggie exist, I would have said, 'only around Halloween' or 'only in fiction' and been on my merry way."

He looked down at their joined hands and lightly ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"I am pretty open to any theories."

"The mirrors," Bella stated firmly, nodding her head.

"What?"

"Remember Maggie said her mother didn't like mirrors because they capture your soul?"

"Well, yes. It's was a common line of thought at the time."

"Well, what if they can. What if something, somehow, someone captured Marie and Anthony into these two mirrors. Marie's in one and Anthony's in the other. If Madame Masen or whatever her name is didn't like mirrors, it would explain why there are two identical ones on the estate. Who would waste money on such a luxury item if they didn't like them?"

Edward silently thought about what Bella had said. It made sense. Two mirrors, exactly the same, in two different locations. Questions filled his head and he began to mull them over. Bella mistook his silence for dissention.

"You don't agree?" Bella asked timidly.

"No, no! It makes perfect sense. But how could I see myself as Anthony in the mirror in our bedroom and if Marie and Anthony don't disappear until the end of the week, how can they be in the mirrors now?"

Bella's shoulders slumped at the questions and she murmured a weak, "I don't know."

"Bella," Edward sighed, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. "Just because we don't have all the answers right now doesn't mean we're not on the right track. We may never know all the answers."

He ran his hands soothingly up and down her back, enjoying just how right she felt in his arms. Bella sighed contently and slid her arms around his waist before nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"Well that'll just suck."

Edward barked a laugh and shook his head before kissing her on top of the head.

"You don't give up easily, do you Miss Swan?"

"Nope. I'm rather hard-headed."

"That would explain why you keep challenging Emmett to arm wrestling matches."

Bella quite maturely stuck her tongue out at Edward before breaking into a grin.

"Come on. Let's see where this goes and see if Maggie had any luck with Alaric," he smiled, motioning for her to lead the way.

"I hope so." Bella's stomach took the opportunity to rumble at that moment. She blushed sweetly, rubbing her abdomen to soothe it. "It has been a while since breakfast. We never got to the picnic you arranged."

"No. We didn't."

"And I was looking forward to it. That was very sweet, Edward."

Bella continued down the tunnel, not noticing Edward was trying not to stare at how her skirts swished ever so slightly with every sway of her hips.

"I did have an ulterior motive," he admitted after a momentary pause.

"You did? What was it?" she called over her shoulder.

"I wanted to soothe your fears."

Bella stopped, her head hung down. Even without seeing her face, Edward knew she was blushing furiously.

"Bella, I'm not saying this to upset you. You talk in your sleep and I was concerned and Marie said…" His voice trailed off. Edward hoped he hadn't made things worse by telling her but he was an honest person and nine times out of ten, if someone asked him a question, regardless of the answer, he would give it to them.

"Marie said what?"

"That you had lost your confidence. I thought … maybe … that if I went back to wooing you that you'd realize what a wonderful, intelligent, beautiful woman you are and no matter what, I'm not going anywhere."

He reached out and took her hand, turning her to face him while he spoke. She looked into his eyes and even in the dim light of the lantern Bella could see the sincerity there. She took to heart just what Edward said and smiled sadly up at him. He could tell she was struggling with her emotions and quickly moved to lighten the mood.

"Well, yes, that and I want to figure all this out so I can get you alone so we can have our wicked ways with each other."

Bella laughed and slapped him playfully in the center of his chest. He caught her hand before she could do it again and lightly nipped at her fingertips.

"I love you, Miss Swan. And I'll do anything I can to make this right."

Bella stared at him silently for a few minutes before reaching up on tiptoe and lightly kissing him.

"Just when I think I can't love you any more, you do something so unbelievable, Dr. Cullen."

Their moment quickly shattered when a deep groaning noise erupted from behind Bella. The walls shook as if the ground was shifting beneath their feet.

"What was that?" she whispered as Edward quickly moved between her and the wall where the sound appeared to be coming.

"I'm not sure." He took the lantern from her hand and held it up to see the flat surface better.

Suddenly, the wall began to shake and shudder, dirt and rock showering down upon Bella.

"Do you think it's going to collapse?" Bella demanded, her voice getting louder and louder as she covered her head with her arms.

"Stay back!" Edward ordered, looking down the tunnel they had come from and then the way they were going, trying to decide which was a better option.

Suddenly, the noises stopped and a block of the wall slid away, revealing a door.

Edward and Bella stared at the door and then looked at each other and then back at the door.

The door quickly popped open and a dark, shadowy figure stood in the middle of the opening.

"Well, now! It worked!"

Bella and Edward relaxed immediately as they recognized Maggie's voice.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" she grinned, pulling Bella by the arm through the doorway. "I'm getting quite good at this! I've never done a wrinkle spell, but it worked on my first try!"

"Where are we?" Bella demanded, shaking dirt and debris from her hair.

"Mason Manor, of course!" Maggie beamed, motioning for Edward to follow. "When you two didn't return at sundown, I sent Fritz out to the spring house to check it out and he couldn't find you. So I looked up quick travel spells and found this one. Wrinkle in time, it was called. Oh, and you two appeared immediately! I'll have to do that one again. Would be such a timesaver."

"Sundown? We just left the spring house about 10 minutes ago," Edward said, carefully removing the crate from his back and placing it on the floor. He, too, began shaking dirt and rock from his clothing.

"You've been gone over eight hours, my friend," Maggie insisted, pointing toward the window where sure enough, the sun had set and darkness encroached.

"But…" Bella began before shaking her head. She knew better than to argue. Nothing was as it seemed here and the sooner she accepted that, the less likely she would be to get an ulcer.

"Come, come," Maggie said with a grin, clapping her hands with excitement. "You two must be starving and from the looks of it, you've seen better days. I'll have hot water sent up to your room and you can clean up. Change clothes and I'll meet you in the music room and we can go over what we found out today. Oh, I had a most interesting talk with Mr. Alaric. Yes, indeed, it was most interesting!"

Before either could react, Maggie flittered out the door.

"Well, now what do we do?" Bella sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Go to our room, I guess," Edward said with a shrug. "Think we should bring the mirror?"

"It's probably okay here."

Edward hummed noncommittally. "Why don't I take it to the music room. That'll give you enough time to clean up and change."

"That would be wonderful." Bella shook her dress out, grimacing at the shower of rocks and dirt that hit the carpet. "I feel like I'm covered in creepy crawlies."

He laughed before picking up the crate that held the mirror and heading down the hall.

Bella climbed the stairs to the bedroom she and Edward shared and found a hot, steaming tub waiting for her in the middle of the room. She groaned with pleasure at the idea of a nice, relaxing soak. Having a witch in the family was certainly helpful because there was no way on earth so much hot water could have been gathered in so short of a time in 1820 otherwise. Moments later, Bella lowered herself into the tub and sighed contently as the lightly perfumed water soothed her body.

_You found him!_

Bella jumped in alarm, sending a wave of water over the edge of the tub.

"Shit, shoot, shite!" she spat, frantically looking around for something to mop up the spill. In the dim light of a single oil lamp, it was difficult to do but she finally found a washcloth.

Bella would have sworn she heard a giggle and glared around the room.

"Marie, I've had a hell of a day and I'm not in the mood for this," she grumbled.

_You found my Anthony!_

Bella felt a little bad for her attitude toward Marie. Had the tables been turned and she found herself separated from the father of her child for almost 200 years, she would have been overjoyed and would have shouted to anyone who would listened.

"I suppose we did. Are you two together now?"

Bella eased back into the tub, pulling a small cloth over her breasts. It didn't provide the most coverage but it did give her a modicum of modesty.

_No. But I can feel he is closer._

Bella nodded. This was good. They were making progress. She waited for several minutes but was rewarded with silence so she tossed the cloths aside and slid down into the water, letting it soak into her hair. She gave her locks a good scrub with her fingertips to loosen any dirt gathered there before grabbing a bar of soap and washing away the fallout from the tunnel.

Humming a merry little tune, Bella stood and reached for a towel that lay on a chair next to the tub. She never heard the door to the bedroom open and close behind her.

"Sorry I was gone…" Edward began before realizing what was before him. He stopped mid-sentence, unable to speak as his mind registered softly curving shoulders with dark, wet locks running down a creamy skinned back. His eyes dropped lower, catching a glimpse of rounded hips and buttocks that quickly disappeared from view as Bella gasped and clutched a towel around herself.

"Edward!" she hissed, spinning around and nearly losing her balance in the process.

He quickly closed the distance between them and steadied her.

"I met Fritz in the hall and he offered to take the crate to the music room. How'd…" He trailed off, his eyes darting to the side and toward the cooling water.

"I assumed Maggie charmed it here. I was so happy to see it, I didn't ask." Bella clutched the towel around her tighter realizing just how close Edward stood and just how naked she was.

"I should have known."

Edward made no move to release Bella even though she had more than regained her balance but she made no move to get away.

"Edward, I…"

He gently reached up and traced his fingers down her temple, over her cheek and jaw. He smiled contently before twisting one damp lock around his fingers.

"It's brown again."

"Hmmm?"

"Your hair is brown again."

"Really?" Bella jumped out of the tub and ran for the mirror, tightly holding the towel around her. She peered up into it, finger combing her hair as she stared at her reflection. "Oh, thank God."

"Bella?"

"Yes?" She remained staring at her own reflection.

"Look in the mirror."

"That's what I'm doing, silly."

"No, no. Look. You don't see Marie's reflection, do you?"

Bella's eyes shot up to look at Edward standing directly behind her.

"And you don't see Anthony's reflection, either," he continued, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Bella nodded mutely as he pulled her closer.

"So maybe we're closer to solving this."

"Maybe." Edward dropped a soft kiss on her shoulder, earning a light shiver in response.

"What are you doing?"

"What? This?" He placed another kiss on the other shoulder.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?"

Bella felt a single fingertip trace down her throat and over her shoulder blade, down her spine before catching on the towel. He tugged lightly, chuckling under his breath at the wide eyed stare he saw reflected in the mirror.

"Edward," she whispered.

"You can tell me to stop."

"Not very likely, Dr. Cullen."

"Well, then…"

The bedroom door flew open as Maggie blustered into the room.

"What is it with the lack of light in here?" she demanded, waving one hand.

Bella and Edward blinked wildly as the room filled with bright illumination.

"I mean, really," Maggie continued, her back to the couple. "Supper is waiting downstairs and you two are fumbling around in the…"

She turned at that moment and saw Bella and Edward. Her eyes flitted from one to the other, taking in the scene before her.

"Oh, dear." Maggie blushed and spun on her heel as she nearly ran toward the door. "I'll keep it warm downstairs. You two…just continue whatever it was you were doing. I'll just…be downstairs."

The sound of a lock clicking securely in place echoed in the room. The lighting suddenly dimmed to its prior level.

"Well that certainly was a mood killer," Bella muttered, her shoulders slumping in defeat. She pulled away and fumbled her way across the room toward the armoire.

"Not entirely," Edward gritted under his breath as he ran one hand through his hair in frustration.

"Edward, I…" 

"I understand, Bella. I really do. I don't like the idea of an audience any more than you do. Doesn't mean I have to like interruptions."

The honesty in Edward's reply brought an overwhelming sense of sadness to Bella.

"I just can't," she whispered, looking down.

"I know. It'll work out in time." He smiled wanly at her before motioning for her to gather her clothes and get dressed. "Let's go find out what Maggie discovered and feed the humans."

"Okay," she whispered, quickly turning away but not before hearing a low groan of frustration rise from across the room. Not that it made the situation any better but she did find some comfort in knowing they shared the same level of frustration.

Bella finished dressing while Edward washed is face and hands in the washbasin. She handed him a fresh towel that he received with a smile.

"Sooner we find out what Maggie learned the sooner we can move on," he muttered after thanking her.

"Okay."

Edward smiled apologetically and laced Bella's arm through his. As he escorted her to the door, an envelope on the floor caught his attention. He picked it up and glanced at the blank paper.

"Any ideas?" he inquired.

Bella shook her head.

Edward opened the envelope to find a thin piece of cord and a note.

_One Maggie-proof lock. Place this on the knob before retiring and you will enjoy an evening of blissful interruption free slumber. Or whatever you two want to do._

"Best wedding present ever," Bella grinned, twining the cord around her fingers. She could feel a low hum go through her hand which she attributed to the charm.

"She could sell those to harried moms and make a killing," Edward smiled, tucking the note inside his jacket.

Bella shook her head with a laugh and tugged on his arm.

"Let's get this meeting over with. I have some blissful interruption free slumber to get to, Dr. Cullen."

"Absolutely, Miss Swan."

**~HOH~**

***peeks thru fingers* Dang it, Maggie!**

**But if she did sell that interruption-proof lock, I would buy it. I haven't gone to the bathroom alone since 2000.**

**On a more serious note, my thoughts and prayers are with those in Sandy's path. Having lived through more hurricanes than I care to enumerate, I know they are powerful, terrible things. I hope you and yours are safe and warm.**

**See you in 2 weeks! And maybe Edward and Bella will put that lock to good use!**

**Let me know what you think. =)**


	17. Chapter 17: Where do we go from here?

**Let's just get on with the story, yes? More at the end….**

**~HOH~**

Chapter 17: Where do we go from here?

"Amazing the difference in Maggie," Bella commented as she and Edward wandered down the hall before arriving at the staircase.

"What do you mean?"

"She seems so much more vibrant now. Full of life. A little quirky, but much more approachable."

Edward nodded before motioning for Bella to lead the way down the stairs. Part of his motivation was being a gentleman while the other part was he was growing quite used to how Bella's skirts swayed gently with each step. He wondered if they ever made it back to 2012 if he could convince her to purchase a few more skirts for work.

Suddenly Bella spun around and cocked her head at Edward.

"Are you checking out my ass?" she asked with a small smile.

"Which answer will not get me in trouble?"

She laughed and shook her head before turning to head the rest of the way down the stairs.

"How do you women do that?" Edward muttered half to himself.

"I'd love to take credit, but…" Bella pointed to a window which with the darkness outside and the brightly lighted hall had become more like a mirror than a window.

He shrugged and grinned, earning a laugh in reply.

"In response to your question about Maggie, when we know her, it's been 200 years of trying to solve what happened to her brother and her sister-in-law. 200 years of emotionally and probably physically exhausting work. That has to wear a bit on your personality," Edward offered, reaching past Bella to open the door to the dining room.

Maggie stood by a simply carved buffet with her back to the door. She appeared to be studying a particularly tasty looking meat pie when the two entered the room.

"Oh, you're here!" Maggie clapped her hands happily before motioning toward the food available. "Grab a plate and load up. Lots to tell you, lots to tell you!"

Without waiting for Bella and Edward to respond, Maggie shoved dinner plates at them and then grabbed one herself and began placing a bite or two of everything on her plate. With a swirl of her skirts, she buzzed across the room and flopped into a chair.

"I haven't eaten a thing since this morning. Too much went on while you were gone!" she exclaimed between bites. "Oh, this is good. So good. Come on. Fill your bellies and come over here. Oh, so much to tell you! We've been on a wild goose chase. Yes we have. Wild, wild, wild goose chase."

Bella glanced up at Edward with wide eyes, silently inquiring just what was going on. He shrugged minutely before motioning for her to go ahead of him.

"Are you alright, Maggie?" Bella inquired gently as she took a seat across from her, noticing that Maggie's full plate was already empty.

"Why wouldn't I be? Nothing wrong, nope nothing at all."

Maggie giggled and then burped and then giggled again, covering her mouth and muttering under her breath at her rudeness.

"Are you certain?" Bella insisted softly, as if talking to a child throwing a tantrum.

"Of course, I'm certain. Why wouldn't I be? Preposterous! Never felt better. Never, ever, ever."

Edward stood across the room, quietly watching the conversation, studying everything.

Maggie's eyes suddenly snapped up and met his. She stared, unblinking, for a few seconds before turning back to Bella with a little shake of her head.

"Now, then…let me tell you about today. Alaric showed up. Such a gentleman. So sweet," Maggie began, smiling broadly. "And I never noticed just how handsome he was. I think he may have begun courting me. Yes, I absolutely think he was. He tried to hold my hand when the servants left the room. But he'd have to ask Father, that is for certain. I can't have him taking undue liberties without Father's permission."

Bella and Edward silently stared as Maggie continued her very one sided conversation, both asking and answering questions.

"Pardon me, Maggie, but, can I speak to you, Bella?" Edward asked softly, taking Bella's arm and gently pulling her to her feet. "We'll only be a minute."

Maggie paused for a second before her face broke out into a larger grin.

"Of course!" she chirped, picking up her plate. "I'll just get more to eat!"

Edward guided Bella over to the other side of the room.

"I don't think Maggie's okay," Bella muttered once they arrived across the room.

"I'm pretty certain she's not," Edward agreed, following Maggie's movements from one thing to another. "There's happy and there's just plain manic. I think she's gone beyond that." He paused and studied Maggie as she bounced back and forth from one foot to another before looking over at him with a huge grin on her face.

Edward's jaw tightened ever so slightly as Maggie stared at him yet again. Something was amiss and he had a sinking feeling about it.

"What color are Maggie's eyes?" he whispered.

"Gray, I think." Bella thought for a second before nodding. "Yes. She has the most unusual, gray eyes."

"And what color are they now?"

Bella looked across the room where Maggie danced to her own internal music as she plopped more and more food onto her plate. Maggie suddenly looked over at the couple, waved happily and then turned back to the buffet.

"Are they … red?" Bella whispered incredulously. "But how?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you two going to talk all night or are you going to eat and let me tell you how wrong we were even thinking Alaric had anything to do with Marie and Anthony's disappearance?" Maggie demanded, falling into her chair again and beginning to shovel food into her mouth.

"Stay close," Edward whispered, taking Bella's hand and leading her back to the table. He pulled out Bella's chair for her and scooted her in before taking his own seat between Bella and Maggie. "So, what can you tell us?"

"Well…" Maggie began, waving a hand holding a heavily laden fork in the air.

Edward's eyes zeroed in on a bracelet wrapped around her wrist. The knots in the cord looked an awful lot like the piece of rope slid under their door just a few minutes ago but for some reason, a sense of foreboding fell over him.

"What a lovely piece of jewelry," he commented, pointing toward her wrist. "May I see it?"

"This old thing? Certainly!" Maggie pulled it off and held it out but before he could take it, Edward knocked over a glass of water, spilling it on the table.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I am such a klutz," he apologized. "Do you have a towel, Maggie?"

Maggie placed the bracelet on the table and stood to retrieve a towel. She took two steps before stopping and a frown creased her brow. Nausea and a pounding headache overwhelmed her entire body, causing her to shake violently.

"What?" she muttered, rubbing her temples. "God, my head hurts all of a sudden."

"Maggie?" Bella asked, concerned for her friend's well-being. She stood and cautiously placed one hand on Maggie's back. She could feel the muscles flex and twitch under her hand.

"I'll…I'll be okay in just a moment. I just…what?" Maggie blinked furiously, looking around the room anxiously. "What am I doing in here? I was just in the library waiting to speak to Alaric."

Maggie wavered on her feet before catching herself. She threw a wan smile at Bella who had taken hold of one elbow. Maggie gently waved Bella off.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just…a little woozy. And sick to my stomach. My God, how much did I eat?"

Maggie glanced out the window and saw that the sun had set.

"What time is it?" she demanded, steadying herself on the buffet.

"Don't really know," Bella replied. "We got here just as it was about dark. You cast a spell that opened a door in the tunnel. Remember?"

Maggie squinted her eyes as if trying to recall what Bella had told her and slowly shook her head.

"I'm not remembering much of anything from after Alaric took my hand."

Maggie cocked her head to the side, deep in thought.

"He came to visit just a short while after you two left. He met me in the library and asked about the two of you. I didn't think anything of it."

Maggie sank into a chair as if the weight of the world was pulling her down.

"Then what?" Bella urged, taking a seat across from her.

"He started spouting off how he couldn't believe you two were married. That he should have been given a chance to be here for it. He would have…I don't remember exactly what he said he would have done. He muttered a bunch. I know he said something about forever joined, forever apart, but that doesn't mean anything to me."

Maggie glanced back and forth between Edward and Bella.

"I don't think he was very happy. No, I know he wasn't."

"Do you think he threatened you?" Edward asked, moving to stand protectively behind Bella's chair. "Or Bella?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, to be honest."

"Is he a witch?" Bella asked.

"Of course, he's a witch." Maggie straightened her back, incredulous that Bella would ask such a thing.

"Why do you say 'of course'?"

"Look around you, my dear. I don't know what this area is like when you live here, but it's pretty isolated. Not too many people here in this area aren't somehow magical. It's private. It's quiet, it's secure. We can be who we are happily. Without outside involvement."

"But Anthony and Marie…"

"Exceptions. Not the rule. They have other talents, just no magic."

"So you didn't put the lock under our door?" Bella's shoulders sagged at the idea that she was not going to get an evening of uninterrupted bliss.

"Lock? What lock?"

"Does this mean anything to you?" Edward asked, taking out the envelope that had been slid under their door.

"That's my handwriting but I don't remember…" Maggie took the envelope and shook out the twist of rope. "What's this?"

"It's supposed to be our ticket to an evening uninterrupted, but I'm pretty sure that based on your expression, you didn't slide it under our door," Bella said with a resigned sigh, standing and petulantly stomping across the room.

"No." Maggie drew out her answer as she quickly read over the note and turned the thin cord over in her hands. She studied it intently, her eyebrows drawn together as she pondered.

As if hanging on a hook, the rope floated in the air as Maggie circled her fingers in the air. The lock slowly spun around over and over as she continued murmuring to herself. Suddenly, she snatched it and threw the cord into the fireplace. The flames flared violently as the room filled with an eerie purple light. Edward threw a protective arm around Bella's waist and pulled her further away from the fireplace.

"And that's that," Maggie announced, wiping her hands.

"What was it?" Bella whispered, eyes wide.

"That, my dear, was evil magic. I really don't want to think of what would have happened if you had used it. Probably would have sealed you two in that room forever."

"Similar to what has happened to Anthony and Marie."

"Exactly like what has happened to Anthony and Marie," Edward murmured, tightening his hold around Bella's waist. "Separated forever. Forever apart."

Bella spun around and gazed up at Edward's face, her eyes wide.

"You don't think…"

"It's quite possible that some enchantment sealed them apart."

"But how?"

"I don't know."

Edward paced back and forth, running one hand through his hair, making the locks stand up at odd angles. Bella giggled a little at the sight. He suddenly spun around and snapped his fingers.

"Mirrors."

"Mirrors?" she asked, confusion marking her brow.

"We found one mirror in the house where Marie is confined. Another mirror in the Spring House where Anthony was. Maybe…"

"Marie did say we had found him," Bella offered, remembering her earlier interruption.

Maggie remained deep in thought, ignoring Bella and Edward before her eyes landed on the bracelet on the table.

Maggie's eyes landed on the bracelet on the table.

"What is that?" she demanded, pointing.

"I believe that is why you don't remember anything after Alaric took your hand," Bella responded, staring at the twist of rope curiously.

"Extraordinary."

Maggie cautiously approached the table before waving her fingers ever so slightly. The bracelet silently rose from the table and hung in the air.

"Best get rid of it, no matter what it is," Maggie muttered, motioning toward the fireplace.

Bella and Edward took a step back as a precaution as the strange piece floated toward the fire. It proved to be a good idea because no sooner had the flames begun to lick at the twine, a low rumble arose.

"Maggie?" Bella murmured in a concerned voice as the noise grew louder and louder and black smoke billowed out of the fireplace.

"Out the door! Now!" Maggie yelled, running toward the exit, followed closely by Bella and Edward.

Although the ensuing explosion was less than expected, the trio did not stop until they reached the front door. All three looked at each other in wide eyed silence, panting in an effort to catch their breaths.

"Now what do we do?" Maggie demanded as she watched Fritz and Cook rush up the hallway, buckets of water in hand. She waved off the concerned look from the older man before leaning back against the wall.

"We need to find someplace safe to go over everything," Edward offered, brushing a stray lock of Bella's hair out of her face. "You okay?" he whispered, earning a nod in response. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, earning a wan smile in response.

"Someplace that hasn't been compromised," Bella added, returning the buss.

Maggie thought for just a moment before snapping her fingers.

"I know just the place."

"We need to get the journal and the mirror. Or mirrors," Edward added.

"Anything else?"

Bella and Edward looked at each other blankly, earning a sigh and an aggravated snap of the fingers from Maggie.

"Focus, my friends. Anything else? Any other clues you've gathered?" she continued. "We don't have much time. I think trouble is coming since we've discovered those enchanted items."

As if on cue, a banging at the front door startled them.

"Nothing I can think of," Bella offered, stepping across the foyer.

"Me either," Edward replied, taking Bella's hand in his.

"This is going to sting," Maggie said quickly, opening a small leather pouch that hung at her waist before beginning to mumble a few words that neither Bella nor Edward could understand.

They looked at each other and then back at Maggie as her eyes slowly closed and then opened just as a pop of white light and smoke engulfed them before the front door splintered and fell open.

"Damnation!"

**~HOH~**

**Thank you for your continued patience as I find myself closer and closer to wrapping this story up. Between DD1 coming down with the flu, BD2, my birthday and Thanksgiving, writing time has been almost nil.**

**For those of you that read Evermore Experience, I posted the first chapter of the (probably) short sequel, Beyond Evermore. You can read it as the last chapter of EE, or as a new story on my profile. I have been greatly humbled by the number of reviews and notifications I have received since posting it. Thank you so much.**

**As always, I love reading your thoughts even if I don't have time to respond. I save each and every one!**

**DeJean**


	18. Chapter 18: Moving toward the goal

**I own nothing other than deep regrets it has taken so long to get this up. More at the end.**

Chapter 18: Moving toward the goal

Edward felt as if he was floating, his limbs drifting effortlessly, yet his eyelids were heavy and he could not open them. He began to struggle, fighting the blindness and darkness futilely. His head thrashed back and forth furiously.

"Shhh…" a soft whisper soothed, a cool hand brushing over his forehead and down over his cheek. "You'll be okay. Promise. Just relax, Edward. I'll be here when you wake up."

Bella.

Edward calmed immediately but still could not find the strength to force his eyes open. A brush of soft lips against his cheek barely registered in his mind before the darkness overwhelmed him again. Before he could lose himself to the void, some unknown force jerked him backwards.

_Edward? I need to show you something. Please hurry! _

Edward felt himself move toward the gentle voice in his head. The darkness lightened more and more until he found himself standing alone in the music room at Masen Manor.

"Marie? Anthony?" he whispered, scanning the room anxiously. Perhaps Maggie's spell had reversed itself and he, Bella and Maggie were now back at the manor house. "Bella? Maggie?"

But no one answered. Edward crossed the room, his steps echoing in the empty room. Edward stopped in front of the bookcase where Anthony's journal had been found and looked for any clues they may have missed. He found nothing new but he did spy two very familiar mirrors mounted on opposite walls of the room.

Suddenly, the sound of someone quickly walking down the hall broke his exploration. The music room door flew open and a young woman with blonde hair scurried in, her rosy cheeks flush with excitement. She looked around frantically before taking a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said politely, holding out one hand in introduction. "You must be Marie."

She ignored him and positioned herself next to the harpsichord, gazing toward the door expectantly. She repositioned herself several times, leaning to one side and then to another, straightening her skirts then pulling down her bodice only to pull it back up.

Marie listened and her face broke into a huge grin as the sound of someone coming down the hall.

Edward smiled as Anthony entered the room, closing the door behind him. Marie squealed and quickly ran into his arms—walking right through Edward, leaving him quite perplexed. She reached up, threw her arms around Anthony's neck and peppered kisses on his face and cheeks.

Edward realized he was watching what had happened and that Marie and Anthony could not see him. This was what the voice had said they wanted to show him. He focused all of his attention on what unfolded before him.

"Good to see you, too," Anthony smiled.

Edward was shocked to hear the voice. It was deep and rich, full of love and adoration.

Up until this point, he'd only heard a few whispery snippets. It was not at all what he had expected.

"So what is my surprise?" Marie asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Patience, my bride," he grinned, pulling a book out of his jacket. "Did you get everything packed for Chicago?"

She nodded furiously while happiness flowed from her. Edward smiled but felt a little as if he were intruding on a very private moment.

Anthony took Marie's hand and gently led her to the harpsichord. He took his seat and smiled up at her as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He flipped through a few pages before settling on a particular one. Edward walked up behind the couple and took note of which page just as Anthony began to play.

"Just for you," Anthony murmured, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the music.

Edward recognized the tune as the one he had played for Bella just a few weeks before. She had been moved by the passion in the music and had even shed a tear, though she would probably punch him in the arm if he brought it up. He smiled as he thought of her. If there was anyone in the world he could pick to solve this mystery with, he was thankful it was Bella Swan.

Anthony continued to play as Marie leaned down and lightly kissed him on the temple, earning a big smile.

"I love you," she whispered as he continued to play.

"As I love you," he murmured sincerely.

As Anthony played, neither he nor Marie noticed the mirrors begin to shimmer and vibrate. A low hum, just barely perceptible, emanated from the glass went by undetected, as well.

Edward watched, helplessly, knowing he couldn't warn them. No sooner had the last notes faded from the air when the mirrors began to wildly rattle and glow with a green light.

"What in …" Marie began before she was pulled toward one wall. Eyes wide with fear, she reached toward Anthony who stood and grabbed for her hands, just missing her fingertips. "Anthony!" she cried.

"Marie!"

Horrified, Edward watched as Marie shrieked as she floated up in the air to the mirror over the fireplace. At the same moment, Anthony rose from the floor, choice words falling from his lips as he was jerked across the room toward the other mirror.

And suddenly all was silent. Edward stood in the middle of the room, his head turning from one side to the other. He could see shadowy images of the couple, locked within their own glass prison just before everything went black again.

Bella sighed as Edward slumped back onto the mattress. She turned in her chair and threw a glare at Maggie who stood silently next to the fireplace.

"You said it would sting but God almighty, Maggie, he's been unconscious for hours," Bella hissed. She straightened a light blanket over Edward's chest.

"Well, I wasn't expecting him to get hit in the back of the head with the front door as we were transported," Maggie sniffed indignantly before turning to poke at a pitiful fire that belched forth with more smoke than flame.

"No, I suppose that's not quite something one plans for."

Bella gazed back at Edward's unconscious body. He appeared to be resting peacefully, his lips pouting ever so slightly in his sleep. She smiled at the boyish face and couldn't resist one last caress before sighing and turning back toward Maggie.

Maggie appeared to be in a world of her own, muttering under her breath as her frustrations at the fire that wasn't.

"Oh, bother!" she finally muttered before snapping her fingers sharply. "Enough of this."

The smudgy, pitiful smolder burst forth into a proper, cheery fire immediately. A marked increase in temperature grew as the flames popped and crackled merrily, and Maggie gave a self-satisfied nod at the fireplace before turning toward Bella who looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't know what witches do in your time, but in 1820, we don't flaunt our gifts," Maggie sniffed indignantly. "And we can't always snap our fingers and have everything we desire. There are rules and limitations."

"I'm afraid I don't know any witches so I can't tell you." Bella shrugged after a few moments silence. "So where do we go from here?" she inquired softly, not noticing that her hand had instinctively taken one of Edward's and gripped it gently.

"Go? We're not going anywhere, Bella," Maggie huffed, one eyebrow cocked in confusion. "We barely escaped an attack on Masen Manor, and I'm not about to go anywhere without knowing for certain I will be safe."

"No, not go as in travel. Go as in what course of action do we take."

"Well then why didn't you say so?"

"I thought I did."

"Well, regardless of semantics, we need to determine why Alaric would do this?"

"You're certain that it was Alaric?"

"Of course! I was facing the door when I cast the spell transporting us here. He saw all of us." Maggie glared briefly at Bella, her gray eyes flashing as if she could not believe anyone would doubt her recognition of her brother's best friend. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I never knew he had any magical ability, though."

"Isn't it obvious to other people with the gift?" Bella's free hand ran gently over Edward's hand, tracing the long fingers absentmindedly.

"Um…no. We don't usually advertise the ability. Rather the opposite. We spend most of our existence hiding it from others, in some cases even family members." Maggie looked embarrassed and ducked her head for a brief moment.

"So no secret handshake or anything?" Bella teased lightly. She needed something to lighten the mood. Anything.

"Secret handshake? Why in the world…"

"A joke, Maggie."

"Oh. I see. Maybe."

Bella sighed and turned back toward Edward and brushed an errant curl off his forehead. In his sleep, he smiled faintly, earning a grin in return. She noticed a faint blush tinge his cheeks as if he had thought some naughty thought. This was a dramatic improvement over the first hour where his skin had taken on a deathly pallor.

"So where are we?" Bella asked quietly.

Maggie straightened up in her seat.

"This is my house. It's a few miles away from Masen Manor and isn't complete yet, hence we are all in one room." Maggie waved one hand around the cramped quarters made more so by the addition of two crates containing the mirrors and a harpsichord.

"It's fine," Bella assured.

"I hadn't told Mother and Father or Anthony that I'd started building this because I did not want them to try and talk me out of it but really, after a hundred years living at home, you just have to go out on your own."

Bella blinked silently a few times at the revelation. Apparently, Maggie was much older than she had imagined.

"I mean, sometime I hope to find my someone special and I'd like to have a place of my own to take them to since Masen Manor will go to Anthony."

"But you're older!"

Maggie smiled sadly at Bella.

"I'm female, Bella," Maggie whispered. "And in case you don't realize it, I'm not a Masen."

"But Anthony's…"

"A Masen. Much can be held in a name."

Bella silently gazed at Maggie, knowing the older woman was right. Even two hundred years in the future she had faced the prejudices of those that thought having two X-chromosomes was a hindrance to the ability to think.

"Well, if it's any consolation," Bella said gently, "in two hundred years, you are a successful woman." She stood and crossed the room to where the harpsichord stood.

"Thank you. That does mean something."

The small journal Edward had spent so much time studying for clues lay on top of the instrument. Bella picked up the book and thumbed through it. The music and notations meant absolutely nothing to her. She glanced back over at the bed, hoping he'd wake up soon so they could get the end of this mess.

Bella crossed her arms and hugged herself tightly.

"Wake up," she whispered pleadingly.

**~HOH~**

**My sincere apologies for the delay—between the holidays, a 10 day visit from family, and two rather serious (but remedied) health issues on my part, I have not been able to write anything until this past week. And even then, a vicious original fiction plot bunny bit and I couldn't write a word until that was laid to rest.**

**But here I am! We are probably 3 good chapters away from the end and I've set the goal to finish before I go to Disney in mid-February so there you go!**

**I am truly grateful for your continued support and treasure every review, PM, and recommendation whether it's for HOH, EE, or any of my one shots.**

**Thank you. **


	19. Chapter 19: Showdown solution

**Ten thousand pardons but RL just wasn't kind to the writing muse.**

Chapter 19: Showdown solution

_Edward?_

Edward stirred in his sleep as the soft voice floated through his mind.

_One more thing, Edward. Before you go. One more thing. Please. You need to know this if you're ever going to help us._

Edward felt himself slightly nod and a sensation of peace floated over him. The darkness surrounding him lightened again and he found himself back in the music room. He saw the mirror over the fireplace and thought he discerned a hint of cream fabric swish across the glass. The second mirror, though, was leaning against the bookcase, an open crate next to it.

The sound of boots clomping down the hall interrupted his perusal of the crate and mirror. Edward flattened against the wall, forgetting momentarily that no one could see him. He shook his head in mild self-disgust as he remembered that he was merely an invisible observer to all of this.

"Master Alaric! Master Alaric!" Fritz called from down the hall. "I have already told you that Master Anthony is not here."

"I'm not here to see Anthony, Fritz," an impatient grumble bit back just as the two entered the library.

Edward's eyes widened as Fritz and Alaric crossed the room and headed for the mirror and crate. It only took a moment before he recognized the second man as Bella's personal assistant, Eric. Gone were the flamboyant rhinestone-encrusted glasses, spiked hair, and bright clothes and in their place was a plain gray wool ensemble, flashing black eyes and hair plastered down with some unknown oil. Edward shuddered at the coldness that seemed to seep from every pore of this Alaric person.

Alaric glanced quickly around the room as if afraid of being caught but when he saw the mirrors, still glowing ever so slightly, a faint grin of satisfaction graced his lips. Suddenly, he cocked his head and his brow furrowed as if he saw something amiss. Alaric walked over to the harpsichord just in front of where Edward stood.

Edward held his breath and pressed himself further back against the bookcases. He had no idea to what extent this man's powers extended but now knowing the man was an exceptional witch that had outfoxed Maggie for two centuries made him extra wary. It would do no good for him to be discovered if Alaric had that talent.

Alaric picked up the journal that lay open in the music stand and quietly closed it, ignoring the older man fussing behind him. He opened the lid of the bench and tossed the book into it before turning back to a near frantic Fritz.

"I told you before that a set of mirrors I ordered from France was delivered here by accident, and I am going to take them down and pack them away before Mrs. Masen returns. You do know how much she hates mirrors."

Alaric waved dramatically around the room, earning a nod of agreement from Fritz.

"Milady does have passionate feelings toward mirrors," Fritz agreed, rubbing his hands worriedly as if Mrs. Masen would appear at any given moment.

"So be a good man and find me a hammer so I can crate up this abomination and remove it from the premises. I'll be out of here quicker than a wink, and we will all be happy."

With a quick bob of a bow the older man hustled out of the room, leaving Alaric alone. He turned slowly toward the mirror propped up against the bookcase before kneeling down. Alaric lightly rapped on the glass. Edward saw the hazy image of Anthony appear.

"Sorry, old friend," Alaric murmured, eyes half-closed as he caressed the wood frame of the mirror ever so gently. "I hate doing this to you, but you caused a problem that wasn't going to go away. That child just can't be."

The mirror on the wall rattled frantically. Edward saw a shadowy Marie pounding on the glass from the inside, her face contorted in a scream.

"Oh, hush," Alaric groaned, tossing a small ball of yellow light over his shoulder toward the mirror which suddenly fell silent.

Alaric stood and turned toward the fireplace. He looked up at the glass, a deadly anger flashing in his eyes.

"If you had just kept your mouth and legs shut," he muttered, brushing a few pieces of dust off his coat absent-mindedly. "Then we could have…"

Fritz burst into the room, a small hammer in his hands. Alaric took it and with a glare sent the servant scurrying from the room.

"Now I finish this," he muttered before pounding the nails into place.

Edward felt as if the hammering was echoing in his head and covered his ears in a feeble attempt to block out the sound.

The pounding continued, long and loud and insistent.

Bella and Maggie looked at one another in silent shock.

"I thought you said no one knew about this house," Bella hissed.

"No one does!" Maggie insisted.

The knocking at the front door continued and Bella feared the hinges would give way before the person on the other side of the door gave up. The faint jangling of metal accompanying the knocking sounded oddly familiar to Bella and she looked disbelievingly over at Maggie.

"That can't be…" she began just as Maggie cautiously approached the door.

"Mah-genta, I know you are in der," came Sweetie's voice. "Open da doah. I have someone here who can help."

"Who in the world is that?" Maggie whispered.

"It sounds like Sweetie," Bella quietly replied, glancing over at the still sleeping Edward. His face had changed. Instead of the peaceful slumber, his face was now pinched in a scowl. She reached over and gently stroked his cheek, earning a slight relaxing of the body but the tension was still there.

"Care to tell me who this Sweetie person is?" Maggie demanded, straightening her back. A soft glow began to radiate from one hand and Bella knew a spell was being conjured before her.

"She's your secretary in our time. She's your best friend in the world and another witch. She's a Nigerian albino and has a wicked sense of humor," she replied in a rush.

Maggie blinked silently at these revelations. She quickly processed this information, her mind a bit muddled at the facts so different from the reality she knew in 1820. The faint hum that had accompanied the glow slowly faded.

"Well, I guess I better let her in, then, right?"

"It would be polite."

Maggie nodded more to herself and unlocked the door. Sweetie and a tall, dark haired man entered the room. Maggie straightened her back and stood between the newcomers and the bed where Edward still lay unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Sweetie quickly asked Bella who nodded.

"Best I can be."

"Ahnd Edward?" She straightened her voluminous orange and brown dress as she glanced at the bed.

"He'll be fine in about five minutes," the stranger announced with certainty.

Bella glanced over at the man. She knew she had never seen him before. He was almost seven feet tall with dark black hair and wore a charcoal gray suit in a similar style to Edward's. She instantly thought of Emmett but this man would dwarf him and where her friend was a big softie, this man emanated a much harsher vibe. She did not feel threatened but she was certain this was not someone you wanted to cross.

Bella instinctively placed herself between the man and Edward's unconscious body.

"Which gives us enough time to conduct proper introductions," he continued before making a quick bow. "My name is Felix. No surname. Ms. Mobolade has filled in what gaps I had in this tale after I offered my services."

Felix took Maggie's hand and slowly brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon it.

"And…and…they are?" Maggie stuttered, her eyes wide.

Bella thought this was one of the few times she had ever seen Maggie flustered.

"Vast as the stars in the sky," he replied with a quick wink.

Bella noticed he did not let go of Maggie's hand, nor did she try to remove it from his grasp. Her attention was taken away as Edward stirred silently on the bed. A few moments later, his familiar green eyes slowly blinked open.

"Hey there, stranger," she smiled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his hand in hers.

"Hi," Edward croaked, rubbing his face with his free hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I did when Seth Clearwater hit me in the back of the head with a wiffleball bat back in T-ball." Edward winced when his hand touched the goose egg lump on the back of his head. He struggled to sit up but managed to do so after a few attempts.

"Ouch," Bella said with a wan smile. "In a way, that's what happened. Maggie poofed us out of the manor just as Alaric burst through the door. The door hit you in the back of the head, and you've been out of it for several hours."

"I beg your pardon," Maggie sniffed indignantly. "I do not poof. That was a highly developed, extremely difficult transportation spell that took me six months to perfect. I did warn you it would sting."

"If you use goldenrod pollen instead of Camilla, I have found the transportation to be less jarring," Felix offered helpfully.

"Goldenrod? That makes sense. Not exactly easy to get right now, but…" Maggie's voice trailed off as she pondered the possibilities.

"Or you could just learn to tesseract and that would save you the need for ingredients."

"Tesser…" began Bella, remembering one of her favorite books from childhood.

Edward tensed when he saw Felix but calmed when he felt Bella quickly squeeze his hand reassuringly. His eyes flitted between Sweetie and Maggie and Felix before resting on Bella's soothing face.

"Felix and Sweetie just arrived," Bella said softly.

"Good to see ya, Dr. Cullen," Sweetie smiled. "Mr. Felix here showed up just aftah Maggie and I sent ya back."

"Yes, my timing was impeccable," Felix smiled, his teeth flashing. "Moments sooner and it would have interrupted the charm to bring you two here and moments later Ms. Green would have been in the room when I approached Ms. Sweetie here with my proposal."

"Ahnd she would wanted to come along," Sweetie offered.

"Would have messed up the entire space-time continuum more than it has already been done. Tricky things," Felix stated, nodding. "I should know. I've done it often enough. It's not meant to be done by just anyone. Even talented witches such as yourselves."

"What are you?" Maggie murmured.

Felix smiled. It was a genuine smile and the room filled with a sense of warmth.

"I just am," he replied. "I am. I have been. I will be. I know."

Bella looked over at Edward who had no idea what to say. Maggie's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. Sweetie nodded slowly and Maggie's already pale skin whitened even further.

"I didn't think they existed," Maggie murmured under her breath.

"Oh, but you can see I do." Felix approached the bed and looked at Edward as if asking for permission.

Edward had no idea what the permission was requested for but nodded slightly. Felix's large hand gently wrapped around Edward's head and a soft tingling sensation crept across his scalp. A few seconds later, the pain and the lump were gone.

"There you go," Felix smiled before crossing the room to where the mirrors and harpsichord sat. He studied them for a moment before turning back to Edward.

"So you know how it happened, yes?" Felix said in a rush.

Edward nodded, unsure of how Felix knew what he had witnessed.

"And you know the why?"

"Something about the child," Edward replied.

"Child?" Maggie gasped but was quickly silenced by Felix's sharp glare.

"Yes. And you know how to reverse it."

"I think so."

"Yes or no. There is no I think so."

"Yes."

"Edward?" Bella asked nervously. "What is going on? And why is this man talking like Yoda?"

Edward quickly relayed everything he had seen while he had been unconscious.

"I'm going to be an auntie?" Maggie whispered.

"To the most powerful witch ever born," Felix said with a nod.

"But Anthony and Marie don't have any powers!"

"Neither did my parents," he said with a shrug. "There is no secret formula to make a witch or an immortal or any other magical being."

"There's more of you all?" Bella exclaimed without thinking. She slapped her hands over her mouth and flushed a bright red.

"Many more, Ms. Swan," Felix replied with an indulgent smile, ignoring any verbal faux pas on Bella's behalf. "My kind doesn't have a name. But I have many talents that it is my duty to use to the best of my ability. Sometimes I do magic. Sometimes I time travel. But only to the past. My future hasn't been written so I can't go forward beyond my last day in the present. Sometimes I know things that should have been and am assigned the task to fix what happened which is why I am here."

"To save Anthony and Marie?" Maggie interjected.

"To prevent their imprisonment from happening," Felix corrected gently, his eyes filled with an unknown sadness. "What happens beyond that is out of my control."

"But…"

"No. Like I said, I was given the task to fix a wrong. We will have to go to the manor, Edward will have to play the music and we will have to wait."

"But what about Alaric?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Oh, you leave Master Alaric to me," Felix replied with a toothy grin.

Edward looked around the room, blinking rapidly as if to try to get everything to focus. He noticed Sweetie looked uncomfortable and raised an eyebrow in question to her. She smiled wanly and tried to give a reassuring nod but he knew something was amiss.

"Sweetie?" he murmured.

"Now don't ya worry, Dr. Cullen. Everything will be as it should be," Sweetie stated with an air of quiet serenity.

"So what do we have to do?" Maggie demanded abruptly.

"I'll get us back to the house. Edward and Bella will go to the music room. Timing is of the essence. It will be just after the spell was cast so Anthony and Marie will be in the mirrors. You know what to do then, right?" Felix asked, earning a nod from Edward.

"Then," he continued, "you, Miss Mobolade and myself will confront Alaric and it will end."

"How can you be so certain?" Bella inquired.

"I don't fail, Miss Swan. Ever. Absolutely everything has been planned and all contingencies have been taken into consideration. The parties that will be affected by the contingencies have been notified and informed of their options."

With a wave of one hand Felix cast a quick spell that carried the entire group to the main foyer of Masen Manor.

"Parties? Contingencies?" Bella stuttered just as everything returned to color. She blinked away the fuzziness in her head from the transportation spell.

"The master bedroom is the safest place to be should you need it after playing the tune," Felix whispered quietly to Edward before marching down the hall with Maggie right behind him.

"You only have a few minutes to make it to the music room," Sweetie said in a rush once the room stopped spinning. "Go!"

"Will this work?" Bella demanded, grabbing Sweetie's arm.

"Alaric will be defeated," Sweetie replied solemnly.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"That is all I cahn tell ya." Sweetie gently freed herself from Bella's grip and followed Maggie and Felix in a swirl of brown and orange.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up the stairs. He had no idea just what Felix meant but something about the man instilled a sense of trust in him so he took those words to heart.

"But…" exclaimed Bella as she was dragged to the music room. Her gut told her this was the right thing to do but her brain was milling through the countless where and why and how and so forth.

"Bella, we really don't have time for discussion," Edward stated, marching over to the harpsichord and placing the journal on the music stand. He flipped through the small pages until he found the right one and quickly settled himself on the bench.

"Edward…"

"Bella, please. If this is going to work, we have to do this now. We'll figure out the why and how later. We will have all the time in the world to do it together." His gentle tone and pleading eyes broke through her rational side and her entire being relaxed.

"Together?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ms. Swan. I've grown rather accustomed to having you around." Edward smiled warmly at her, taking in how her face flushed ever so slightly at his words. He held out his hand. "And when this is done, I plan to have you around a lot more."

"What do I need to do?" she murmured, taking his hand in hers.

Edward's face lit up in a broad smile, and he quickly kissed her fingertips.

"Stand right there and just watch me play. That's all Marie did before the spell engaged."

"Like this?" She leaned over ever so slightly, resting her arm on the side of the harpsichord, watching him.

"Just like that." Edward glanced around the room, startled by the completely silent house around them. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly. There's nothing. No creaking wood house sounds. No birds outside. No footsteps as the others search out Alaric. Nothing."

"Like the quiet before a storm. I think you better get playing." Bella's heart pounded in her chest as she knew this was the only chance they had to get back to their time and their place. If this did not succeed, not only would Anthony and Marie be trapped apart but she and Edward would be stuck in 1820 with no hope of seeing their friends and family ever again.

Edward nodded and his hands hovered above the keys. "Well, here goes everything."

Sitting up straight, he began to play, his fingers coaxing every bit of emotion he had seen Anthony portray in his dream. While nowhere near as smooth a tone as a piano, the harpsichord responded to Edward's playing and Bella felt herself enraptured by the tune she remembered hearing while sharing ear buds with Edward on the floor of her office. That seemed like eons ago.

As the music filled the room, Bella could sense the love Anthony had poured into composing the piece and wondered if she would ever be on the receiving end of such love.

Bella glanced over at Edward and saw his green eyes watching her and she suddenly knew the answer to her question. She had already found that someone.

"Page 48, section 2D," she murmured.

"What?" Edward asked softly, continuing to play.

"There's nothing holding us back from being together."

"No. There really isn't," he smiled, glancing back at the music. "And if there had to be anyone to time travel with, Ms. Swan, I'm rather glad it was you."

"I'm glad to be with you, too."

The last few notes of the song faded into silence and Edward and Bella looked at each other, afraid to say anything.

"Well?" Bella finally whispered.

"No idea," Edward quietly replied.

Suddenly, the entire house shook as if all of the air had been sucked out of it and then blown back in. Bella felt Edward's arms wrap around her as he pulled her close and covered her body with his as books flew out of the shelves and scattered around the room. She felt him jerk as a particularly large volume caught him in the shoulder.

"That'll leave a mark," he muttered close to her ear.

Bella stifled the hysterical giggle that threatened to escape her lips.

Shelves collapsed and a few decorative vases slid to the floor, shattering upon impact. The two mirrors rose above them, spun in a circle and then fell to the floor, their glass skittering across the floor in thousands of tiny, sharp pieces.

Muffled yelling and screams filtered up the stairs and down the hallway toward them but they could not determine just what the sounds meant.

And then suddenly, there was silence.

Edward relaxed his hold on Bella and raised his head, checking the room for any more flying books. He stood and carefully assisted her to her feet.

"What was that?" Bella whispered, her voice sounding harsh in the deadly still room.

"I have no idea." He looked around at the devastated room. It looked like a small tornado had torn everything apart.

Edward cautiously picked his way through the debris, leading Bella to the door. The two slowly entered the hallway, looking both directions, hungrily listening for any sound. But they heard nothing.

Edward motioned toward the staircase and Bella nodded as she followed him. Down the dark hallway the two crept, listening for any sound that would reveal what had happened.

"Why do I feel like we're the last two people on earth?" Bella whispered.

"Because you have an undying love of 1950s horror flicks?"

She smiled in spite of herself at his attempt at humor at a time like this.

Edward stopped suddenly, blocking Bella's way and she nearly ran into him.

"What?" she started before seeing what had caused him to stop. The grand staircase of heavy wood balustrades and carpeted steps was completely missing.

"That first step is a doozy," he said quietly.

"No doubt," she replied, peering over the landing to the floor below. Bella paled and threw her hand over her mouth. "Oh, God."

Bella turned away and buried her face in Edward's chest. He looked down and saw what had upset her so. In the middle of the grand foyer lay a mangled pile of brown and orange fabric surrounded by a dark puddle.

"You don't think…" Bella's hoarse voice croaked as she tried not to lose her last meal.

"I don't know." Edward ran one hand soothingly up and down her back. "I just don't know."

"Should we call for them?"

"They knew we were up here. And with Alaric on the loose, I don't think we should call attention to ourselves. Felix said to go to the master bedroom if we needed a safe place after playing the piece."

Bella nodded mutely, a small sob escaping from her lips.

Edward gently guided Bella toward what had been their bedroom and locked the door.

"Not that that will do much good," he muttered, wrapping his arms around a shivering Bella. "You ok?"

"No, not really," came the weak reply.

Edward gently lifted her chin and saw the tears filling her deep brown eyes. He smiled sadly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"It didn't work," she said with a muffled sob, burying her face again into his chest.

"We don't know that."

"Yes, we do. You said when Anthony played the piece they were immediately pulled into the mirrors. Nothing happened when you played."

"That devastation in the music room was nothing?"

Bella slapped weakly at his chest, earning a pout and a fake whimper of pain.

"We don't know if that was related to you or to Maggie, Felix and Sweetie finding Alaric. Oh, poor, poor Sweetie!" Bella sniffled.

"Bella, shhhh," he soothed, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her onto his lap.

"What do we do?" she said, her words muffled into his chest.

"I don't know."

Edward gently ran one hand up and down her back, rocking her soothingly as he stared out the window at the setting sun.

"I could go out the window, and see if I can find the others," he offered.

Bella shook her head frantically and her arms tightened around him. She felt emotionally and physically spent. A heaviness filled her entire being and she just wanted to stay right where she was, in his arms, listening to the strong, steady beating of Edward's heart.

"No. Just stay right here," she whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling into him.

"Ok," he whispered back, placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

Bella lifted her face as his lips glided down her cheek, humming contently. She turned toward him as he placed another kiss on her jaw. Again, she let him know she liked the feeling.

"Edward?" she quietly asked. Her hands ghosted over his arms in a soft caress.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I want…"

Bella turned to look into his eyes and let the words trail off. She wasn't usually this shy but at this particular moment, her mind a confused jumble of facts, emotions and fears, she wasn't sure how to word her desires.

"You want?" he asked innocently.

"Kiss me."

"Thought that was what I was …"

Before he could finish, Bella spun until she was straddling him, her arms around his neck. She paused for a second before bending to press her lips to his. She sighed contently as their kiss grew in intensity.

"You have to tell me what you want, Bella," Edward murmured huskily, his hands gripping at the gathered material of her dress.

"You."

Edward looked at her for a moment, trying to read just what she meant by the single word.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded mutely.

"Bella, I don't have…"

"Shot."

"Do you think that's valid considering everything?"

"Do you think if it's not it's going to matter? If we're stuck here to the end of our days we're either going to die of frustration or just let nature take its course." She studied his face for a moment in silence. "Unless you don't want…" Bella started to stand before he tightened his grip, locking her in place.

"Oh, I want. I've wanted since that evening in your office when we shared a pizza and listened to Anthony's composition." He pulled her against himself where through the many layers of fabric, she could feel him.

Bella sucked in her breath as her eyes widened at the knowledge before her.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Never seemed like the right time or the right place," he said simply.

"I think we have that covered."

"I think we do."

**~HOH~**

***peeks out* Please don't kill me for the fade to black. It takes me a really, REALLY long time to write lemons and I made the executive decision to do this so I could get the chapter up since it's been 2 months since the last installment.**

**That said, I will write one if there is a request for it…**

**My RL is looking good. The house went back up on the market & we've had a lot of lookers so that's great!**

**My health issues have been improving so I've had more time to write! Yay, me!**

**I always treasure your thoughts so log in and let me know!**

**Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20: The lemon

**I own the storyline. The characters are someone else's.**

**Here is the lemon as requested by the majority of the reviewers. If you're not interested, the next chapter will post in a few weeks. I hope you like!**

**~HOH~**

Chapter 20: The lemon

Bella and Edward stared at each other in silence, unsure who should make the first move. The sun continued its journey below the horizon, casting longer and longer shadows in the room. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, rather it was peaceful and relaxing for which Bella was eternally grateful.

"It's going to be dark soon," Bella whispered before shaking her head at the silliness at her quite statement. "Sorry. Of course it's going to be dark. We have no idea where the candles are and how to light them."

She felt like an idiot and hoped and prayed the Apocalypse would happen right then and there and destroy the world before she opened her mouth again. Bella hung her head and snorted in frustration. She felt Edward was going to find her a complete idiot.

Even in the dim light, Edward could see she was nervous and had no idea why. His first assumption was that she was not quite ready for this step in their relationship and while he was disappointed, he would never force her to do something she didn't want to do.

"Bella, we don't have to do this," Edward assured, lifting her chin so she'd look at him.

"Yes, we do." She flushed red at her own brazenness, earning a warm smile. "I mean…I want to."

Edward nodded in understanding.

"I'm just … nervous. After everything we've been through lately, I want this to be so perfect. I don't know why but I want every moment with you to be utterly perfect."

He smiled, completely in agreement with her feelings. But he knew one thing that she didn't. Every moment with Bella felt perfect even when things were not going the right way because he was with her.

"Stay very still. I want to try something," he whispered, cupping her cheek in one hand as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Edward silently mouthed the words 'I love you' against her lips. Her quick gasp assured him that she understood.

The kiss may have begun as a gentle touch but grew slowly and steadily, earning him a quiet hum of satisfaction from Bella as she drew closer. Edward tenderly pulled away, running his thumb over her cheek as his eyes found hers. She smiled tentatively at him and relaxed visibly when he smiled back.

"I would stay with you forever, Miss Swan," he murmured before kissing her again.

Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I would be with you forever, Dr. Cullen," she whispered. "I love you, too."

Edward's eyes sparkled in the fading light as he smiled, gazing at her kiss-swollen lips. There was no doubt in his mind that he had found his meant to be.

Bella reached up and pulled the now-wilted Camilla blossom from her hair and extracted the hair clip, shaking free her curls, sighing happily as they tumbled over her shoulders. She tossed the clip and flower onto the table beside the bed only to hear the clip clatter to the floor.

Edward chuckled at her exasperated sigh before standing with her in his arms. He gently turned her around and placed a light kiss on her shoulder as he slowly untied her sash. They watched the ribbon float to the floor.

"You are so lovely," he whispered, running one hand up her back and then down. Edward pulled away ever so slightly, looking at her dress in confusion.

The sudden pause in his actions puzzled her and she looked over her shoulder in silent question.

"How the hell do you get this thing off? There's no zipper or buttons or …"

Bella giggled before reaching down and pulled the dress over her head in a quick flourish of rustling cotton.

Again, Edward saw Bella in the simple, modest white cotton undergarments he had seen just a few days before, but this time, he knew he would divest her of them one by one.

"It's not exactly sexy," Bella murmured self-consciously. "Alice would have a fit."

"Please do not mention my sister when I'm about to take you to bed," Edward insisted before spinning her around and tugging slowly on the ties until her corset loosened and fell to the ground, leaving her standing in a thin, lacy chemise and pantaloons. "Because that is the last thing on my mind right now."

Edward pulled Bella toward him as he sat on the edge of the bed, settling her between his thighs. He shrugged out of his overcoat and tossed it onto a nearby chair.

"I would much rather think of whether to unfasten these buttons or to rip them off," he said quietly, running one finger over the small pearl buttons between her breasts.

Bella's quick intake of breath caused Edward to glance up at her, his eyes dark.

"I'm terrible with a needle and thread," she murmured, slowly pulling his cravat loose and tugging it up. It fell to the floor next to her sash. Bella took hold of his shirt and tried to take it off but to no avail. She huffed in frustration as it refused to pull free.

"It's extra long." Edward stood and pulled the shirt from his trousers and whipped it over his head.

"I could wear that as a dress," Bella agreed, turning to watch it fly over her head.

"Later," he whispered before ducking his head and placing a soft kiss on her collarbone. "Much, much later."

She enjoyed the sight of strong arms and broad shoulders before him, ignoring the chuckle she heard as her eyes dipped lower. Dr. Edward Cullen was mighty fine example of the benefits of exercise and obviously fantastic genetics. Mentally, Bella knocked herself in the head at the thought. Here was the man that captured her heart that she was about to make love to and she was waxing poetically about his DNA.

_Bella Swan, you are a nerd._

Edward continued to feather light, warm kisses across her shoulder as his hands gently reached around and slowly began to unfasten the buttons on her chemise, starting at the top. Bella sighed contently and tilted her head back to give him more access. Her eyes fluttered open as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot below her ear.

Bella paused, gripping Edward's hands in hers, her eyes wide.

"What?" he whispered before nibbling on her ear.

"The mirror," she replied, nodding toward the fireplace where Marie's prison now hung.

"Well, I'll be damned," he muttered, pausing for a minute after he turned to see what had captured her attention.

"What do you think it means?"

"Don't care," he whispered, popping one more button to emphasize his words.

"You don't?" Bella's voice held a note of incredulity that he wasn't the least bit curious about this new development. And then his fingers traced over the satin ribbon tied in a pretty bow at the front of her pantaloons. She suddenly forgot everything about the mirror and Marie and Anthony and anything other than the gorgeous, intelligent, sexy man behind her.

"Nope. Other than this mystery bringing us together, I'm tired of puzzling over it. Right now …" He slowly slid one strap of the chemise over her shoulder, baring it completely to him. Edward placed a kiss on her collarbone before repeating the actions on the other side. "I have other things on my mind."

Bella watched in the mirror as his fingers caressed the naked skin revealed by the half unbuttoned chemise. His fingers continued to lightly dance down her arms, causing Bella's skin to erupt with goose bumps.

"Really?" she breathed.

"Oh, yeah." He smiled wickedly up at her and tugged her closer by the chemise, earning a soft giggle in response.

Edward slid the chemise further down Bella's shoulders, baring the tops of her breasts. She tossed him a questioning look until he spun her around and his mouth, hot and wet, pressed over her heart, earning a quiet sigh of contentment. He quickly unfastened the remaining few buttons and slid the chemise off. Without thinking, Bella tried to cover herself as Edward pulled back.

"Oh, no you don't," he whispered before his lips trailed down one breast. He held her arms gently at her sides. "Don't hide."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes as his lips trailed lower and lower.

"God, you are gorgeous." Edward smiled at her quiet gasp as he reached his target, feeling her fingers lace through his hair. He lightly blew across the nipple, causing it to peak and a fresh set of goose bumps to erupt over her skin.

"Cold?" he murmured before laving his tongue over her other breast as his fingertips glided over the edge of lace around her waist.

Edward chuckled as he felt her hair whip back and forth as she shook her head in denial and her fingers tightened their grip.

Bella's knees began to buckle and she tugged him with her as she moved backwards toward the bed. She sat down on the edge and raised his face towards hers. Without a word, she scooted back against the pillows, her eyes never leaving his.

With a half-smile, he removed the rest of his clothing before turning back toward the bed. Bella's eyes raked over Edwards' naked body.

_God, he is gorgeous_ she thought.

Without a word, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her pantaloons and they soon joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Edward silently watched as she crooked her finger at him.

A growl reverberated low in Edward's chest as he slowly crawled over her. Bella giggled as the scruff on his jaw tickled her throat before it was overtaken by a sigh of pleasure as his lips found hers.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered as he hovered over her.

"I love you," she replied before wrapping her arms around him.

And the time for words had ceased. Edward lowered himself onto her, relishing the feeling of soft curves against muscled plain. Hands wandered and caressed, fondled and teased. Groans and gasps as new territories were discovered, noted and stored in memory to revisit in the future. Sometimes the sensations were gentle and soft. Sometimes the sensations were more forceful.

Time lost all meaning as the kisses and caresses continued. The moon rose and soon a silvery light filled the bedroom. Edward rested on his side and silently gazed at Bella, her hair in wild disarray, her lips swollen and parted as she lightly panted, trying to catch her breath. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. She brushed back an errant lock that had fallen across his forehead and smiled before resting one hand on his hip. Edward nuzzled her cheek and lightly placed a few kisses on her jawline, nipping gently.

With a wicked twinkle in her eyes, she took advantage of his momentary distraction and rolled Edward over onto his back and straddled him, feeling him harden even more under her thigh. Dr. Cullen was truly blessed and she hoped she was about to be. He watched in silent wonder as she shifted ever so slightly, aligning him just right.

"Mine," Bella whispered forcefully as she took him in.

Edward watched in awe as Bella's head lolled back as her hips instinctively rocked back and forth. She looked like a goddess taking her pleasure from him, slowly at first, her dark brown locks cascading down over her breasts in the dim light. Edward grabbed her hips and guided her to take him deeper within, earning a gasp and a sigh that spurred him on.

He watched as she, eyes closed in pure joy, rocked back and forth, her hands caressing her breasts, pinching and groping as quick gasps and cries filled the room. Edward's hands drifted over her thighs, down to where they joined, earning an emphatic nod as his fingers teased and drove her further toward the edge.

Edward felt her tighten further, hot and wet, spurring him on toward his own release and when Bella opened her eyes and saw him staring up at her he knew she was oh so close.

"What do you need?" he whispered between upward thrusts, his fingers stroking furiously.

"I…" she gasped before a string of expletives burst from her lips, sending Edward rocketing toward his own not-so-silent release.

Minutes later, collapsed in a pile in the center of the bed, two bodies lay intertwined in a panting, sweaty mess, sated and sleepy. Bella stretched lazily, giggling at the groan that escaped Edward's lips when her breast nearly poked him in the eye.

"Be right back," she whispered, climbing out of bed, grabbing his shirt and tossing it on as she walked behind the privacy screen.

"Don't get dressed on my account," Edward called, rising to straighten the mattress that had somehow become skewed.

Bella's laugh floated over the wall, earning a smile in response. When she returned, the bed was back in some semblance of order and she climbed in next to Edward, snuggling close as his arms encircled her. He kissed her on the temple and pulled the covers over them.

"I told you this could be a dress," she murmured sleepily.

"I like you in my clothes," Edward agreed, his fingers lightly running up and down her arm, eyes closed and enjoying having her body pressed against his. "Not as much as I like you out of them, but this is still quite nice."

Bella nodded and allowed herself to drift off to sleep, safe and secure in the arms of her beloved, never noticing the faint purple glow that emanated from the mirror now over the fireplace.

**~HOH~**

**Thank you so much for your patience. I did warn you that lemons take me a while. Add to the mix a girls weekend to Philly to visit Javamomma0921 (LOADS of fun!), Spring Break for my girls and having my house for sale and writing time just hasn't been there.**

**BUT…we now have a contract on our house (I'm sure you heard my shouts of joy) and we're looking for a place to move to by the end of May. No pressure, right? Yikes.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, I treasure your thoughts.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Probably about 2 more chapters and an epilogue. And then it's back to Evermore for me!**


	21. Chapter 21: The morning after

**Thank you for your patience…let's end this, shall we?**

Chapter 21: The morning after

The sun rose over Masen Manor, glistening off of the heavy dew, giving the estate a bejeweled appearance. In a small but comfortable bedroom, two young lovers lay entwined in deep slumber. A light breeze drifted in the window, rustling the sheers.

Bella shivered slightly at the cool morning air and snuggled deeper into Edward's arms, sighing happily as his grip tightened around her. Somewhere in her subconscious she thought briefly just how comfortably they fit together.

"Need me to close the window?" he whispered before dropping a soft kiss on her shoulder.

She shook her head in the negative before shifting even closer against him, a serene smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you, though," she murmured before that lazy weightlessness one feels just before falling asleep overtook her.

Edward smiled at the woman in his arms as he thought back through their adventure—from the day she rescued him from the side of the road with a flat tire on Buttercup to nights pondering the clues in Anthony's journal to waking up in bed with her back in 1820 to finding the mirrors and Felix and Sweetie's appearance. No matter the end result, he was content in knowing the love of his life was by his side through it all.

Someday, he thought with a sigh of contentment. Someday soon, he was going to do everything in his power to tie himself to this wonderful, crazy, beautiful woman for all of eternity.

He closed his eyes and soon his breathing matched his beloved's as he drifted off to sleep.

_Bella?_

Bella blinked her eyes rapidly, her brow crinkled as she tried to block the bright light that assaulted her. As her vision slowly adjusted, she looked around at her surroundings. She discovered she was alone in a huge all white room and heaved a sigh of resignation.

_You're not surprised?_

Bella looked around for the disembodied voice but found nothing.

"No. After the last few days, nothing surprises me."

"Interesting," Felix's voice came from behind her.

She spun around to find him standing a few feet away from her, clad in a long cardinal red robe. Her eyes trailed up and down his body, taking in the image before her.

"Too much?" he asked before his clothes changed to jeans and a thermal tee. "Better?"

"It was a bit over the top."

Felix grinned broadly.

"Walk with me?" While the words were a question, the sentiment was anything but.

Bella looked at the blank white walls that surrounded her.

"Where?" she demanded, her voice rising at the end.

The environment suddenly changed to her favorite park in her hometown.

"Better?" Felix offered her his arm which she hesitantly took and the two began to walk.

"You have a choice," he began.

"And that is?"

"History has been changed."

"Alaric?"

"Defeated."

"But not without a cost."

Felix hummed noncommittally.

"Marie and Anthony?"

"Reunited. They'll have the baby and live their lives like they were supposed to."

The two walked for a few minutes. Bella enjoyed seeing some of her favorite places but she became aware that she was only seeing the park. She heard no playing kids or chirping birds, felt no light breezes or squish of the ground under her feet.

"Very astute, Ms. Swan," Felix smiled. "Not to draw this out, let me be blunt. You need to decide if you want to remember."

Bella stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropping in disbelief.

"What? Why?"

Felix continued walking a step or two before stopping and turning to face her. His eyes glowed a dark, wet black, causing her to step back.

"History has been changed. Things in your new reality aren't exactly like they were when you left. A lot has changed. I can erase your memories of this adventure. Erase Edward's memory. When you wake up, you will be fully immersed in the new reality."

Bella opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to speak.

"And your decision will be for yourself and for Dr. Cullen."

"And if I refuse?" she finally squeaked.

"It will be up to you to accept the new reality, deal with it and never ever reveal what happened."

Bella thought for a few minutes, trying to process what sort of changes could have happened and what the ramifications would be.

"Oh, and Bella?" Felix asked softly.

She looked up and was surprised at the sadness in his face.

"The changes aren't only in your life or Edward's. Chaos Theory is more than just a theory."

"So a butterfly sneezing here…"

"Causes a tsunami there."

Bella kicked at a loose stone in her path before continuing.

"What kind of changes?"

Felix shook his head ever so slightly.

"I can't tell you for certain," he replied. "The future isn't written yet."

"It's not fair that I have to choose for both of us."

He shrugged as he continued walking down the path, leaving her standing alone.

"Life isn't always fair. Magenta sent you back to free her brother and sister-in-law and hopefully spare her parents and herself that grief," Felix called over his shoulder. "That certainly wasn't fair to you or Edward."

Bella noticed a small spark in Felix' eyes as he said her bosses name. She smiled wanly before quickening her steps to walk alongside him. Her mind flew through everything she had experienced. She wouldn't take anything in the world for her time with Edward. Not just because of the night they had spent together but the entire relationship she had built with him.

"Felix?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"If I as to have this memory erased and we go back, Edward and I are still together, right?"

Felix didn't answer. Bella truly had not expected him to. Some of the words he'd said before the battle with Alaric and just then came back to her. The future has not been written yet. Only the past. Bella didn't want to lose any of her history with Edward, no matter how difficult the future might be.

"But if I remember, Edward and I are still…"

"Your relationship stays the same. You two will just have to work through any changes that might have happened around you."

"But we get to do it together."

"Yes."

"I don't want to forget any of this if it means I might lose him."

He slowly nodded, a genuine smile gracing his lips.

"Then I'll see you in the future, Ms. Swan. And I'll do my best to soften the changes."

And the room faded away, darkness engulfing her.

Bella sat up suddenly, her eyes darting around the room. Her brain took a few seconds to process just where she was. The warm smell of fresh brewed coffee wafted through the open bedroom door, and she heard someone shuffling around downstairs.

The buzz of her alarm clock jolted her, and she slapped at the snooze bar and flopped back into her pillows. She stared at the ceiling until the alarm went off again.

"Bella! Aren't you awake yet?" Angela yelled up the stairs.

"What?"

She was home. In her bed. Angela was here. Edward was not. Her heart sank as she realized she wasn't warm and cozy snuggled up next to him but rather alone in the home she shared with her best friend.

Angela appeared at her bedroom door, clad in her chef whites, holding a cup of coffee and a plate with a chocolate chip muffin.

"You're going to be late. Didn't you say you had a field trip today?" Angela asked, handing over the breakfast goodies.

Bella silently nodded as she took the plate and mug.

"You don't want to be late!" Angela sang, grinning broadly. "Especially with Dr. Cullen going."

"Edward?"

Angela laughed at the confused look on her friend's face.

"Alright, you eat and shower up. You'll feel more awake once you do." She shook her head as she moved toward the door. "You never have been a morning person."

Bella slowly did as she was told, wondering just what was going to be different. She looked around her bedroom. Everything was just as she remembered it. The purple bedspread, the bookshelves, her computer were all in place.

Her phone interrupted her thoughts with an alert that a text had just come in.

_Morning, love!_

She grinned at the message which was closely followed by another before she could respond.

_Strange, strange dreams last night. Maybe not dreams?_

"I know how you feel," Bella murmured, quickly typing a response before heading to the shower.

An hour later, Bella parked her trusty, rusty truck in front of the Hands-On History headquarters. From the outside, the building looked the same. She waved at a few co-workers as she entered the main lobby.

"Morning, Ms. Swan!" a familiar voice called.

Bella stopped dead. She turned to see Mike Newton sitting at the front welcome desk wearing a security guard uniform. The memories of him and her in the elevator attacked her and she stumbled. A stinging prick needled her brain and the memory faded ever so slightly. A few moments later and she was not even sure it was real.

"Careful, dear," Maggie soothed, taking her arm and guiding her toward the elevator. "New carpeting."

"No, it wasn't that. It was…"

"New carpeting," Maggie insisted, her gray eyes meeting Bella's as she carefully enunciated every syllable. "It takes a while to get used to."

"What?" Bella started, her eyes wide.

"Some things changed," Maggie explained softly, pressing the call button.

Bella looked at her boss in silence. She realized Maggie's appearance had altered ever so slightly. Instead of a severely cut black hairdo, the raven tresses were more natural and bouncy. Her pale white face was still fair but held none of the tightness nor sadness that Bella was used to seeing.

The elevator doors opened and the two entered. Maggie waited until the doors slid silently together before speaking.

"Mike dropped out of college as a sophomore. He realized it wasn't the path for him. Joined the military, had his ass kicked a few times, served admirably and left the service six months ago to join us here as a security officer," Maggie quickly explained, her eyes never leaving the elevator doors.

"But…"

"Felix told me I needed to tell you that. That it was important you know that memory you think you have didn't really happen. Mike's a model employee. He's even engaged to be married soon."

"Oh." Bella felt relieved and confused at the same time. The memory of him assaulting her in the elevator fading even more. It now felt like a bad dream rather than an actual event, for which a large part of her was thankful for.

The elevator reached their desired floor and Maggie guided Bella toward an office at the end of the hall.

"Mrs. Green! Mrs. Green! So glad I caught you before you left for Masen Manor," a young woman called, running toward them, a folder in her hand.

Bella stared at the woman, certain she should know this person's name but it was just beyond her reach. The blonde was pretty but not overly so with simple jeans and an unadorned sweater that hung loosely on her slim body. Bella wracked her brain as she tried to recall where she had seen this person before.

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much, Jessica," Maggie replied, reading over the top page and closing the folder. "Bella and I were just about to head out after we talk with Dr. Green."

Jessica beamed and gave a half-wave before heading back toward her office.

"That's…" Bella started, unable to form the words she wanted to say.

"Jessica Stanley. Mike's fiancée. Best damn cryptographer I've ever known. Brilliant woman. Hard worker. Employee of the month twice already this year. This way."

Maggie took a few steps down the hall and rapped two times on a door. Bella noticed the small black, plastic sign indicating it was the offices of Sweetheart Mobolade, Administrative Assistant to the director, and Dr. Felix Green, Director, Hands-On History. Bella's heart leaped at reading her co-worker's name.

"I guess I should warn you…" Maggie began before the door opened.

"Der you ah!"

Bella's eyes widened as she took in the woman standing before her. She instantly recognized the orange, brown and yellow headdress surrounding a head full of thick braids but the dark brown skin and shining brown eyes that sparkled back at her gave Bella pause.

"Sweetie?" she whispered.

"D'one and d'same! Come in. Dr. Felix is finishing a report and he'll be right with you. I'll go get coffee." With her bracelets clanking merrily, Sweetie exited the office, paying no mind to the confusion that filled Bella's face.

"What? How?"

"Albinism occurs in approximately 1% of the world's population," Felix said, appearing at the door. He seemed a little less frightening than he had at the manor house in his modern-cut suit and stylish glasses that softened his features ever so slightly. "When Sweetie was essentially reborn, she became part of the 99. Come on in."

"Reborn?" Bella cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What happened with Alaric happened before she was born so on October 31, she'd kill me if I told you the year, a new baby girl joined the Mobalade family and was well loved and accepted by all," he replied matter-of-factly.

"I'll leave you two," Maggie said with a smile before reaching up and placing a soft kiss on Felix's cheek. "Don't take too long. You know she has to be at the manor at noon."

"Yes, Dear," Felix smiled, watching Maggie leave before returning his attention to Bella. He motioned for her to lead the way into his office and closed the door behind them.

The two took seats on opposite sides of a desk Bella recognized from her interview with Maggie when she was hired at Hands-On History.

"So…" she began, not knowing just where to take the conversation.

"So," Felix smiled, waiting patiently for her to formulate the questions in her mind.

"How much else is different?"

"Other than Mike, Jessica and Sweetie?"

"Yes."

Felix thought for a moment before answering. "Anthony and Marie had their child. A girl. She grew up to be the most powerful witch the world has ever known. Still is. Maggie's parents did not die of a broken heart. Maggie and I courted and about twenty-five years ago, I was able to convince her to be my wife. With her parents' blessing."

"They still live?"

"Part of the joy of being around me and my winning personality. Until they ask, they will all enjoy this adventure called life."

"And Edward and I?"

"Are still madly in love. You met on the day you interviewed. Buttercup had a flat and you gave him a ride. In an effort to apologize for his rudeness, he took you to dinner a few days later and the rest is history."

"Wow," Bella breathed, leaning back into her chair, letting everything wash over her. When she looked back up at Felix, she found him watching her with a faint smile tugging at his lips. "What?"

"The entire Masen Manor project didn't happen. Since Anthony and Marie didn't disappear, there was no need."

"But all the research…"

"Edward's is still valid. His work on Anthony's compositions is the featured exhibit at Masen Manor, also known as The Washington School of Musical Arts."

Bella paused for a moment as she felt new memories float into her brain. The Washington School of Musical Arts was founded in 1830 and produced some of the West Coast's most talented musicians and composers. Her eyes widened as she wondered where this information came from.

"It's a gift," Felix shrugged, answering her unspoken 'how.' "I'm not really creating new memories for you. I'm just pushing a little knowledge into the gray matter. That evening researching in your office over pizza and the first kiss…it happened. Motorcycle ride to your house…it happened."

"And what do I work on?"

"You are coordinating the project to celebrate the renovations to Masen Manor. Just like you would have. Alice has created an exhibit on concert wear through the years. Rosalie has done some amazing work with instrument fabrication and how it corresponded with technological innovations in the automotive industry. Jasper and Emmett have done their projects as well."

"So it's all real?"

Felix shrugged. "What's reality, really? So very malleable. You good?"

Bella took stock of everything. Hands-On History had not changed that much.

"Where is Edward?"

"He's waiting for you at the manorhouse."

Felix's iPhone chirped an alarm and he picked it up, silently reading the message there.

"And it appears everything is set and ready to go at the estate. Shall we?"

Felix offered his arm and escorted Bella to his waiting car. She watched the scenery fly by, using the 'oh-hell' handle only once or twice around a few of the curves. Then Masen Manor came into view. It was still gorgeous, surrounded by oak trees and Camilla bushes, all fully in bloom. He pulled to a stop next to a gravel walkway and smiled kindly at her.

"I believe what you are looking for is down that path."

"Thank you, Felix."

"No, thank you, Bella. I know it wasn't easy but you've done remarkably well. Perhaps if you ever get an inkling, I can find some other projects for you to work on."

Bella blinked a few times in disbelieving silence at the offer. Something in his tone told her that the projects he was mentioning were not the kinds of research done in a library or on the Internet.

"You don't have to answer me now," he continued. "Just realize that you and Dr. Cullen have impressed a lot of very important people."

"That will take quite a bit of thought and discussion."

"Absolutely. Now you better get down the path." He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "I've nearly made you late."

Without another word, Bella climbed out of the car, catching herself as her 2-inch heel refused to cooperate on the gravel. She walked as quickly as she could down the path and found an elaborately decorated table under a Maple tree. Edward sat at one of the chairs but rose as soon as he saw her approach.

Bella threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Miss me?" Edward chuckled, holding her just as tightly.

"Just a bit. And waking up in my house was not what I was expecting. Not that I should have let it bother me. The last few days have been…something."

"Completely understand."

Edward leaned down and gently kissed her, his hands framing her face. Bella sighed happily as she returned his attentions.

"God, I missed you," he murmured, pulling back ever so slightly, his warm green eyes shining.

"I missed you. I just have no concept of time. Did it all just happen? Was it weeks ago?"

Edward motioned toward the table and the two took their seats. Bella noticed the spring house a short distance away and saw it was just as she had last seen it. Some things did not change.

"When I talked with Felix on my way here he said we'd probably have a little confusion as things happened but we would probably catch on quickly," he said.

"But I was just talking to him as he drove me here. He couldn't be in two places at once, could he?"

"I'm beginning to think he can."

Bella's stomach chose that very moment to let out a rather large growl.

"I think we'd better attend to that beast," Edward smiled. "Let's eat."

Edward seemed a little nervous throughout the meal but after everything that had happened to them, Bella brushed it off. As they ate, both relayed what had happened after they woke up. Their stories were remarkably similar, both being given a choice, both meeting with Maggie and Felix in his office, both being completely shocked by Sweetie.

Bella momentarily thought if she could write down her experiences and try to pass them off as a piece of fiction but decided against it. Fantasy was one thing but this had been almost beyond that.

"Bella?" Edward said softly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled.

"And I didn't like waking up alone this morning."

"I wasn't that thrilled with it, myself. I'm sure Angela thought I was a complete spaz."

"After everything we saw, I have no doubt."

"Not that we can tell anyone."

"Who would believe us?"

"Felix. Maybe Maggie and Sweetie."

"Rather lonely group. I think we should do something about that, then."

"What could we do?" She smiled and took another sip from the glass of water in front of her. "What could we…"

Then Bella's eyes grew wide as she realized he was no longer sitting across from her but kneeling beside her.

"Bella Swan, I will love you forever. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

The delicate platinum band with a sparkling solitaire glittered in his hand and with a silent, teary-eyed nod, Bella held out her left hand and smiled as it slid onto her finger. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply.

A cheer went up from a copse of trees behind Bella and she spun around in her chair to see all of her HOH friends clapping, Jasper with his phone in hand, recording the moment. She laughed and wiped a tear from her cheek, flushing ever so slightly in embarrassment.

Soon the two found themselves surrounded by good friends and hearty congratulations. Discussions about dates and plans and project deadlines popped up, giving Bella and Edward even more insight to what was going on around them and filling in the blanks left by their voyage into the past.

"So now that the Masen Manor project is done, what do you two think your next great adventure will be?" Alice asked after oohing and ahhing over Bella's ring.

"No telling, Alice," Edward said with a shrug as he wrapped one arm around Bella's waist. "But as long as I'm with Bella, we can do it together."

"Ab. So. Lutely," Bella smiled.

**~HOH~**

**And so it ends. I don't really have plans for an epilogue but if you have any questions, please PM me or put them in a review & I may write something to answer them.**

**I greatly appreciate your patience with this story. When I started it, I had everything planned out & then life happened. In the last 4 months alone, I've finished up a school year with my daughters, sold a house, moved ourselves out of the house, moved into an apartment & 2 storage units, moved into a new home, started the new school year on August 5****th****, and last night unloaded the last bit from the storage units (the rest of my books!)**

**For those that have read Evermore Experience, I will be working on the sequel but I hope to have it entirely written before I start posting.**

**Thank you for all of your encouragement. It truly means a lot so if you are so inclined, let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

**Thank you.**

**DeJean**


End file.
